Midnight Wishes
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Despite what many at Hollywood Arts believe. Trina has friends. Old friends with whom she shares some of her deepest secrets. Girls who do things, slumber parties and the like. So, what happens when one night, they do something that opens causes her to look again for love, and maybe question the choices she's made in the past. Or maybe it's just something to do with her friends
1. Chapter 1

I don't own. Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon own everything but my original characters, the concept, and who knows, parts of Europe. This is for entertainment purposes only, and buys only my sanity.

Not an original plot, just an original story.

:}

Trina laughed, enjoying what had, of late, become far too rare an occurrence. She was hanging out with some of her oldest friends. Friends she'd known, literally, almost her entire life. Their mothers, it seemed, had been part of the same new parents organization, with their specific group gathered together by neighborhood and date of child's birth, give or take a couple of months. As a result, Trina had gone to grade school with all of these girls. She'd managed, through this organization, to maintain those friendships, built up by grade school, despite the many obstacles such relationships face. Shifting interested and loyalties. New friends. Even the simple reality that she was often in different classrooms then her mothers group friends, if not different schools. For her early, tender years, they'd been a rock she'd been able to count on always being near.

Then, as they got older, outside forces had stepped in to break them up. New jobs and opportunities scattered some of the dozen or so children across the country. Still others only moved across the sprawling metropolis called Los Angeles, making it difficult to get together as often as they once had. It was tough on the half dozen or so girls who were so young they still though of boys as a little icky.

Despite the many setbacks, however, the girl's had remained friends. When it was too difficult to get together, they called, or write, or used video chat once that option was available. That effort, to keep old friends who had changed so much they'd have trouble explaining why they'd be friends otherwise, paid off, and a handful of girls had stayed in contact. Trina was proud of that fact, as well as their open mindedness. That was because, over the years, they'd also managed to let one or two girls in, joining the almost family, becoming like sisters in their own right, even as the core of this group remained the same.

So there Trina was, in the home of Cindy Chau's, laughing and enjoying a girls night. Since her family moved to Hollywood, and she joined Hollywood Arts with all it's extra curricular work, she'd had fewer and fewer chances to be together with her girls. That never changed the fact that she loved the times she could drive out to visit, hanging with the girls who knew her the best. Girls who'd known her so long, accepted who she was, that it forced her to drop all pretenses and remember who she really was. Trina loved these times, these girls, because it was her anchor. Her ties to reality, safely away from who she had to be just to have a hope of making it in Hollywood.

Trina believed that nights like there, where they got together to enjoyed one another's company, those were almost worth the efforts of leaving Hollywood for the other parts of Los Angeles. Worth the nights away from the pressured of Hollywood that she felt hanging over her. Away from the need to be the star, always act like a star, because image shaped reality. 'It's totally worth those pressures, if it helps me to launch my performing career. My girls understand.' Trina had reminded herself, over and over and over again.

Reba, however, didn't so much understand as repeatedly remind everyone of her own burning jealously. "Performing arts schools tend to have some of the toughest curriculum available in High schools today. Man, I'm so jealous." Reba Varnado's family had put a huge amount of pressure on their kids to go to collage and get their degrees. They'd been asked to prepare, constantly working towards that goal, to the point where they already had to be thinking of what graduate school they wanted to attend. Trina had found out that, according to the Varnado parents, Hollywood Arts lit up a collage application like few schools. She just wished that Reba didn't have to remind her friends every time they got together.

"Really?" Cindy asked. Cindy was Asian, more mixed then any one nationality, do to her family having been in the U.S. since some of her ancestors helped build the railroad. Despite that heavy mixing, she identified as Chinese-American. "What do grades have to do with anything when your stuck single, boyfriendless, alone on those special holidays like Valentines day, or New Years eve? You know, those day that the world just loves to remind you you're all alone. Sigh…" Her eyes shot up, glancing around the room at her friends. "What? I need is a boy to hold me."

"The boys at Hollywood Arts can be hot." Trina offered. "Okay, A lot of them aren't what we'd call center stage material." She somehow paused before the urge to correct herself rose again. "Okay, some of them are down right homely. But the thing is, we have our hot guys."

"And which one are you dating?" Margo asked. Margo Miller had been a trouble maker from the word go. Having a twin brother, she'd found it easy to get away with stuff, often shifting the blame to him, because everyone knows young boys get into trouble. And as the ploy worked, and the poor boy took the blame, she discovered the joys in making others hurt, just a little, and getting away with it. As time went on, she shifted from indirectly harassing her brother to finding ways to get what she wanted, usually at her classmates expense. Now, years later, the blond haired girl was a bit of a schemer. She plotted, seemingly willing to turn on anyone, but was usually okay to be around if you were her friend. Otherwise, she was the classic female bully, using social pressures to bring down anyone who drew her ire. "Thats right, you're single right now. That silly Slap page of yours even confirms it." There was a twinkle in her hazel green eyes.

Trina glared at her, once again wishing she'd come to Hollywood Arts and act like a bitch. 'She wouldn't last five minutes with Tori's friends. Now them, they're cold. And Jade, she's... Well, she's been nicer to me lately. Guessing her problems with Beck have given her other some people to focus on. Thinks they're gonna take her man. Silly girl, I'm just waiting for him to see me as the wonder I am.'

"That smirk means something." Cindy said, shifting to get closer. "Spill, do you have a boyfriend? A hot prospect? Does he have a huge penis?"

"Ewe." Reba said. "Gross."

Wendy smiled. Wendy Glass was the most mature acting of their group, liking to think of herself as kind of all of their big sister, even thought she was barely a couple of hours older then the next oldest. "Cindy, Reba, we don't use language like that in this house." She scolded the girls. Her dusky features shifted into a disproving look as she tried to look authoritarian.

"My home, and my parents swear like sailors." Cindy said, smiling.

"Your dad is a sailor." Trina offered, smiling at how good it felt to be around people who really liked her. But part of the problem was that they had moved around a bit. They all lived in Los Angeles, but the city covered over 502 square miles, 44 miles long at it's longest (Along the ocean) by 29 miles wide at it's widest. They all lived in the city, closer then many, bit it was still a bit of a stretch for them to get together. Adding into the problems was that Cindy's father was a longshoremen, working out of Los Angeles harbor. His home was fairly far away from Trina, who's family had moved to the Hollywood Hills around the time she'd applied for Hollywood Arts. It was that move that made applying seem so reasonable. But it wasn't just Trina who'd moved. They'd found themselves scattered across the city, often in different neighborhoods, and sometimes it took upwards of an hour to travel from one home to another.

Yet despite those obstacles, their parents had stayed in contact, and thus the half dozen or so girls at this sleepover had stayed in touch. Yes, only four were from the original group, a couple having joined after the fact. But they were life long acquaintances, often friends, sometimes feeling even closer then family, and they loved the rare times they could get together and just enjoy. This night, they were enjoying a sleepover, and griping about what was, for most of them, a common problem.

They were single.

Even Cindy was single, having just recently broken up with her man. It had been a mutual decision, with him wanting to see other people, and her realizing that she couldn't stop him. Not with him off at collage, while she was still finishing up her last year of high school. Reba didn't have a boyfriend because, despite being above average looking, she just wasn't available. Studying took up far too much of her time, and her parents worried that having a boyfriend would distract her.

Wendy, however, had a boyfriend, something she liked to remind everyone. Trina just told herself that Jade had Beck for over three years. 'Dating doesn't make you an expert. Often, it just made you lucky enough to have found someone.'

Then there was the fact that Trina was arguably the best looking girl among this group. Yes, Cindy wasn't bad looking, and Reba could turn a head or two, but Trina was hot, and they all knew it. Even Margo, who had dated a string of boys, none of them realizing they were all placeholders until she won the next boy on her list, had to admit that Trina had the looks.

"So why don't we do something about it?" Margo asked, showing her unusual style of caring. She'd insult them, bully them a bit, then want to help them be happier a moment later. Usually, as long as it didn't cost her anything, she was quick to offer her support. Just as long as she'd already insulted them, so as to remind everyone who the head bitch was.

"You mean makeovers?" Cindy asked. Cindy was cute, and tended to be the most "Normal" of the group. Trina once joked that, if she wasn't Asian, she'd have come right out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

"I mean, we try something different." Margo said, smiling a broad, scary smile. As they waited for her to explain, she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. The cover was black, with the words "Book of Ancient Darkness" written across it in silver letters. "Like maybe we try magic."

"I don't know about this." Trina said, eyeing the book. Margo was a pretender, often into dark things for the attention it brought her, as well as the power that came from people not being sure what she was capable of. But the girl was also good at hiding it when she wanted too, letting go of the weird so she could better fit in. That's why she was a bully, one of the popular girls, and not another victim. This plan, however, stunk of arrogance and a false belief in her own ability. 'She wants us to be her guinea pigs, but for what?'

"Come on, it's just for fun." Margo tempted them. "It's like an Ouija board. You just wanna have some fun, maybe get freaked out." Her smile promised a bit of naughty fun, with little chance of consequences. "So why not?" She tempted, like a drug dealer to a new prospect. "Come on, lets crack this book and see what it has?"

Most of the girls had their misgivings, but they relented anyways, either accepting that this wasn't going to be dangerous, or that Margo gets what she wants, and woe to anyone trying to stand in her way. Trina wasn't in either group, but had little desire to rock the boat. As soon as it was obvious that no one was going to object, she threw her lot in with them, because tonight was about being one of the girls, and this kind of fun just felt like it fit.

They all gathered around as Margo opened the book, expecting something dark and mysterious. What they saw was fairly standard type on white paper. Page after page of standard type on white paper, broken up by the occasional illustration. The whole thing looked very professional, and hardly what you'd expect from a book holding the deepest, darkest secrets of the occult. "Okay, according to the index, we can find love spells in here." Margo proclaimed, turning the pages until they reached the appropriate section.

"It says only an idiot casts for a specific person." Cindy said, reading over the other girls shoulder. Feeling Margo glancing back, she amended. "Okay, it says it's foolish, and can cause a lot of damage. I kinda interpreted."

"Are we really doing this?" Wendy asked. "I mean, are we really gonna cast a spell? How do you think it'll look if..."

"Are you scared that it'll work, or that it won't?" Margo challenged. Only her sharp tone faded a moment later, and she shifted back to trying to argue her way to what she wanted. "This is just for fun. We're not hurting anyone, and it's white magics, so no one's gonna get hurt." She flashed her most disarming smile, one usually reserved for the rare occasion when she wanted to look cutesy, but not go all Bambi eyes on everyone. "Tell you what, thought. You can sit back here and pray for us. Maybe that'll help us."

"I say we vote on it." Reba said. "That way, we know who's willing to play along, and who isn't."

"Then a secret ballot." Margo agreed, almost too quickly. "Only the girls who are single get to vote, and whichever side wins, they all agree to follow that suggestion." Margo knew Wendy would insist on counting the ballots, so she was already prepared to fake the results. She'd even though of the best way to avoid having Wendy know the results were fake, using the same program to print up the ballots, so as to hide who did what, and making her counterfeits easier to hide. She'd though of almost everything. Of the group, there were four of them who were, at that moment, single. So Margo had arranged three yes's and one no, just so each girl would believe their vote was counted. That way, everyone who said no would think they were the dissenting vote. It looked on the up and up. "Here, I've even made it so no one will know how you voted based on how sloppy your writing is." She glanced at Cindy, who glared back.

Ten minutes later, Wendy sighed and announced the results. Trina, who'd voted against it, still felt that she'd agreed to go through with the ritual, simply because she'd chosen to follow the rules, and by voting, she'd agreed to follow the results. 'It's how democracy works.' She told herself. Still, in her stomach, she felt uneasy, making her wish she knew someone who knew this kind of chiz, just for advice. 'I'll bet Jade knows this stuff. Probably how she landed Beck in the first place.' A momentary smile crossed her face, eyes locked on Margo as the blond read her book. 'Then again, wouldn't put it past Robbie to be into the dark arts. Maybe Rex is his demonic familiar.' A shiver wormed it's way down her spine. 'Whoa now, that makes too much sense. Scary.' Her face broke into a small grin, as the thought brought out some feeling of humor, and a deep foreboding she'd rather not feel.

As they got ready, Trina watched as Margo looked over the formula, sending Cindy to her kitchen to see if they had all the herbs they'd need, or any of the acceptable substitutes. Birthday candles that had sat unused for years found there way to the living room, where the girls had set up for the night. Now it had become the place where they'd be setting up the ritual, sitting in a circle and doing heaven only knows what.

Before Trina knew it, everything was gathered and ready, and Margo instructed the girls in what they had to do as part of the ritual. Each girl participating had to write lists, in their own hand writing, describing what they were looking for in a lover, all without naming anyone specific.

Trina just wrote bullet points, not wanting to put too much effort into this. She wrote such things as tall, athletic, hot, with good skin and a ready smile. Then, after thinking about the possibility of getting a male Jade, she added kind, supportive, loving, and great in bed (Eventually). Trina didn't need her man too experienced, just able to figure out her body and make her skin vibrate. 'I mean, is that really too much to ask for?' As an afterthought, she added "rich", because if she was conjuring a man, he should be able to afford to give her the best.

Once the descriptions were done, it was time for the ritual. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you what to do, and your gonna do it, okay?" Margo said.

"Why don't you join in?" Wendy suggested, an evil grin overtaking her face. "Or are you that serious about your current boyfriend?" Wendy and Margo lived close enough for the older girl to be up to date on all the happenings in Margo's life.

"Really? I'm doing this for you guys..." Hazel green eyes looked around, meeting uncertain glances from her friends. "You guys, this is just… You know what? Fine!" Margo huffed, wazzed that she was being challenged at all. She quickly scrawling her list of what her ideal man would be like. "There, done. Now lets see what happens when we follow he ritual." She almost spat out, but calmed herself as she went over the instructions. "Lets see, mix the herbs and burn them while chanting, we can so do that." Her eyes caught the others. "Okay, says here to focus on the feelings you want the ideal partner to invoke in you, kinda vague, but lets do that." Margo looked the book over one more time. "You know what, it says you need a sacrifice."

"A What?" Trina asked, trying to get a look at the book.

"A sacrifice, to show the gods your serious." She made a point of covering the book, just because, as she gave her most serious look. "So, everyone, we're gonna give them blood." Her voice edged on dark and menacing.

There were a slew of protests before Margo broke down laughing. "No, you idiots, I'm not talking about finding some poor shlup's pet and sacrificing that. I'm just suggesting we personalize our lists. We get a pin, and each of us pricks her finger, say the ring finger, cause it's symbolic of what we want. Then, we put a bloody fingerprint on the bottom of our list, as a sort of signature. That should appease whatever gods are out there."

"Okay." Cindy said, feeling nervous about pricking her finger. But Wendy turned out to he the savior here, since her grandmother was diabetic. She'd mastered the talent of just enough prick to get a few drops of blood without constantly having your fingers in bandages.

However, before they could prick their fingers and "Sign" their lists, Reba brought up a point. "If the gods want us to bleed ourselves, then their not gonna be happy with us having such messy lists. I suggest we do another list, and since this time we know what we want, we work on making it as neat as we can. You know, pretty. A work of art worthy of signing."

"You realize we're just gonna burn the lists." Margo said.

"Then we finish this outside." Cindy added. Everyone agreed, more so because it was logical to take any ritual involving a lot of fire and smoke outside, but also because the girls hadn't thought through how personal they'd be making the list. Mostly, both Reba and Cindy felt they were being judged, and wanted to put their best foot forward. So everyone rewrote their lists, and then proceeded to let Wendy bleed them enough to put the finger print on the bottom, and fold the paper to maximize the burn.

As they finished, Wendy had another bright idea. As they headed outside, she addressed the other. "You have those original lists, right? Why not save em, store them, so later, we can go over what we asked for, see what happened. Kinda do it the scientific way. Think of it as a test of sorts. You save the list, someplace where it's safe, and you can find it." Her eyes locked on Cindy's, then let go as she continued. "That way, if this cocamany ritual actually worked, we could see if you got what you asked for, or just something off the rack." The others hesitated, no sure what to think about this new idea. It made sense to check one's work, so they all agreed, folding the original lists, putting them in temporary places, even as they promised to store the lists someplace safe, because Margo had warned them that the spell may take a couple of weeks, or longer, to work.

Once they were ready, with the lists being stored, they circled up and got down to business. Margo instructed them on the chants they'd use, how to do it, everything she could figure out. Next, they performed the ritual together, in unison, but each one personally focusing on the feelings they believed the right guy would inspire in them. By the time they were ready to burn the papers, asking the universe for their ideal companions, it was almost midnight, and the girls felt both exhausted and giddy. This was new territory for them, experimenting in something this different. However, the different activity, performed as a group, was also strangely entertaining. As the last of the pages burned, the girls stopped trying to concentrate on the feelings that having their perfect man in their lives would inspire in them, and watched the smoke slowly drifting into the night, dissipating into the Las Angeles smog until all they could see was the starlight.

Feeling tired, they went back inside and watched a couple of episodes of some old Dingo channel teens comedy they had laying around before going to sleep.

That night, the girls each dreamed of the man they'd hoped to conjure, each thinking about what kind of person they'd draw into their respective lives. Slowly, their thoughts shifted to others, things teenage girls approaching the end of high school think about, before sleep overtook them, and they all drifted off.

The next morning, with a secret hope some couldn't quite identify and none of them were quite willing to admit, they scattered once again across the city of angels.

:}

Yes, this story is Trina centric. Gonna spoil one thing, there will be background Jori, cause that's how I wrote this. Not gonna tell you too much, except Trina doesn't wind up with one of the Victorious characters. Other then that, your on your own.

Review, so I know if you like it, or I'm writing this for my health. See my comment about Sanity above.


	2. Chapter 2

Please see chapter 1's disclaimer. Nothing's changed, I don't own.

:}

It felt strange, after the get together and over the next couple of weeks, how they'd text one another. It wasn't the usual, just sharing news, checking in. No, there was a difference to the subtext of the texts. It felt like they expected to see something, some hint of a change. Like they expected at least one of them to have met a great guy, and be ready to share their happy news with the world. Trina felt it, the hope, the expectation, of hearing that somehow the spell worked, and they'd all get the man of their dreams. Despite the warnings they'd read on how long even the quickest spell might take, she almost expected someone to have already met someone. Any sign that would fill the others with hope that their man was coming. But as the days went by, nothing like that happened. They were still the same girls who they'd already been, dealing with the same chiz they'd always dealt with, and no man materialized to change all that. It seemed that whatever magics they'd tried to invoke had failed miserably.

Trina wasn't alone in that feeling. All the girls had been waiting, watching, hoping. Yet even as Trina kept up with the vigil, she felt it was more from expecting the girls to take more chances then anything mystic happening. After all, isn't that how this kind of thing worked? One expects something to happen, so one is looking, more open to invitations. But there was no progress as it felt like the other girls were content to watch, expecting their invoked perfect man to somehow find them, thus nothing was gonna happen. Disappointed but not surprised, the elder Vega girl chalked it up to a night of experimentation, silently thanked her parents for helping her have friends who weren't druggies, and moved on. There were, as always, bigger goals to chase then obsessing over what she did on that fun but silly night she'd spent among her friends. Other events that she felt impacted her life far more then that one dance with the dark arts.

Like the fact that Beck and Jade had broken it off for good.

Jade had made the announcement on her slap page. Then, a short time later, it was confirmed by Beck on his. Each gave a short statement about the breakup, and then seemed to want to move on from the announcement. They had included the usual chiz about remaining friends, but even still, after only one day, Trina could tell that this had been the last breakup for the two of them. Everyone could see it, the way they interacted was so different, with each just letting the other go their own way. The whole school could see the new dynamic developed, one where Jade was no longer obsessing about her ex. It made many girls bolder in their flirting with the handsome Canadian, while also making the entirety of the school, faculty included, feel safer.

Of course there was a good reason for Jade's new attitude. A reason most of the student body had no idea existed, but still happened. It seemed that Beck hadn't just let Jade go, he'd handed her off, giving his best friends devotion to someone better emotionally equipped to love the pale beauty. So the school was in the dark about who got Jade, who was her new one and only, save Trina.

There were subtle clues. Like how, suddenly, just after the breakup, Jade was a regular at the Vega residence. Unlike before, when Jade would be there as part of the group, now she was also often there alone, joking around with Tori, or watching a movie, or just hanging out, having teenage fun. Of course the two girls tried to play it off as them just being friends, with Tori supporting Jade while she recovered from the breakup. Trina wasn't fooled. Tori and Jade were developing that uncomfortable glow that comes with being in love, that feeling that nauseates everyone around them who isn't. While they could hide it from their friends, it wasn't so easy to hide from the Vega family. In fact, simply being around them for any real length of time, watching their banter, it became obvious that Tori was Jade's new relationship.

Trina was elated. More then being happy that her sister was with someone who might not break her heart in three weeks, this was her chance to win the hottest boy at Hollywood Arts. She started carefully, keeping herself under control. 'Last time he and Jade broke up, he wasn't interested. I need to figure out how to approach, cause I'm not gonna just scare the boy away this time. Not again. Not this time. No, I need to play this right, cause hay, I've been wishing for this for a long, long time.'

The first thing Trina did was make sure she'd be around Beck enough for her plotting to work out. Altering her habits wasn't that hard, with her just making excuses to be around her sister, who was often around Beck anyways, so she seemed to be a part of the crowd, blending int the group almost seamlessly. The plan was to make it so the boy was more then used to having her around him, unlike the many girls who had just thrown themselves at him. Next, and almost as quickly as she ingratiated herself, Trina started dressing just a touch more provocatively. Each outfit was chosen to make sure her best features were presented in a flattering, but not explicit, way. She also started showing off her athleticism, deliberately taking a martial arts acting class to show off her physicality. That had the added benefit of allowing her to strut around in tights, showing off her toned tush. She hoped Beck, who was a student of Stage Fighting, would check out the class, despite not having the requirements needed to take it. The class required every student be a trained fighter of some kind, and Beck, a stage fighter, hadn't pushed his combat skills enough to qualify. Trina, however, was both qualified, and willing to take the class, just so Beck, and any other hot guy who might notice, could see how sexy she looked panting and covered in sweat. She hardly noticed the fact that this was the first time in a long, long time she was excelling at one of her entertainment classes. Instead, she made a point of dropping hints that she was in that class, dressed to kill, and working her tight ass off, whenever she could, just to draw attention. 'Best to do it more widely, so as not to seem to be aiming at Beck. he'll see through anything less then causal.'

Sinjin led the charge of boys who either tried to join the martial arts acting class, or just found reasons to participate. Robbie, however, went with the much more sensible approach of just watching. In fact, it was a stroke to the girls ego just how many boys decided they wanted to see her sweat. For the often confident seeming girl, that was a much needed ego boost, giving her more confidence to move ahead with her plan.

Beck, however, didn't seem to notice. Worse, Trina's attempts weren't nearly as subtle as she'd thought, to the point where everyone could tell she was practically throwing herself at the Canadian. After about a week and a half of this behavior, Jade approached Trina at the Vega home, taking a chance to talk to the older girl while away from prying eyes.

"Trina, got a moment?" Jade asked, looking so neutral it would shock anyone to think she'd had an agenda. To Trina, this could be her asking if there was more coffee, or maybe where Tori was, since Jade had chosen a moment when the youngest Vega wasn't there. She hardly noticed how odd that was, given that Jade sometimes waited, claiming it was a much more inviting environment then her own home.

"Tori had another audition." Trina said. "She went with..."

"Beck, I know." Jade cut in. "He asked me before he took her, so I know this is on the up and up."

"So..." Trina shifted, not sure where to go from this. While she'd figured out that Tori was kinda dating Jade, the two girls had never told anyone, not even Tori's family. Trina suspected they didn't even acknowledge themselves that they were dating, just kinda hanging out, figuring things out. "What do you wanna tell me?"

"Back off from Beck." Jade hissed.

"So you're going back to him?" Trina raised an eyebrow.

"God no!" Jade said, her face contorting into a brief moment of disgust. "Just, this isn't gonna get you any closer to winning Beck. In fact, normally I wouldn't bother to tell you, but Tori is kinda my friend, and I felt..."

"What?" Trina pushed.

Jade sighed. "This thing you're doing, with the tights, acting all provocative, it's not what Beck likes. In fact, he's kinda turned off by the obvious way you're flinging yourself at him. Worse, it's making you look extra desperate, which normally I'd just laugh at." She looked to meet the other girls brown eyes. "Still, you are Tori's sister, sooo… This thing your doing, the desperately throwing yourself at Beck, it's worse then just making a fool of yourself in front of the whole school. Some of the guys, guys like Sinjin, they're noticing, and starting to whisper. Hell, they're starting to think that maybe your not all that hot, and that maybe you're not worth the effort. Guys like Sinjin, who have to rent their dates, are talking like maybe you're too desperate, and that maybe your too easy. That the only guys you'd wind up with would have some kind of disease. And these are the guys like Sinjin, or Burf. Guys who, as much as it pains me to admit it, just aren't in your class. You can be pretty, the outfits you've been showing off prove that. But all you come across as is cheap and easy. They seem to think that, if your throwing yourself at a guy, any guy, then you're not that hot. Honestly, it does make you look desperate."

"I'm not throwing myself..." Trina started.

"Compared to what we did with Moose, no." Jade admitted. "But that was for a short term, and we learned our lessons. This, it's not that obvious, but it also not nearly as subtle as you seem to think it is. Trina, you're working way too hard at making people notice how you look, and it's drawing the wrong kinds of attention. You look desperate." The last three words were directly at her, leaving no room for argument.

Trina stood there, not imagining that Jade would ever say that to her face. Needing something to hold onto, she tried "So you're not wazzed I'm trying for Beck?" Trina'd wanted to accuse Jade of bring jealous, but her history with the goth had shown her that Jade wasn't shy about threatening violence. No, this was something else. Something the older girl suspected, and was now about to find out for sure.

"I'm..." Jade seemed lost.

After several seconds of silence, Trina said "You're dating Tori." The words weren't said with any particular emotion, yet they shattered the air, rending the calm as attention shifted to the new topic. Now, this topic was going to be discussed.

"No, not dating..." Jade blurted. She looked around, making sure no one else heard. Then, almost too quickly, she said "Tori and I are just friend, and cause of Cat, I can be kinda touchy feely with my friends. Yea..." Even to Trina, it sounded wrong. Jade was a better actress then that, and Trina knew it. The older girl jumped in.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Trina asked. "You know what, forget it. I don't need to know." Trina took a deep breath. "Okay, you were trying to help, cause you and Tori are such good 'friends'." She made bunny ears with both hands, the symbol for quotation marks, in case the way she modulated her voice didn't emphasis it enough. "I guess I should thank you. I'm just glad you trusted Beck enough to have him alone with Tori while she auditions."

"You'd have me send her with Cat?" Jade asked. Then she shook her head, smiling for a moment. "No, I truest Beck." She hesitated. "That is, I trust him now, since he started dating this new chick."

"What?" Trina asked, inhaling almost too quickly as the shock overtook her. "He's dating? Who is it? Is it Marsha Walsh? I knew she had a thing for him. I'll bet she..."

"Whoa there." Jade jumped in. "He's not dating Marsha Walsh, or any other girl from Hollywood Arts. Hell, he's not even dating one of those Northridge skanks." Jade closed her eyes for a second. "Alyssa Vaughn..."

"So she finally admitted they were more then friends, huh?" Trina said quickly. She then saw the annoyed look on Jade's face. "I should let you finish, shouldn't I?"

Jade growled. "Alyssa introduced him to some model she knew, and they hit it off." The pale girl didn't seem too happy about that, but pushed on to let Trina know about Beck's new girlfriend. "I haven't met her, but I've seen them together. I was with Tori…" She shook her head, a sign of release, "She talked me down."

"So whats she like?" Trina asked. She didn't know why, but she needed to know about the competition.

"Imagine what a stereotypical California girl is supposed to look like, and enhance that." Jade said. "She's tall, maybe an inch taller then Beck. I know, cause she was taller then him, and she was wearing flats." Jade smiled awkwardly. "I checked." She coughed. "Anyways, tall, busty, probably bigger then me, athletic, with tanned skin and a really pretty face."

"You know, you're with my sister, right?" Trina said, just to keep from screaming.

"Doesn't mean I can't judge the competition." Jade said. "Not that I'm competing with this girl, but she walks down the street, and guys go," Her voice shifted to a much more masculine sounding one, edging on the base, "Damnnn, girl."

"You know, your far too good at that." Trina said, but couldn't help but smile. "Hows her ass."

"Tight body, her ass is more of an athletes, but it looks good." Jade said. "And your right, I sound kinda gay now, don't I?"

"No judging here." Trina said. "That is, as long as you don't cheat on my sister."

"I don't cheat." Jade emphasized. "Besides, I'm about more then the looks."

"I saw the way you reacted to Moose." Trina informed the blue eyes girl.

"And infatuation fades." Jade said. "I got over him. No, I need a lot more, and Tori is more then hot enough for any guy."

"So Beck has a new girlfriend, huh?" Trina shifted back to the point she was comfortable with. She had her answer about Jade and Tori now, and didn't need to push that point any more. 'In time, we'll make sure this is a good thing for Tori. Just give them time so Tori can get her hooks in this girl, nice and tight...' A smile crossed her face, only to fade as the imagined image of Beck's new girl shot through her, drawn back by the goths response

"Yep." Jade said. "So stop making a fool of yourself. And you don't have to stay in Mister Trejo's class, either."

"Why?" Trina asked.

"Because, physically, it's the single hardest class at Hollywood Arts?" Jade said more then asked.

"But I'm getting an A." Trina protested.

Jade managed to hide her shock. "Then stay in the class." She relented. "It's probably good for you."

"Thanks." Trina replied.

"So, I think I'll go now." Jade said. "Just, don't tell your parents."

"Tell my parents what?" Trina was smiling now.

"Look, Tori and I aren't really sure what we are, so no sense in telling anyone until we figure that out." Jade explained.

"I'll give you both time to figure things out." Trina assured Jade. "And once again, thanks or telling me. I really appreciate it." She resisted telling the girl that her parents already suspected, knowing they'd made progress, and she didn't want to tarnish that. Not if Jade was dating her sister. 'Best to get along with my sisters girlfriend…. Man, why does that sound so right? Did I always suspect, or have I suspected long enough...' She pulled herself out to make sure Jade made it out of the house, and to lock the door. Her mind was already wandering to other topics.

Trina watched the pale girl leave, then locked the door and sat down to let it sink in. 'Beck has a new girlfriend. Someone he met through Alyssa Vaughn.' Her mind circled back around. 'Beck is dating a tall blond girl with huge knockers and a tight ass. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that? I mean, my best features are my tits and ass, and Jade said she has better on both fronts. Man, how the hell am I ever gonna get a great guy when, for whatever reason, Los Angeles is full of hot girls?' Trina thought for a moment, and a darker thought hit her. 'Wait, I know why their here, they wanna steel our hot guys.'

Trina allowed herself to wallow in her misery for a little longer, crying silent tears over losing another guy. Then, like she always did, she pulled herself together and promised, once again, that some day, a hot guy would be begging her to take him. After all, she was Trina Vega, and she was all that. 'Just need someone to notice.'

Needing a release, Trina went for a run. Despite the fact that Trejo's class was one of the most intensive workouts in Los Angeles, Trina just needed to do something physical, to help clear her mind, and release some held in emotions she hadn't realized she was hording. So she went for a short run, just to get out of the house and relax.

Trina was jogging along when she almost ran into a boy she hadn't seen before. Said boy was maybe six one, two hundred and thirty pounds, with dark hair and intense brown eyes. "Watch where your going." He snapped at her. She noted that he was wearing a black leather jacket over his Union Jack T-shirt and blue jeans, along with his tight, muscular body.

"I'm not the one who was hiding in the bushes." Trina snapped back. "Wait a second... what are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"If you must know, I was looking for my girlfriend." The boy said, looking aggravated. Then he sighed, even as he tried to hide it. "Unfortunately, while I know she's around here somewhere, I lost the address..." His voice faded, just a touch, showing both his frustration, and his embarrassment at losing the address. He seemed ready to continue.

"So your stalking her?" Trina cut in, her hand sneaking to where she hid her can of pepper spray. While she was belted, even talented in her marital arts training, she knew a boy his size was easier handled with pepper spray.

"NO!" He snapped, looking around. Quickly gaining better control of himself, his voice was more normal when he next spoke. "Just, don't tell the police."

"My dad's a cop." Trina shot back.

"Is he near by?" The boy asked, a dark smile on his face. "You know what, forget it. I'm not the kind to hit a girl."

"Then..." Trina started. Her pepper spray was now kinda hidden in her palm, with her fist closed. She was ready to take this boy out.

The boy sighed, hands up in surrender. "My girlfriend dumped me for some pretty boy, cause she thought..." His voice seemed caught. "I don't get it. I know I'm hot, and I'm totally cool. Hell, I'm even tough. What could he have that I don't? I mean, I have it all."

"Now your reminding me of this girl I kinda know." Trina said, smiling. She saw the anguished look on his face. "You know what, never mind. What do you know, other then she's somewhere in the Hollywood Hills?" Trina tried to be comforting, cause the boy was right, he was hot, in a rough, rugged sort of way. "She IS in the Hollywood Hills, right? I mean, that's a big enough area, without anything else to narrow it down."

"I heard that this boy went to that school for pansies, Hollywood Arts..." The boy started.

"STOP!" Trina's voice was edged with rage. But she contained herself. 'You're lucky your hot.' She took a deep breath, and would have enjoyed how his eyes tracked her chest if she wasn't focusing on her next statement. "I go to Hollywood Arts."

"Well, your a girl." He said defensively. "You're supposed to be a pansy."

"I'm working on my third degree Black Belt in Kempo, so watch it, bud." Trina told him. Her pepper spray was once again at the ready.

"Sorry, kinda put my foot in my mouth." He admitted. "I'm Jax."

"Like the video game character?" Trina asked.

"I think you have the wrong name..." Jax said, trying to get back to his problem.

"So Jax..." Trina started.

"And you are?" ha asked.

'Trina." She replied. "Trina Vega."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss Trina Vega." He said, offering his hand while suddenly showing a lot of manors.. "So, you know of any guys at Hollywood Arts that just started dating a tall blond?"

"Okay, I can think of two people." Trina told him. "But I doubt it's Tony P." She smiled, bating Jax.

"And why don't you think it's Tony P?" Jax asked.

"Cause Tony P is dating Tony M." Trina filled him in. Then her eyes narrowed. "You don't have a problem with the gays, do you?" The threat edged back into her voice.

"Nope." Jax said, popping the P. "I deal with them all the time at my job."

"And that is?" Trina asked.

"Well, I'm aging out of working as an underwear model." He told her. "I think it's cause pedo's run that business, cause they like the boys. Lucky me, I'm tall and good looking enough to work runways." His chest puffed out. "Okay, I'll take whatever work my agent can find me, but yea, I'm a model. Have been one since I was fifteen."

"So twenty years?" Trina teased.

"Three, almost." Jax said. "Look, I kinda blew it with Maddy, and before I could make things up to her, she went and dumped me for this pretty boy she met through her friend, Alyssa."

"I think I know the guy, and you've got your problems." Trina told Jax. "First, he's every bit as handsome as you've heard, and on top of that, he's got cool for days. Boy is calm, mature, controlled, and can handle simply amazing levels of crazy." She couldn't help smiling as she remembered where she'd seen him handle crazy. "He's also one of my sisters friends. Just spoke with his ex a short while ago."

"You're friends with his ex?" Jax asked, smiling. A plan seemed to be forming in his mind, even as they spoke.

"She's the walking definition of crazy." Trina filled in. "Girl lives for revenge too."

"She's not planning on hurting Maddy, is she?" The boy asked, now showing a touch of concern. "I mean, Craazy girl hurting her ex, that's fine, probably doing thew world a favor." He noticed the look Trina was giving him. "Or, if you prefer, she could just mess with him a bit, and maybe, after Maddy comes running back to me, you can swoop in and win yourself a hot boyfriend."

"She said that this time, the breakup between her and Beck, that's the boy, but this time it was mutual." Trina explained. "She's not gonna get involved in his love life. Not this time."

"And your just gonna take it?" Jax tried.

"I like the way he looks, and how cool he is, and the fact that he was, and is, the best boyfriend material at Hollywood Arts. Hell, I'd take a swing at this Maddy girl if I thought that would help me win him, cause of Beck's history. But three years dealing with miss cray cray has changed him, so I can't just toss his current girlfriend aside and take over." Trina said, then huffed.

"Who does that?" Jax asked.

"His ex." Trina said. "Between you and me, I used to think she was all bark, no bite. But I've seen her do thing that are not physically possible. Girl once cut up the janitors trash can with only a pair of scissors. The kind used for cloth."

"She's not that tough." Jax said, almost waving the feat off. "So it was what, plastic"

"Thick industrial plastic." Trina confirmed. "Takes metal snips to cut, and she did it with normal scissors. So, as a warning, you mess with him, you mess with her, and I'd hate to have that pretty face of yours messed up."

"How strong could that be?" He asked, acting all macho.

"She could probably crush your huevos with one hand." Trina informed him. "And that would be a major shame."

"So your saying I should move on, forget Maddy?" Jax asked. He stood up to his full height, smiling a much more practiced, and attractive, smile at her. "Like maybe the single girl I just met?" His voice dropped just a tad, becoming deeper. "Hello lady."

"Temped." Trina admitted. "Tell you what. I'll give you my phone number, and if you call to ask me out, and manage not to ask any questions about Beck and your ex, maybe we can go out for a date. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Jax said. "Just, and this is for my own edification, was I even close?"

"Beck lives several blocks from here." Trina told him. "And that's about as close as I'm gonna give you."

"Never been threatened by a guys ex before." He commented as he pulled out his top of the line Pearphone. "Honestly, what is the worst she could do?"

"Mess you up, mind and body." Trina said, taking his phone. "Girls got a sick, vivid imagination, and might mess up your pretty face, just because. But the real damage would be across the board, to your life."

"Then I'm glad I met you, pretty lady." He said, pouring on the charm.

She took the time to program her number into his phone. After doing so, as she checked to see that her number was successfully saved, and found he had a lot of phone numbers. "Guessing you know a lot of people for work, huh?" Trina asked.

"You wouldn't believe the number of parties we go to." Jax said. "And the girls, they can wind up going to twice as many parties. I shit you not, there are a lot of guys, fashion critics and the like, who maintain a macho, two fisted drinker, tough guy image. In fashion!"

Trina laughed. "Must be compensating for something." She said, giggling. "So, Jax without a last name, I'll see you around, right?"

"Fitzpatrick." Jax said. "I'm Jax Fitzpatrick. Or my professional name, Jax F!" He smiled for a moment. "Um, there's an exclamation point at the end of that."

"I think this is getting awkward." Trina said. "Call me?"

"Definitely." Jax replied. "Or Text. One way or another, you'll be hearing from me."

Trina jogged home, smiling. 'Maybe I don't need to be all jealous of Beck and this new girl?'

:}

To the guest who reviewed, I may try my hand some day at Jade and Trina ship, but you'll have to be happy with their growing (Lets call it) friendship here. After all, Trina has a whole world of people she may meet. Speaking of, what do you think of Jax? Love him? Hate him? Wanna know more about him? So many possibilities here.

This story is one of my hard disk refugees, something I've had a while, and now that it's aged properly, I felt like finishing it up, editing it, and then seeing where it goes. That means I have a bit already written, but need to edit and modify before I feel good publishing. Still, I hope to have it up at a chapter every couple of days. Just, don't hold me to that.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day, another chapter. Please refer to chapter one for the disclaimer.

:}

The very next day, the day after meeting Jax, Trina would get her first look at Maddy. It was accidental, while on line looking up her new potential boyfriend to see what she could find out about one self styled Jax F!. 'God, the girls would be so jealous, me and a model.' That thought made her smirk. 'Then maybe everyone would see what a wonder I really am.' However, as she was scrolling through the on line images, she found that there were several pictures where he was with a tall, statuesque blond. Actually, there were a multitude of tall blonds, but always seen one at a time, and most weren't that busty. Only one statuesque blond, however, was tagged as his girlfriend, and she was just as stacked as Jade had implied. That girl in the picture was tagged Madeline Fairchild, who in the caption was listed as both his girlfriend, and a model. Knowing she'd regret it, and that Jade had probably already done this research, Trina opened the various links about the young blond Beck was now dating.

The first thing Trina learned, from the various articles, as well as the girl's Wikipedia page, was that Maddy was a teen model who was retiring to go to collage, despite only being seventeen. One article went into more details, saying she'd graduated early, thanks to dedicated tutors and hard work. Trina knew it was possible, if the person was willing to take the extra units. 'She's smart, but not overwhelmingly so. And from what I can gleam from these articles, she seems nice enough. Also, she used to date Jax, for, whats it say there….? Maybe three and a half months. At our age, that's not that surprising. Course, from the way he was carrying on, I'd assumed they were like Beck and Jade.' her smile broadened for a moment. 'Lots of drama while everyone assumed they were the it couple. That, and jax made it sound like they'd been together a whole lot longer. So...'

Then, drawn by a strange curiosity about this gorgeous girl, she decided to check into Maddy's background, meaning her family, the Fairchild's. It was an easy enough search, since many of the articles made mention of the family, and had links she could follow. Turned out the Fairchild's were rich, owners of several holdings, including Fairchild's industries. Trina could tell, just from reading between the lines, that Maddy and her brother were being groomed to take over running the investment slash management firm her father built, or maybe inherited, Trina didn't know, while the articles were vague on the specifics. 'Her mom was a model too. Guessing that's how her dad chose her, huh? What is it about rich men and models?' Trina gave a big sigh. 'Jax must have looked great on paper. Wonder why they broke up?' Not satisfied with being curious, and knowing she could at least look, Trina decided to find out the reasons.

It took Trina all of three phone calls to get her answer. The third person she called, Sinjin, had the most likely reason. The lanky boy told her that Jax had one major problem, which that was his double standard. Jax, according to Sinjin's sources, believed his girlfriend should be totally loyal, but that guys had a genetic need to spread their seed as much as possible. It kinda sounded to Trina like Sinjin was down with that logic, even as the nerdy boy avoided speculating in favor of telling the Latina the facts.

Trina called Sinjin back on a land line just to hang up hard on the boy, hard. Even that release wasn't enough for her, and she contemplated throwing the phone out the window. Instead, she settled for just slamming it down several more times. When that didn't calm her rage, she headed down to the exercise room they had next to their garage, to strike the heavy bag her dad had hanging there, just to let out steam. 'Probably was my turn to have a player ask me out. I mean, Tori can't have all the users, can she?' She thought as she continued to slam the heavy bag. It took her a while to exhaust herself, all while she contemplated how to spin her interactions with Jax F!

The next day, as Trina was heading out to the asphalt cafe, intent on seeing if Tori wanted to grab lunch, or if the younger girl was planning on getting her nutritional needs met by sucking them out of Jade's mouth, Trina saw the tall blond girl, live and in person, for the first time. "Trina, want company?" Jade asked, intercepting Trina before pulling the older girl to a nearby table.

"You didn't have to do that." Trina said. "I'm not gonna mess her up. I just wanted..."

Jade sighed. "Look, let him go." She instructed the Latina. "Even if he wasn't dating miss fantasy over there, it's gonna take a lot of work, and a long, long time, before he sees you as anything other then that desperate girl trying to win a boy who is so obviously out of her league."

"I'll have you know, last night, I ran into a model, and he asked me out." Trina growled.

"Good for you." Jade said, showing a totally different reaction then the older girl expected. "Underplay your desperation, and you may do fine. Just, lets hope he's a better man then Maddy's ex. That guy was a player."

"She told you about him?" Trina asked, now curious about Maddy's side of the story. 'Couldn't hurt to know from the horses mouth what Jax did to cause them to break up.'

"No, I'm still not comfortable sitting near her." Jade replied. "And Beck says I have to give Tori my scissors before I'm allowed to sit down at 'Their table'. Sheesh, one little offer to cut her hair, and suddenly he's worried I might do something rash."

"There are literally too may ways to go from here." Trina commented. "So your exiled?"

"Self exiled." Jade told her. "I can sit with them any time I want. I just have to give up my only means of protection from the cold, cruel world."

"I've seen you punch out a Buick." Trina told the pale girl.

"And no one is supposed to know about that." Jade shot back. "They're just supposed to think it, believe it's true. Just, no one is supposed to know, one way or the other, cause that uncertainty, it makes them even more nervous...' She smiled a distinctively predatory smile, only to let if fade into a more genuine, friendly one. "Now, I suppose I could go sit with miss beach bunny, but I'm gonna need another day or so to be sure she's not gonna try and take anything else from me."

"A, you and Beck broke up." Trina pointed out. "I mean, aren't you with my sister now?" She gave a seconds pause for an answer, then pushed forward. "And B, why is she here? Didn't she already graduate?"

"She waiting for delayed entrance into UCLA." Jade replied.

"Guessing you didn't rely on her Wikipedia page to know that." Trina quipped.

"Why not, that's on it." Jade said back. "But yea, I got the update straight from the studs mouth."

"So you and Beck are getting along?" Trina was looking for confirmation now.

"You already knew that." Jade said. "But yea, Beck was worried about what I might do. I'll admit, I did, and do, have my reservations. You remember what I said about impossibly hot guys?"

"No, cause I think you told Tori." Trina stated.

"Anyone that good looking is probably hiding something." Jade said.

"So? Your about as good looking as her." Trina said. "What are you hiding."

Jade opened her mouth to speak, and found she didn't have a comeback. Half a moment passed with her trying to find anything to say, but she lacked even an idea of what direction she wanted to go, denial or confirmation.

Trina, feeling merciful, let her off the hook. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure I know some of your secrets. Enough to understand why you might be single at any one time." The older girl could feel the glare focusing on her. "I mean, it must be so hard, being a perfectionist."

"Nice save." Jade admitted.

They could feel the tension departing as they found themselves relaxing into one anothers company. The two were even find a comfortable rhythm, knowing when to speak and how to react so as to keep everything honest, but not insulting. At the same time, each girl was watching the other as they tried to decide what to say to each other next, what to talk about now. That's when a shadow slid onto the table. Instantly they were alerted to the presence of a new person, someone who'd approached while they were talking, focused on each other. "What do you want?" Jade snapped, and the tall blond took half a step back.

Despite that, and the obvious fear she was now showing, Maddy stood her ground, as much as she could. "Um, Jade, Hi... I was wondering if… no, starting over." She gave a soft gulp. "Um, I'm hanging out with the guys, your guys, um, your friends. Anyways, we're planning on hanging out at Tori's house after school, and I'd really love it if you could be there." She shifted from one foot to the next nervously. "I mean, for three years, you've been one of the most important people in Beck's life, and I really wanna get to know you." Her nervous smile showed real concern, as well as the beginnings of the fear almost everyone felt for the pale girl.

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but Trina knew, just by the look the pale girl was giving Maddy, what she said next wasn't gonna be helpful. "Not as..." Jade started.

"HI!" Trina all but yelled. "I'M Trina." Her volume dropped, even as Jade looked at her with dark intentions. "Tori's older sister. I'm probably gonna be there too, since I live there, so I, er, you'll probably see me, and, er... Oh, yea, I kinda ran into your ex, Jax, while jogging last night." Inside, however, she noted 'Her eyes, are they violet?'

"You ran into Jax?" Maddy asked, looking like she needed to sit down. "You live in the same general neighborhood as Beck, right?" She looked more freaked out then nervous now. "What do you suppose he was doing up in the hills?" The innocence either screamed of a front, or a dangerous level of denial.

"Look, he has no idea where Beck lives, and I intend to keep it that way." Trina wanted intel, so calming the tall, gorgeous woman took president. "But I was wondering, the press seem to think it was the cheating, but maybe you have your own side of the story? I'm only asking cause he asked me out, and I'm thinking about it."

Maddy looked at Trina, and it was like she was seeing the older girl for the first time. "You could do worse." She said. "Hell, I did. But yea, he cheated, cause he's a teenage boy in a world full of beautiful women, and he likes to have his ego stroked. And as for why we broke up, I'll make you a deal. Talk this one into a girls night, and you'll all get the full story." A head nod in Jade's direction left no doubt who Maddy wanted at the gathering.

"Done." Trina said, holding out her hand. Out of the side of her eye, she'd been watching Jade, sure that some snide comment was coming in retaliation for being called "This One."

Jade was listening in with rapt attention, like she might get something she could use against someone from their conversation. "It's nice when we can find common ground." She said, but softly enough to catch the rest of the other girls conversation.

Maddy took Trina's offered hand and they shook. "So, Trina, that's short for Katrina, right?" She waited long enough for a quick nod. "Anyways, I was just gonna comment on that strong grip you have, but man your hands are soft. You use lotion?"

"Yep." Trina replied. "I'd tell you, but Lane, Mister Alexander, he's like totally into lotions, and he and I don't agree on this particular brand."

"So your not telling me because your worried that the guidance counselor will overhear?" Maddy questioned.

"I really don't wanna have that argument with him again." Trina explained to the blond. "He's a good guy, and he wants us to feel like he's helping, so sometimes he goes a bit overboard. Like the lotion. It's just, on my skin, this lotion does wonders. Hell, you can't even tell I practice Kempo."

"Wow." Maddy said. "You fight?"

"More for physical fitness, but there's something to be said about knowing how to hurt people." Trina told her. "I also box a bit." Her eyes glanced to her side. "And Jade here is freakishly strong, and has been learning how to fight. Not sure of her style yet."

Jade sighed. "I kinda picked stuff up, learned it alone the way in stage fighting, that kind of chiz."

"Sam's teaching you, isn't she?" Trina asked.

"Lots of wrestling, for some reason." Jade said as a way to confirm. "I'm learning how to better defend myself. Plus, I have a talent with weapons. My mom, she dated this guy, does special research for the movies. He said I was the kind he could teach how to make almost anything a weapon. He taught me some tricks, then made me promise not to become a professional assassin. I told him I was gonna be an actress, maybe a director. Whatever, it doesn't matter, cause I'm gonna be famous."

Maddy smiled. "So glad we're gonna be friends." She splurted. "And Trina, Jax isn't a bad guy, just immature. Modeling happens kinda fast for those who make it, and it's usually over before you know it. Many people have to grow up fast, cause otherwise, their eaten alive. Jax just needs to realize that sex can make or ruin a relationship. Of course, in that he's hardly alone. There are a lot of people out there who fall into sex as a way of dealing with the stress. It's just one way, and not the worst. Drugs are. The worst. Lots of drugs in the world, in that environment. Pills to calm you down, or help with the weight. Now they're on steroids that help burn fat, and who knows what other things they do to keep their bodies fit and trim and looking like the clients want." Maddy sounded like she was being dragged along by a point that had already been made, yet she also wanted to be clear about. A momentary pause let her escape. "Point is, their under a lot of stress, and Jax could use a good woman to help him grow up. Hell, I just wish I'd never slept with him, cause he's a good friend, and now we've lost that. It's one of the reasons I'm so desperately trying to be friends with Jade here, no matter how scary she may be. I envy people who can have that kind of relationship with their ex's."

"Guess we'll see you at my place." Trina said. Both she and Jade needed a little space, because things got a little heavy there for a moment, and they all needed process what had been said.

"Great, see you then." Maddy said before rushing off to sit next to Beck.

"Gonna be a long night." Jade moaned.

"Shut it." Trina warned. "We both know, this is for the best. Tori and Beck are really good friends, and that means you and I both deal with Maddy, for as long as their going out."

"Whatever." Jade snapped, and they both knew that was the end of it, for now.

That day Trina was anxious to get home, even if she had no idea what would be waiting for her once the show began. 'Maybe it'll be a train wreck, maybe not. Lordy knows, Jade needs to let Beck go, cause she has Tori. And I should follow that advice, cause I'm not Maddy. I'm pretty, but damn, big tits, tight ass, girl is hot.'

As an added complication to her strangely anticipated plans, Tori insisted Trina take her home that day. It was the first time in over a week that Trina drove her sister home. 'Jade usually drives her home, so they can stop along the way, maybe flirt, or grab something, or whatever cutesy things they may do. But hay, I get it. Neither of them is ready to call their whatever anything, so why let anyone know before they figure it out.' Trina sighed. "So, Maddy seems nice."

"She is." Tori replied. "She's super sweet, and thoughtful, and caring, and god it drives me nuts." The younger sisters voice emphasized her frustration at the end.

"I thought you liked her." Trina said, keeping the mocking at the edge of her own voice.

"Oh, I do, I really do. I think she's a wonderful girl, and I hate that someone like her exists. Scratch that, I hate that I can't just hate her." Tori's eyes now stared holes into the floor of Trina's car. "I mean… God, I sound so shallow. It's just, look at her. I feel bad, cause I wanted a reason to hate her. Boys wanna be with her, she's rich, she's worked as a model, and she's blond,. You know how I envy the way guys treat blonds..." Brown eyes were now locked on her sister. "She has, like, every advantage, every reason to be mean, and she isn't. Not one attempt to lord her wealth, her looks, those tits, anything, over our heads."

"If she stands close enough to Cat, her tits may well be over Cat's head." Trina joked.

"This isn't funny." Tori snapped. "I feel horrible, cause I wanna hate her, and there simply isn't a good reason too. I'm the bad guy here." She almost whimpered

"Have you told her that?" Trina asked. "Maybe you've told her about how much you envy blonds, or girls with big knockers, or maybe her unbelievable eyes? Let her know how jealous you are?" She didn't wait for an answer. "No, of course you haven't, cause you're a good person. Everyone has something, someone, their jealous of. I like to remind myself of that so I don't walk over the little people too much. But still, I totally get it. She is a threat, cause she's what television and magazines say every guy should want. The last thing any of us really wanted was for her to be real."

"Okay, that sounds like it has a story behind it." Tori said, smiling.

"Aww, we're home now." Trina fake moaned. "Guess we'll have to continue this another time."

"No, you owe me a story." Tori pushed as they slipped out of the car and started towards the house.

Trina sighed. "Okay, you know how dad gets those box sets as gifts from the guys at the station?" Tirna waited for her sister to nod. "Okay, Ally McBeal, first season, they had a story run where the girl delivering the water was hot, and the guys all watched her bring the water bottles in. At one point, one of the guys even says he never wanted to hear her talk, cause it'd ruin the fantasy. The girl being ogled, she was played by Brooke Burns." Trina raised her eyebrow, letting Tori know she was done.

"Okay, so guys are pigs." Tori said. "At least in that show."

"No, thats the point." Trina shot back. "Shows like that, they rely on a kernel of truth to make the humor more poignant. Even though that girl was seen as a fantasy, there are guys out there who want that. I think, maybe, it's part of the draw of anonymous sex. The girl, or guy, you were with could be anyone, so you draw in the details. Never mind you probably just helped someone cheat."

"Is this a conversation I wanna know about?' Holly, their mother, asked.

"Probably not." Tori sighed. "Mom, Trina was just explaining to me why I'm not a bad person for wanting to hate Beck's new girlfriend, just because she's super hot, she's worked as a model, and her family is like really rich."

"Sounds like some pretty good reasons to dislike someone." Holly said, as she continued doing whatever it was she was doing on her phone. "I take it she wasn't what you expected?" The mothers eyes never left the phone.

"She's super sweet, and kind, and she's fun to be around." Tori started explaining.

"Is there a chance you might be dating her?" Holly asked. "Not that I'm against Jade, but if you can have a sweet, kind, rich girl over a dark, brooding terror like Jade..."

"No, I kinda have feelings for Jade." Tori said.

"And Maddy's dating Beck." Trina added. "Wait, you admitted having feelings for Jade? That's great! That means you two can stop hiding your relationship and go public."

"Not just yet." Tori said. "I made her promise not to say anything about it until after the hundred day kiss, assuming we even last that long."

"Sounds like you both need to..." Trina started.

"MOM!" Tori screeched, cutting off her sister as the younger girl realized something. "What gave it away? Me and Jade, I mean? Was it the way we were when she came over? Did we accidentally hold hands? Maybe it was the way we laugh together now that we're trying to figure out just what we are?"

"Honestly?" Holly asked, but her child wasn't backing down. "I thought you two'd been dating for months."

"Wow." Trina uttered, trying to figure out just what her mother knew that she didn't.

"Trina, thanks for the advice." Tori said a touch too quickly. "Now lets get ready, cause I'm amazed the others aren't already here." It sounded like she was done with that line of conversation, and wanted to move on to just about any other. Moments later, the young Latina had dashed up the stairs to change, and escape any new revelations her mother may be sitting on.

:}

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Well, what'd ya think of Maddy? Enough of a fantasy? What about Tori's feelings? It's natural enough to feel jealous sometimes, but it may be new for Tori to accept she feels that way. And how about when she found out her parents, or mothers, opinion of her dating Jade? Maybe others could have done it in half the words, but I like the feel of how everyone communicated.

And maybe Jade punched out a Buick, maybe that's just PR, we'll never know..

Reviews welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

See chapter one for disclaimer.

:}

The Vega girls had only been home a short time before Tori's friends started arriving. Almost expectedly, Jade was the first to arrive, bringing Cat. "...leaving me to clean up the mess. I mean, who does that?" Jade finished.

"You, all the time." Cat replied. "So why don't you just get rid of it? Not violently, cause I know you're you, but maybe another way? Maybe take it to a no kill shelter?"

"It's not my cat." Jade shrugged, neither smiling or showing any real strong emotion. "Fur ball belongs to my dad's new live in girlfriend. Miss party favor brought it with her when she moved in, and now it's making a mess." She gave a dark shiver, not happy about something. "I barely got used to that slobber machine moms boyfriend got her, and now I have to get used to another animal invading my home."

"You're mom got that dog for home defense." Tori pointed out. "And her boyfriend feeds it, which saves you money, as well as walked it almost daily so you don't have that much to do to take care of it. And the dog came already trained, house broken and everything, so you know it's easy to be around. Companionship and everything. Plus, it does some tricks." It almost felt like Tori was pro dog. Holly smirked knowingly from her spot in the kitchen, eyeing the girls.

"It's still a slobber machine." Jade pointed out. "And I'm glad Steve is feeding it, cause it eats more then mom and me, combined. It's chizzing huge."

Trina chuckled. She'd seen pictures of the puppy Jade's mother owned, and it was huge. Worse, from Jade's description, was while the dog was supposed to be for home defense, it was also a big cuddle junky. The Saint Bermastiff was about two hundred plus pounds, with a shaggy hide and a slobbering tongue. "So, where's everyone else?" Trina asked.

"They're coming." Jade said as she stalked over to claim a seat on the couch.

Cat walked to the kitchen, motioning for someone to help her move the table. "Someone, help me move this. We're probably gonna wanna play cards." Holly took that as her cue, and headed upstairs.

"Lets let the guys do that." Tori called out, while Trina walked over to help Cat move the tables around and set the chairs. There was a storage closet behind the kitchen door, next to the stairs that led down to the garage and exercise room. Cat wanted to replace the dining room table with the poker table that occupied a space in that closet.

As they were finishing putting the table away and pulling out the extra chairs, Andre and Robbie showed up. "Sorry we're late, but I had to stop and pick up Rex." Robbie said, producing the puppet.

"Thats okay." Jade replied. "It's not like we missed you."

"JADE!" Tori snapped. Jade raised her eyebrow, the pierced one, and the two girls had a stare-down. To Trina, it screamed sexual tension. To the others, however, it was just Jade challenging Tori to contradict her. "I'm the host, and I like having Robbie around."

"Really?" Jade drawled.

"In a group type setting, yes." The singer said, looking to her friends for support.

"So, anyone know where Beck is?' Trina asked.

"I like having Robbie around." Cat chimed in.

"Cat, we've moved on." Trina told the shorter girl.

"Yes, thank god." Andre added. "And Beck should already be here."

"He's in his car." Robbie said. "I think he and Maddy were..."

"ROBBIE!" Cat screeched. "We don't talk about that in polite company.

"What?" The puppeteer asked. "I was gonna say kissing."

"Cat's got herself a dirty mind." Rex chimed in.

"How far do you think I can throw Rex?' Jade asked the room.

"I see Jade's as mean as ever." Rex said, looking around. "Hay babe, if you need a man..."

"I'll look elsewhere." Jade cut the puppet off.

"You don't know what I got." Rex protested.

"But I can make sure you don't have it any more." Jade threatened, pulling her scissors out just an inch.

"Everyone just calm down." Andre tried. "None of us wanna see what Jade does with those scissors, so why don't we all just calm down, maybe play some cards."

That's when there was another knock on the doors, only this time it was the french doors nearer the kitchen. "Look, it's Beck." Cat called out, pointing at the couple waiting just outside.

"Robbie told us you two were testing the seats." Jade called towards the couple, and Tori hoped they wouldn't be able to hear from outside. The singer had already started moving towards the door, intent on letting them in.

"Sorry about that." Maddy said as she stepped into the house. "It was just an impulse."

"Well," Tori said nervously, "Impulses happen. Whats important is you two are here, ready to play cards."

"Oh." Maddy said. "I was kinda hoping we could talk. You know, get to know each other a bit better."

Despite the tall blonds desire, they wound up playing cards. Problem was there were too many of them to really fit around the half table the Vega's had. The tight fit was exacerbated by the fact that Maddy wasn't nearly as into the card games as the others. Yet, for a while, they squeezed together, played cards, and talked. Maddy, for her part, mostly listened as each of them shared stories, or whichever crisis of whomever they were dealing with, as well as the groups options on fixing it. Then, after a bit, Maddy excused herself from the table.

"Not into poker, are you?" Trina asked, getting up to join her away from the gang.

"Some people love it." Maddy replied with a half shrug. "I'm sure it should be fun. But you guys, you're cut throat. I mean, what is it with you people? Are you planning on being professional poker players or something?"

"Not me, I'm an actress." Trina told her.

"I know, everyone here is." The blond said, smiling.

"No, I'm a professional. As in, I'm paid for my work." Trina corrected her. "Of course, most of them have been paid, at one point or another, to act. If we include singing, their all professionals. You do realize their the diddly-bops, right?"

"Oh my god, we used to hate their song." Maddy groaned, holding her head with her hand. She perked up a moment later, addressing the shorter girl. "You know, favorite foods? My mom's a model, so we eat healthy, and the food they sung about, it was like our kryptonite. Well, not me, cause I eat a fair amount to feed my body. I'm big, and I work out a bit."

"You really don't have to sell us on how hard it is to stay in shape." Trina assured her.

"For me, in shape, but for mome, ridiculously under weight." Maddy said. "One of the reasons I didn't do high fashion, they need to be impossibly thin. I'm a bikini model, do fitness molding, and hell, lingerie. But not fashion. I could never hack it if I had to be that impossibly perfect."

"But you are." Trina hadn't intended to say that out loud.

"No I'm not." Maddy insisted.

"But your what everyone says we should want to be." Trina insisted. "Like a Barbie come to life."

"My waist is to thick, my bust too small." Maddy told her. "Okay, my hips are close, but that body of hers, the classic her, it's impossible. And then, in the early nineties, before they gave her 'More realistic' measurements, they went and produced an exercise video of her. It literally included a spot where she tells the viewers she has to work hard to maintain that figure."

"And now I hate Barbie." Trina said. "Used to envy her soo much."

"The cars, the beach house, the cloths." Maddy said. "Yea, what girl doesn't wanna be her, at some point in their lives. I mean, she was a model, a doctor, an astronaut..."

"And her cloths were always so perfect." Trina added. "Too bad Ken lacked…." Trina gave a mischievous smile.

Maddy looked at the shorter girl. "Yea, life was simpler when you didn't realize that boys had pee pee's, and girls didn't."

"Is that why you became a model?" Trina asked. 'I wonder, did they already ask, cause no one brought it up at the table.'

"My mom, and all my step moms, were models." Maddy admitted. "I was raised to believe that I had to be perfect, a beautiful girl inside and out. I worked hard in the pageants, then shifted to modeling as soon as I could make money doing it." Her violet eyes looked through Trina. "I had to make money, cause that's what my dad respected." She seemed to need to explain. "He kept telling me I had to marry a guy who could help run the family businesses. I had to land me a guy who could be his legacy. Then, Junior was born, and the pressure was off. I didn't have to bring in some dude to be his heir. All I had to do was be pretty and trust my brother, my younger brother, to manage my trust fund. God, you have no idea how frustrating it can be when you have a younger sibling who constantly seems to outshines you."

"Like me having a younger sister who's part of the main people of Hollywood Arts?" Trina asked. "A younger sister who opened the Platinum Music Awards, gaining international fame, as well as always being the one that everyone raves about, usually for her talent?"

"Yea, something like that." Maddy said, nodding. It looked to Trina like the taller girl had felt trumped, but wasn't ready to give ground. "So, Tori is that hard to live with?"

"Not usually." Trina told her. "But sometimes. Like the time she and Jade invaded the studio where they were filming my hit show, ¡Divertisimo!, and the director invited them both to be in a scene. It was my show, and they just got to be in it, without even asking me, or auditioning, or anything. Imagine how bad it could have been if the director knew who she was." Trina held a beat, letting the emotions pass. "But luckily, he wasn't that aware of the world outside his projects, or Spanish language music. Kinda funny, cause this guy was far from a native Spanish speaker, yet he was running a show made totally in Spanish."

"But hay, you starred in a television show, right." Maddy pointed out. "Wait, You said it like they stopped filming. Did they maybe move the show, hopefully?"

"Turns out a show like that has a very limited life expectancy." Trina said, smiling a sad smile. Her face brightened a moment later. "I'm hosting some lame Spanish language game show now. Something they got from Japan, and re-purposed for our use. It's pretty embarrassing, which is probably why I got the hosting gig. But it's money, and I get to be on television." Her smile was beautiful, even if she didn't realize it. "It's just where I am until my inevitable stardom happens."

"I almost envy your confidence." Maddy confessed, smiling. "Me, I work hard, but I'm often so unsure if things will work out. That's why I tend to take the path of least resistance. I became a model, did pageants, cause my mother pushed me too, and it wasn't that hard for me. I could go a lot further if I were willing to live their lifestyle, dedicate myself to the craft. But like I said, I did it because I wanted to impress my father, and he believes models are kinda worthless. More of a wife brochure for successful men. Basically, he thinks all models really are is pretty, when there's a lot of work that goes into being a successful model. I suppose that's why I'm going to collage. I'm going to win my dad's respect if it's the last thing I do, and to do that, I need a degree."

"You just keep working at it." Trina assured her. "All things are possible if you just work hard enough."

"Which is why you have a show, while the people who constantly hear people gushing about their talents aren't currently working in the industry right now." Maddy concluded, smiling. It was off somehow, but Trina didn't have time to think about it.

"Tori is all but signed with Neutronium, but yea, that's a good point." Trina said. Then, the older girl deflated. "I put up this wall, claiming to be so talented, like I don't see the looks in the teachers eyes every time I audition for anything. Or how people look at me, all the time, at school. Like I don't know how most people react to my singing. Hell, I know, deep inside, I'm not great yet. But I keep working at it, and I know, one day, I'll be everything I say I am. I'm not delusional." Her eyes almost begged, for a moment, for someone to believe her. Or maybe just believe in her the way she tried to believe in herself.

Maddy give her best encouraging look while smiling at the Latina. "Maybe they're right, and you won't get that far. Maybe, but there are a lot of people who succeed just because they have the will, the drive, and the ambition to keep going. I have faith in you." The blond's face seemed to explode into an ah-ha look. "Lets make a pact. I agree to be the rock who gives you encouragement whenever you need it, and you do the same for me. I know, going into collage, this early, is gonna cause me all kinda of problems, cause I know what guys see when I walk into the room. They see the double D's and a tight ass. They see the blond hair, the deep eyes, and the face. Problem is, that's all they see, and sometimes, it feels like it's all they'll ever see. I'm gonna need someone on my side to make it, and while I'm not against hard work, your level, that dedication, not my thing."

"At least we know your plenty smart, graduating early like you did." Trina said, trying to be helpful.

"More like my tutors enabled me to do in two a half years what most people need four to do." Maddy explained. "I went to a school that has a very accelerated program. I'd have dropped out, do to the work, the stress, but my dad made sure I stayed in. Mom said it was the price for being a model. So I graduated, and I'm waiting for the end of the semester so I can attend UCLA. And yea, I could have gotten into other schools, but for what I want, it's plenty good. Gonna major in business, maybe go pre-law. Win dad's respect by becoming a business woman, and running the company with Junior."

"Whats Junior's first name?" Trina asked. Somehow, it felt like that was the next question, one that showed interest in the tall girls family.

"Sebastian." Maddy said. "His mom thinks calling him junior is a blessing. I get it, there just aren't that many cute nicknames for Sebastian."

"Oh..." Trina trailed off.

"So, friends?" Maddy asked.

"Sure, friends." Trina agreed.

"Great, cause I have a request, and it feels kinda skeezy." Maddy told her. "I want you to, I don't know, maybe become Jax's friend." She gave that smile small children give when their hoping to get ice cream for dinner. "Not that I want you to date him. No, no dating Jax. Just be his friend. He really needs one to help him find his way into adulthood. So, please?"

"Sure." Trina agreed. "Why the chiz not. It's not like I get a hot boyfriend."

"Jade says their often not worth the effort." Maddy noted, not sure why that statement caused Trina to break out laughing.

"Jade always had hot boyfriends." Trina told her. "Dated Beck for a while. Now, she doesn't have to worry about some girl waltzing in and taking him away. Also, she may not be dating a hot boy now." The Latina was still amused, not totally sure why she was saying anything about Jade's current love life.

Maddy smiled. "Sure, that makes sense. I mean, she's not rushing to tell anyone who she's with, assuming she is, cause Andre said that Jade's lied about dating in the past."

"She has." Trina agreed. "Only, I kinda know who she's dating, and I can guarantee you, as strange as it feels, they make a good match."

"Are you…?" The tall blond looked nervous, like she was tramping on a forbidden subject.

"No, but I know the girl she is seeing, and I promised to keep that secret." Trina assured her. "And no, I don't have any problems with Jade dating a girl. Just, no one is supposed to know about it, cause Jade isn't sure yet."

"So Beck doesn't know?" Maddy asked.

"As far as I know, no." Trina replied. "So don't tell, cause he'll ask her, and she'll know it was me. Please, keep my life simple."

"She's dating your sister, isn't she?" Maddy said more then asked. "That's the only reason I can think of you'd be so freaked out about her assuming it was you who told. That, and according to Cat, she and you were never that close, and now she's relying on you as a confidant? No. She has to be dating your sister."

"It doesn't have to be, I have friends." Trina gave a weak protest. Then she relented. "But yea, it's her. This thing, it's really new for both of them. It seems that things aren't as simple as I wish they were, cause this, it's way to complicated, because of Jade." She inhaled, trying to collect her thoughts. "You see Jade, she's not so much Bisexual as having certain people she connect with, and those are the ones she should be dating. She really got lucky that Beck was one." Trina smiled, having explained things to her satisfaction. Inside, she was happy to have shared this bit of family development with Maddy, hoping it eased tensions between the her and Jade.

"She told you that?" Maddy asked.

"Tori theorized, based on guys Jade's been interested in, in the past." Trina assured her. "Plus my own conclusions. But yea, that's what we've come up with, and it seems to fit, for now."

"So it's possible that a gay guy, with the right person, could be straight?" Maddy asked.

"Yea, except things are kinda skewed, with respect to the gays. It's probable those who could find the one person they could be straight with, try real hard, and many succeed. So when someone's gay, their not one good person of the opposite sex shy of reverting. But us straight folk, we may well one day meet the right person and feel drawn to them in a sexual way." Trina guessed.

"Has that happened to you?" Maddy asked.

"Not yet." Trina replied. "But who knows, maybe it did, and I found myself a really good friend, or explained the attraction away, or missed it. Or maybe, I just need something, like Tori and Jade. They had a difficult relationship, cause Jade couldn't accept she was attracted to Tori. Now, they're trying it, and who knows." Trina smiled. "I think their gonna wind up married, with a couple of kids, and a very nervous neighbor."

Maddy smiled, enamored by the conversation. So she was almost caught off guard when Trina shifted the topic again. "So, your mom was a model, and your dad hates models? Guess that's why they broke up, huh?"

"No, see…." Maddy looked away, her mind trying to clear something up. "Both of my step mothers were models as well. Dad, he went through he list. My mom was a lingerie model, then he snagged a bikini model, then he went high class and married a runway model. I don't know if the next one is gonna be a different kind of model, cause I suspect he really wants to go back to the lingerie models."

"So, he likes to marry pretty women, and then keeps them around what, your seventeen, right? So thats maybe six years each? Man that's not a long time to be married. Try to make it last ten, at least." Trina was almost ranting.

"His marriages last a little over seven years, each." Maddy said. "So I guess step mom number three will last until she's what, thirty five? All I really know is she has a year left before my dad dumps her and finds his newest model wife. But she gave him a kid, just like each of his other wives, so she won't be gone, just banished from the castle."

"Sounds rough." Trina said.

"Wanna go into modeling?" Maddy asked. "Maybe you can become my fourth step mother."

"Think I'll pass." Trina assured her. "Yea, think I'll pass. Look, we should probably join the others. Beck is gonna be wondering where we were, while the other will be wondering why you haven't fled from my presence." They'd wandered out to the pool, looking across the valley while they talked.

"How bad could you be?" Maddy asked.

"I learned from my mistake..." Trina admitted. "But this one time, my sister and her friends won a private concert from Kesha, and I got to meet her. Only, silly me, I'm there, gushing over Kesha, and I insist on dragging her to my room, showing my stuff off. Found out that even rebels don't always appreciate my tastes."

"I met Kesha when she performed for one of my dad's functions." Maddy said. "I liked her music, and her style was memorable. But that rebel attitude, not exactly a big hit among my dad's clientele. We're sticking to more presentable recording stars. Would you believe that Rihanna can do corporate? Girls practically loves being naked in her videos."

Trina laughed, leading the taller girl back to the party. She would find herself banished to the edge of the gathering from that point forward, but it wasn't total. Jade, for some reason, made time to hang with her, if only for a little while. Tori checked on her, because the girl was a good sister, but as the accepted hostess she had to mingle. Besides, everyone loved Tori, so she was in high demand. Both Cat and Robbie also found time to talk to her, and Trina understood both. Cat was functionally everybody's friend, while Robbie still held a tiny hope that Trina might hug hum, with her largish breasts pushing into his virginal skin. 'That may be as close to a woman as he'll ever get, assuming Cat keeps playing her games.' Trina thought. While she agreed that Cat could do better, she also understood that it wasn't fair to Robbie to ask him to hold out for her, then go around looking for better options.

Eventually, everyone drifted out, saying their goodbyes before going home. Maddy stopped long enough to give Trina her phone number and a request to text her. "I want your number, and this feels like the best way to get it."

Trina thanked her, and went back to life as usual. She texted Maddy the next day, hoping the tall blond hadn't spent the night with Beck. She was rewarded with a response.

Trina (From Maddy): Jax's number, if you don't have it, is 555-xxy-yyxx. Call him, tell him you wanna be friends.

Trina (From Maddy): You are my friend, or I hope you will be.

Trina (From Maddy): And as a friend, I'm asking you to use that determination of yours to make Jax the kind of man a girl would feel lucky to date.

Trina rolled her eyes. 'He hasn't even called me yet. I mean, okay, he did call, asked me for Beck's address, and if I'd met Maddy yet. But thats it.' Trina thought. 'And, I suspect, he called me for a booty call. Not gonna go there, not with a guy I just met, no mater how hot he may be.'

:}

Sorry for the mistakes, had things come up this weekend.

New info on Jax, right? Review, and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own. Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon own everything but my original characters, the concept, and who knows, parts of Europe. This is for entertainment purposes only, and buys only my sanity.

:}

Despite her misgivings, Trina knew it was time to call Jax. She knew it was time to let him know what was up, and maybe help them both avoid him using girls like too many boys often tried to use her sister. But given his odd lifestyle, the Latina decided it was safer just to text him.

Jax (From Trina.): Spoke with Maddy, and at her request, won't be dating you any time soon. However, she said we should be friends.

Trina thought about sending another text. 'I should let him know I wanna talk...'

It would be a few hours later she'd get a reply, long before she had the courage to request a face to face.

Trina (From Jax F!): I'm staying at the world famous Palm Woods hotel. You should come by, wear something sexy. We have a pool, so swimwear is an option.

"Really?" Trina asked, looking at the ceiling. But that indignation lasted only a short time, before she went on line and looked up the Palm Woods. A quick search revealed that the Palm Wood was the place where a lot of kids who came to Hollywood with a dream and a contract in entertainment lived before they either moving up, or moving out. Trina decided that maybe it was time to visit Jax, if for nothing else, to see some celebrities.

'I wonder is Mrs. Lee knows about this place?' She wondered. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her.'

Trina made plans to go visit, then let Maddy know about where they were. 'I'm gonna have to be his friend? How the holy chiz do you remain friends with a hot, talented guy and not let it become anything more?' She wondered, her mind reeling at the many possibilities, including how jealous her friends would be if she were seen with a guy like him.

Trina decided to ask Tori. "Sista, how the holy chiz do you and Andre remain friends and not let it drift into anything more?"

"I remind myself that he has baggage." Tori said. "Or at least, in the early days, I did. But as time went on, I found that we just worked as friends. Honestly, it's up to us whether or not we let sex become an issue. Once we get past that, and the fact that guys are gross, rude animals who don't seem to get it, then it's easy to be friends with them. Also, this whole thing I have with Jade, it's making me wonder if any of the hints I've given guys in the past were really so obvious."

"Baggage?" Trina asked. "Are we referrer to a near record number of ex girlfriends, or maybe his way crazy grandmother, who no way in chiz could yell louder then I can?"

"Lets just be sure which one of you is crazy, okay?" Tori jabbed.

"Hay, I'm not the one dating Jade." Trina said back. "No hating on the girl loving, just, I don't see it."

"She's sweet, if you get past her defenses." Tori insisted. "Just, you might get cut up a bit along the way. Jade's complicated."

"Actually, since she's started dating you, I've seen a lot more of an upside to her." Trina admitted. "But when you said yes, that was crazy, no excuses."

"So, whats this about being friend with a boy, cause to my knowledge, you don't have any." Tori said, shifting topic to safer territory. But she realized what she said was way mean. "Oh, sorry, I meant to say, you don't have many friends, cause I'm sure you have a few."

"Thanks." Trina drolled. She decided she needed another opinion.

Cindy Chau somehow made it clear, with her voice alone, that she didn't believe Trina. "I mean, you actually want to go to this Palm Woods, and meet up with some male model? Like, your really gonna do it?" Cindy sounded less then thrilled, and since neither had bothered with video chat, sound was the only thing Trina could judge her reaction by. "Have you run out of boys to try and woo at Hollywood Arts?" Inwardly, Trina was grateful her friend had avoided the word "stalk."

"This is… God, why does it have to be so complicated." Trina groaned. "Look, Beck, the hot guy in Tori's social circle, he's dating this new chick, and..."

"Whats her name?" Cindy asked.

"Really?" Trina asked back. "You really need her name? Like, you'd ever have met her?"

"Maybe. You never know." Cindy shot back.

"Madeline Fairchild." Trina huffed. "And her ex, a model name Jax, but professionally he's..."

"Jax F!" Cindy in, again. "He's hot."

"How did you know that?" Trina asked.

"My other phone has voice recognition." Cindy said. "I asked, got a picture of her, and him. Boys a looker. And you claim you know him?"

"I ran into him while he was stalking Maddy." Trina said. "Of course, that was before I met her, but that's another story. Thing is, we've been in communication, and he invited me to his place, at the historic and world famous Palm Wood Hotel. And of course, I had to tell someone."

"And you chose me over your highfalutin Hollywood Arts friends. How nice." Cindy scoffed. "Why not call Margo, or Reba, or maybe Wendy?"

"Margo's a bitch, Reba doesn't have the time, and Wendy would tell me I'm being ridiculous." Trina counted off. "So, why you be hating?"

"Cause I realized, over the last few weeks, that you do get to meet the beautiful people." Cindy whined. "Like this whole situation. You're gonna be a guest at the home of the future famous, cause you know some guy who used to date the current girlfriend of your sisters friend. Me? I know you, and Margo, and a few kids from school, and then there's Phil, who's dating again, and guess what, she's pretty. He made a point of introducing us, just so he could let me know she was prettier then I am." Cindy seemed wounded by the antics of her ex.

"So? He told you he wanted a collage girl." Trina said. "Look, I'm sorry thing's didn't work out for you." A kernel of an idea popped in her head. "But hay, why don't you come with. I know, it's a bit of a drive, but we could make a day of it, go visit this model, then maybe hit the beach, before fighting traffic to get you home."

"So you're offering to drive?" Cindy asked.

"I wanna get there in one piece." Trina joked.

"I can drive." Cindy protested. "I just don't like to. It's the boyfriends job to drive you where you need to go."

"I have to get you out of that house, before your mother sighs you up for Cotillion." Trina groaned.

"I've been going since I was twelve." Cindy informed her friend. "I even had my coming out ceremony."

"I knew they were open minded here in California, but wow, a whole ceremony?" Trina joked. "Seriously, I though you had to be older."

"To be a debutant, but not to go to Cotillion." Cindy replied. "I'm not part of the real society, but the stuff mom and dad sent me to, that was enough. As someone once said, I have the skills and graces to survive in eighteenth century Vienna high society."

"And you like that stuff?" Trina asked.

"My mom wanted me to be a lady, regardless of how my dad made a living." Cindy explained. "We may not be rich, but we have class."

"So, you coming with?" Trina asked, wanting to get focused back on the business at hand.

"If you'll give me a ride." Cindy replied. "In other words, you're paying."

"Sigh. Okay, I'll cover the cost of this one, but only cause my job paid okay, and I still have money laying around." Trina agreed.

"So your show is over?' Cindy asked.

"We're on hiatus." Trina explained. "We may be making new episodes real soon, or not for a while. It depends on if the writers can figure out how to expand the very limited scope of the running gag the show was based upon."

"I'm sorry about your show..." Cindy started.

"It's okay." Trina assured her. "I made some money, and I have contacts that will help me get the next show. Now, why don't we make arrangements for me to pick you up tomorrow, okay? I'm gonna need to do it early, cause I'm planning on spending some time with Jax. I kinda need to. I promised Maddy."

"About that." Cindy said, sounding a bit suspicious. "You're telling me YOU'RE friends with Maddy Fairschild? As in Fairchild industries? As in her daddy's rich?"

Trina let out yet another sigh. "Beck, my sisters really hot friend, is friends with Alyssa Vaughn. Yep, rich girl debutante Alyssa Vaughn. Surprised you hadn't met her at one of your Cotillions."

"Gank." Cindy said, but left it at that.

"Anyways, when Beck wound up single, Alyssa introduced him to Maddy..." Trina was once again cut off.

"Maddy's a model?" Cindy asked. "Why? I mean, her daddy's rich, so why would she want to work. I mean, okay, modeling has to be easy, and she makes enough money at it that she probably thinks of it as acceptable, but that's what? Pocket change for her?"

"You done?" Trina asked.

"Did she tell you?" Cindy asked. "Was it to hook up with hot young men?"

"Her mother was a model, and raised her to be one." Trina explained. "And she's dating Beck. I met her through him, and for some reason I cannot fathom, other then my innate awesomeness..."

"This is me, Treen." Cindy warned.

"Okay, we just clicked." Trina amended. "I don't know, she wants to live in our world, and I kinda like how down to earth she is. So, we're friends, kinda. I will admit she wants me to be friends with her ex. Told me not to date him, on account of his sleeping around, but she believes that he can be a good man, and wants my friendship to help mature him. I agreed, cause..."

"You're stupid?" Cindy asked. "Wait, that was uncalled for. I know what it's like to have some guy you care about stomp on your heart. In cleats." She let the hurt hang a moment. "So okay, lets go visit this so called world famous hotel that's the home of the future famous."

Trina smiled as she worked out the details, knowing she wouldn't be facing this trip alone.

The next morning Trina got up early, despite it being a Saturday, and prepared for her trip to visit Jax. Pulling out her phone to check her messages, she found a text from Cindy.

Trina (From Cindy): Found an alternate ride, will be at your place around nine.

Trina read the message, twice, before acting. She called her friend. As soon as the other side picked up, Trina spoke. "Who're you bringing?"

"Well, Reba was busy, and Wendy is doing something with her boyfriend, while reminding us all she has a boyfriend, so I asked Margo..." Cindy said, and was promptly cut off.

"You asked Margo?" Trina shot back. "Cindy, Cindy, Cindy, as much as we love her, we all know what she's like. I mean, we've known her a long, long time. We're going to the world of celebrities, and they don't like it if your a fucking gank."

"...And Chloe" Cindy finished.

"Chloe? Dietrich?" Trina asked. "As born again at Hot Topic Chloe? I thought she felt we weren't cool enough to hang out with any more."

"She was dating some guy, another goth, or vampire, or whatever group of depressive, horror inspired night walkers she's a part of, and that takes time." Cindy said. "But she's up, in the daylight, and coming with. So try to look past the dark cloths, the pentagram, and the.. wait, it's a pentacle. Apparently there's a bit difference. Oh yea, pentagrams are for white magic. God, Trina, maybe you can help her out of this delusion."

"I'll try, but that's not the mission today." Trina reminded them. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You guys have eaten, right?"

"We'll stop at Inside-Out Burger and get something." Cindy assured her. "See you around Nine. And make sure there's enough room in your car, cause you're driving from your place."

Trina hung up, and decided to get some more rest. She had an hour until they'd show up, maybe less. She would eat in about half an hour, but until then, her time was her own. 'Okay, maybe watch television?'

There was a knock on the door. Trina got up and checked to see who might be there first thing in the morning on a Saturday. What she saw was unexpected, but only due to the hour. Jade was standing there, tapping her foot. 'Guessing no one else is gonna get it, so...' Trina opened the door. "So, what brings you here first thing in the morning?"

"We're heading over to Cats, and from there, the beach." Jade said. "And this time, we're not all going in Beck's RV. Was a good idea at the time, but I'm thinking, we can probably walk from Cat's place, and there's plenty of parking. Also, no seat belts in the RV. I'm not his girlfriend any more, so I'd be relegated to the back, without seat belts. Not gonna do that. So, I'm here for Tori, Andre, and you if your interested."

"Normally I'd love to go, but I have plans." Trina informed the dark girl. 'Amazing, she doesn't really look that much like a goth. Her cloths are dark, and she has pale skin, but she dressed in whatever, more leather and lace then dark and depressing. And yes, she loved dark, scary things. But it's like, they'd call her a poser, but she may be more goth then all of them combined.'

"Something on your mind?" Jade asked.

"Just, some of my oldest friends are coming over, cause Maddy asked me to try and be friends with her ex, and so we're gonna go visit him at his place in the Hollywood Hills." Trina said, not even sure if that was an explanation.

"So, he's expecting you?" Jade asked.

"Me, yes." Trina said. "We've been in contact..."

"Has he hit on you yet?" Jade asked.

"First night." Trina replied. "And lately, just a day or two ago, I asked him if I could come over, talk. He invited me, and I invited my friend." Trina looked at the clock, not expecting anything. "I only invited one, but three are coming. I just wanted moral support, you know, and couldn't trust any of my crew from Hollywood Arts not to assume anything from me going to his place."

"When are they expected?" Jade asked, almost thinking she might want to wait, meet these friends of Trina's.

"About nine." Trina replied. "Don't you and Tori have to head out?'

"As soon as Andre gets here." Jade said. "Lets see how long it takes him, shall we?" Hr smile was anything but reassuring.

Trina really wanted the musician to rush there. 'I'm not embarrassed by any of my friends. It's just, my god, what would Jade do to them? I mean, yea, Margo's a bit of a mean girl, and Chloe is kinda dark and gothic, but I swear, none of them have ever met anyone like Jade West before. She just straddles so many lines...'

Jade sat down and engaged Trina in small talk, asking about her homework, work, anything to pass the time and not deal with Saturday morning cartoons. That promptly ended when Tori came down, got something to eat, which prompted Jade to start with their verbal sparring. 'Andre, hurry. At this rate, I'm gonna watch my baby sister do something very adult with her girlfriend, and I'm not ready for that chiz.'

About eight forty five. Trina thought her prayers had been answered by a knock on the door. Tori pulled herself form where she'd been sitting next to Jade, or on her, as the pale girls tickle bunny twins had wrecked havoc on the younger Vega girl to the point where Tori was forced to sit on the girl to stop her. Trina estimated they were seconds from a heavy make out session, confirmed by the groan that ripped from Jade's throat after Tori got off of her.

"Trina, we're here." Margo called out from the door. "We brought you a breakfast buster sandwich. You ready to go?"

Jade's face broke into a huge smile as the girl with the terminal case of "resting bitch face" found something entertaining to do while waiting for Andre to show up. "And who are these girls?" She asked, a dark joy in her voice that made Tori move.

"You know what? We should probably go check on Andre. Good to see you guys again, but we need to get going." Tori blurted as she tried to push Jade in the direction of the french doors towards the back, safely away from her sisters friends.

"Maybe you should call him first, while I get to know your sisters friends a bit more?" Jade suggested. Despite Tori's efforts, Jade had hardly moved.

Margo was already sizing her up. Jade was five seven, while Margo was only five five, so Jade had height and reach on the other girl. But the older girl, Margo, she wasn't the type to just back down. "Oh look, a goth wanna be. Chloe, looks like we found a pretender. Wanna make a comment?"

"I'm not goth, I'm vampire." Chloe said. "Goths are way to depressive, while I just brood." The girl was too tanned to even fit that sub genera, but at least had the dark hair to make her looks work. Apparently she didn't want to lose her California tan, not even for her clique.

"Oh. My. Goddess." Jade breathed. "This is gonna be so..."

"Sorry I'm late." Andre said as he walked through the still open front door. "Oh, looks like I got here just in time. Jade, you're driving?"

"Just a minute." Jade said, her evil smile gleaming on her pale flesh. "I have new people to meet. I'm Jade, and not all the rumors you've heard are true, just the ones that give people nightmares."

Margo scoffed, even as Jade fixed her glare on the girl. "Pa-leeze." She almost laughed. "Like a little girl like you could hope to..."

"She laughs at the scissoring." Tori tossed in. "And look, Andre's here. Time to go."

"She laughs at the scissoring?" Chloe asked. "Really? Cause that movies kinda sick, the way the main character..."

"Tawny Walker-Black." Jade helpfully offers.

"She kills her two best friends, while wearing a wedding dress. My god, I get how it's a good use of metaphor, the betrayal of a young bride, but who laughs at it?" Chloe continued.

"I even have prop scissors from the film." Jade boasts. "And no, I don't laugh at all of it, just some of the parts. Like, in the extended cut, when Tawny makes meatloaf out of the brains of her friend, and serves it to the girls boyfriend before cutting him up with her scissors. Now that's funny."

"Um, maybe we should go..." Chloe suggested, pointing towards the door.

"Good seeing you again, Tori." Cindy said, smiling. "My brother is wondering, are you single?"

"You're brother is fourteen." Tori replied.

"He still wants to know." Cindy said, but she felt awkward, and wanted out. "But look at the time. Trina said we were going someplace, and we really just wanted to pop in, say hi, and take off."

Jade's eyes hadn't left Margo, and the older girl was starting to feel the intimidation that came with that. "Yea, we probably should. Nice seeing you again, Tori." Margo said, unconsciously backing away from the younger goth.

Trina huffed. "Jade, stop." She instructed. "Their some of my oldest friends, and the last thing they needed was an encounter with you. Girls, Jade may look mean, and trust me, she can be, but she's one of Tori's best friends. I'll admit, she doesn't always act like it, but hay, she looks out for Tori like I do, so I accept her deep psychological problems as normal. Just, she can be, um, violent when provoked, so lets let her have this victory, and not worry about her overdeveloped sense of revenge, okay?"

"She gonna toilet paper my home?" Margo asked, suddenly wanting to challenge Jade again.

"According to her ex, her best friend, and a couple of others, Jade can kill with a roll of toilet paper, so lets assume toilet papering is a best case scenario." Tori offered. "Look, instead of us all puffing up and getting nasty, lets agree to be nice, and leave. This house shouldn't have any teens in it now, just my mom."

"And maybe your dad's partner." Jade said, earning her a slap on the arm.

"I'll have you know, Gary is with my dad." Tori huffed, then walked out the door. Andre followed, and Jade was forced to trail behind.

"Whats her malfunction?" Margo asked.

"You know how you use intimidation, social norms, exclusion, that kind of chiz, to bully someone?" Trina asked. "Jade adds violence, the kind no one can prove she did, and often leaves people hurting for a long, long time. She says as much in her Slap profile. However, the girl can be legitimately scary. But don't worry, right now, Tori has her on a short leash."

"Blackmail?" Chloe asked.

"Dating." Trina replied. "Tori and Jade just started dating, so aren't ready to tell anyone yet, but I'm already reaping one of the benefits, in that someone dangerous is looking after Tori."

"Pl..." Margo started.

"NO!" Trina cut her off. "None of that chiz. You have doubts, then have them. But trust me, I've seen the way boys act around her. She's terrifying, and you know, deeply intimidating, but the only reason most guys are scared of her is that she backs it up, and they're certain of that much. I'll tell you stories, sometime, but not today."

"One story." Margo said. "And I believe your driving this leg?"

:}

So, Trina's friends met Jade, and hilarity ensued. Answers the question, what do you do when dealing with someone as unique as Tori's friends? Sometimes, it's better to just find some way to avoid conflict, cause jade's not the normal mean girl. Also, Trina's on a trip with some of her girls. This doesn't look like a disaster. Finally, Cindy has a phone, and for some reason, Trina forgot. Brave new world, where people have the answers tot he trivia questions in their pockets.

So, thoughts...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Just, I don't own, so don't sue.

:}

"One story." Margo said. "And I believe your driving this leg?" The girls wanted to know if the psychotic goth they'd just seen was an act, or if that girl was as dangerous as her friends pretended.

They walked towards Trina's car as the older Vega sister started to speak. "One time, when she and the rest of Tori's friends were doing this sleepover acting exercise for their weird teacher, and yes, their all weird, in one way or another. But after she was eliminated, on her way out, Jade slammed a car window with her fist, Hard. So hard she shattered it. With her fist. Thats right, she did. According to Tori, and the others who were there to see it, she did what usually takes swinging a tire iron at full force, sometimes several times, but she did that kind of damage to the front window of that car. With her hand." She unconsciously massaged her own right hand. "That's not easy." She stopped to take in a breath before continuing to drive in her warning about Tori's new girlfriend.

"Okay, she's dangerous, or at least doesn't care about maybe breaking her hand." Margo cut Trina off. "Soooo, lets meet this model you've been seeing." It felt abrupt, but was a welcome shift in topic.

"He's a friend, and the ex of a friend." Trina tried to explain. "Everyone got their seat belts on?" One glance confirmed that the girls were in the car and bucked up. "Good, cause it's time to go."

Trina's car drove down the road, and through the city of Hollywood, slowly making it's way to the "World Famous" Palm Woods hotel, and the park next to it. Quickly finding a parking spot near the hotel, they disembarked from the vehicle and worked their way towards the front entrance, and the fist chance to see the beautiful people who lived there. Things seemed to be going casually as the group cleared the front door, looked around to take in the lobby. Trina and friends saw the small groups of young people, with the occasional older adult, sitting around, enjoying the morning. The group of old friends also noticed the front desk, manned by a portly, middle aged men wearing glasses. Said man greeted them as he recognized they were new to his hotel. "Welcome to the World Famous Palm Woods, home of the future famous. I'm Mister Bitters, the manager here at the Palm Woods, and I'm sorry to inform you, but we don't currently have any open rooms. However, if you wait a bit, someone will get frustrated and drop out of Hollywood, and I'll have something for you." He smiled an almost evil smile, like he was anticipating that event. "It always happens. Just a mater of time."

"Jax, Fitzpatrick." Trina said. "I believe he's expecting me."

"Oh..." The man at the desk said. Trina noted the name plate said Mister Bitters, confirming the name he'd given. "Okay, I'll let him know your here, but remember, no partying in the rooms. And if he doesn't know you, I have security ready to drag you out."

"Okay, no problem." Trina tossed out, turning to look out at the pool.

"Ah-hem." Bitters coughed. "I need your name." His voice edged with disdain.

"Trina Vega." Trina said, not bothering to look back at the man.

"Wait anywhere." Mister Bitters said, pointing to the couches in the lounge area of the lobby. The few kids who'd been sitting there barely acknowledged the girls.

"This is so exciting." Cindy all but squealed as she looked around the lobby area.. "Wait, didn't I see her in something?" The Asian girl was pointing towards one of the girls walking through the lobby.

"I don't know..." Trina said, looking. There were a few people who looked like she'd seen them before, in commercials, or on one of the many lame teen dramas made by the smaller networks. "I heard that some band lives here. Think that maybe we might see them?"

"Or, maybe you'll settle for a world traveling model." Jax announced. "I wasn't sure it was you until he sent someone to look for me." The handsome young man turned to the manager. "So, Bitters, you gonna give me the no partying rule again?"

"He might have mentioned it." Trina said. She felt a nudge, from Margo, and was reminded of her duty as the "Host" of this get together to make introductions. "Jax, these are some of my oldest friends. Chloe, Margo and Cindy."

"Charmed." Jax said as each girl offered some form of greeting. "I'd say lets go hang out at the pool, but there's something going on there, so why don't we go to my room first. And don't worry, Trina here told me we're just friends, so I'm on my best behavior." He gestured with his arm, a wide, sweeping motion that ended with him pointing at the stairs. Then, as the girls started moving, he quickly raced to take the lead, showing them the way.

The girls followed Jax up to his room, complete with a view of the pool, which seemed to be just past the small balcony. The room wasn't huge, but it was large enough, with a central area including a couch, an attached but not quite separate kitchen, and two doors leading off to a bathroom and a bedroom. The girls sat down on the couch as Jax got himself a chair and situated himself facing them. "So, Trina, you brought your friends."

"I invited Cindy here, and the others, they just came along." Trina explained. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay." Jax insisted. "When I saw a group of you, I figured this was enforcing the whole friends thing, or maybe you girls were into some freaky stuff." His smile hinted that he hoped it was the later, but Trina's glare let him know it was the former. "So, what do we do now? I'll admit, I'm not really sure..."

"Why don't we talk." Cindy suggested. "I mean, we're all friends here, right? And Trina, you hinted that you were trying to be Jax here's friend so he'd have a real one, as opposed to the one's he gets through modeling."

"Thats a good idea..." Trina agreed, smiling at her friend. Only, she wasn't able to continue, as the short interrogation began.

"So, why are you living here, instead of in some nice home?" Margo asked.

"My mom is living in a nice home, one I paid for." Jax replied. "But it's not in Hollywood. In fact, it's not even in New York. She felt we'd do better living some place quiet, and had me buy a house in the countryside. Riverside, California, so I can go home on the weekends. It's not huge, but big enough, and on the lake, with a nice view and plenty of good schools near by. My sister is going to school there, while I'm here, because they have a school on the grounds."

"They do?" Trina asked, not wanting to be dragged into this, but knowing she had no choice now.

"Yep, the Palm Woods School, where all the kids here study. I'm nearly done, but still need my education. Every day, except the weekends, I spend hours there, or with a tutor if I'm on the job." He smiled.

"So, who's with you, if your not with your parents?" Margo asked.

"In many countries, once you're sixteen, you're seen as old enough to live on your own." Jax replied. "I've got a lot of people looking out for me, but for the mot part, I'm alone here. I work next weekend, and will have all kinds of people, including my manager, and the nice lady in room nineteen, looking after me."

"You have a lot of friends here?" Chloe asked.

"No." Jax replied. "I came in with my usual bluster, thinking these were my peeps, only to find out that models are not like actors, or musicians, or whatever the hell the people here do. I was used to the relations models had with one another, and this place is clean California. I was almost tossed out when I got a couple of the kids here drunk, so that's out. I tried to sleep with this girl named Jenifer, and that led to my near exile. Apparently she's part of a set, three of them, all names Jenifer, and they are a hard unit to get past. Girls are cold, but have lots of friends. So, I have to be a bit reserved, try to work my way back into the local scenery." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "I can use the pool, do that kind of stuff, but I still feel like an outsider." He let out a sad sigh, then straitened up, shaking his head. "No, I actually need this, this new world, cause I don't know how to live in the real one any more."

"How many models have you slept with?" Margo asked. Oddly, as personal as it sounded, Trina realized it was the right one to ask.

"Maybe two dozen." Jax replied. "You'd be amazed at what kinds of things they don't care about. Under age, not an issue, just as long as your willing, cause odds are your of legal age someplace. And god they try to get you willing. That is, unless you're too young, and that does happen, but most of the models I've dealt with are at lest in their mid teens, sooo." He closed his eyes for a moment. "See, people promise everything, and sometimes they deliver, but it's often just part of the game. The girls, and the guys, they become rivals for a while, see a new threat, and unite for a while. It's hard." Jax sighed. "I'm also here to try and learn to act, so I can break in. I'm working, doing commercials, but that's almost still model stuff. I'm just paid to be hot, and stand there, maybe move. Really, I'm replaceable, with a very limited shelf life."

"Not the question." Margo snapped.

"Margo, down." Trina said, putting her hand in front of her friend. "Okay, Jax, I think I see what you need. As much as it pains me, what you need is to get away from this place, just for a little while."

"But we came her to see celebrities." Cindy protested.

"And we will." Trina assured her. "Just as soon as Jax here has a regular day out with friends. We head out for a couple of hours, do normal kid things, then come back and he can show us around, including who's who here. And Jax, I'm sure, once they see you have regular friends, people here, they'll open up a bit, let you in." She flashed her best smile at the boy. "Everyone okay with this?"

The girls all agreed, getting ready to show Jax the normal side of Hollywood.

The day had turned out to be surreal. Trina's friends had a blast out with a gorgeous boy, and it wasn't a date. They spent time doing normal teen things, like hitting the mall, or playing video games at the nickle arcade. (Costs a bit to get in, but most of the machines are free after that, with only the prim ones costing a nickle per game.) Jax got to be a normal teen, enjoying time with people his own age, and not worrying about being cool, or sexy, or whatever it was the other models, actors, or whomever he was associating with were into. They listened to music, talked, gossiped, and enjoyed themselves.

And Jax had the best gossip. Mostly because he had some dish on the starlings who lived at the Palm Woods, especially some of the actors from "New Town High." All the girls loved hearing how self centered Jett Stetson seemed to be. Trina in particular loved it, since the boy was seen as a marginal talent, someone who pushed his image over substance. "If he can make it, I can." She declared.

"Lets hear it." Jax said, sounding supportive. "Wait, does anyone know a place where we can sing karaoke?" No one felt the shift was sudden.

"Nozu." Trina told them. "They have sushi, and karaoke, and the place is run by someone who treats famous people right."

"Then maybe we should choose a place less likely to blow Jax here's cover." Margo suggested.

"Okay, I heard of a place not far from here called Karaoke Dokie, in Los Feliz." Cindy suggested. "Maybe we could go there, sing some karaoke, before the evening crowd comes in? I hear they have buffalo nuggets."

"Okay, lets do this." Trina declared. Everyone in the car was abuzz at the thought of singing, enjoying themselves. It was early enough in the day that Karaoke Dokie wouldn't have too many people there, so they should get to sing a few songs before they'd need to head out. It would also double as lunch. "Um, Jax, you're paying." Trina said.

"Why am I paying?" Jax asked. He didn't sound particularly upset, just caught off guard.

"Most disposable income?" Chloe guessed.

"You know what? Sure, I'll pay." Jax declared. "Might as well, since I'm getting the company of such wonderful ladies."

"Wait until you hear us sing." Cindy said, smiling.

They got to the club, and only had to wait a short while for their chance to sing. Jax was allowed to go first, mostly because he was paying. The boy chose his song, walked up on stage, and immediately set the bar very low. He wasn't a singer, had never taken lessons, and wasn't in that good a voice. He made up for lack of skill, melody, or tone with volume, and the crowd gave him the required applause at the end that said "Good Try."

Cindy was next, and had a voice. It was untrained, but still held a melody that wasn't unpleasant. She sang something so sugar coated it made the audience miss Jax's song, but after it was over, they still applauded for her untrained talent, as well as her effort. She was far from the kind of professional any member of Tori's gang was, but good for an amature.

Trina was next, and she had the opposite problem. She had the training, but was either tone def, or just didn't care. Off key, often not hitting the notes, and backing her music up with a dance routine that was flashy but lacking in logic, she didn't leave that good an impression. It was so awful that some people might believe that Jax was deliberately bad, so as to not embarrassed his companions. Her applause was more for effort then any entertainment value. Or celebrating the fact that she was done.

Margo was next, and like Cindy, had some small talent. But the mean girl was not a huge talent, just trained for her church quire, and as such could only do so much. Margo still entertained the crowd, who'd suffered enough, with a strong rendition of a pop song. She wasn't going to be selling any records, but she was entertaining, got the crowd going, and seemed almost comfortable up on stage.

Chloe didn't even try. Not even being the singer Trina was, she fell back on the years of dance lessons her parents had sent her too, and performed to the music. She tried to sing, for about one line, then abandoned it for the dance. By the time she was done, the small gathering of patrons at the club clapped for her, showing their enjoyment of her moves.

"My god, Chloe, I had no idea..." Trina started.

"I've been taking dance since I was little." Chloe said. "At first it was fun, but then I had that string of dance instructors who live to make you feel like crap for not being perfect. Hell, the class I had when I was ten, I'd be amazed if half of my classmates didn't turn into anorexics. That's the kind of pressure they put you under, and I hated it. I used to love to dance, I loved it when I was up there, but the dance teachers, the one's my mom found, they didn't teach dance so much as verbally harass you for every little mistake. Margo is so sweet compared to some of them."

Jax had put his hand on her shoulder, an act of support, since she'd been ranting. "I totally get it. Sometimes, the girls I work with are like that. The agencies, they put you under that kind of pressure, but the girls do it to themselves as well. I model, but I'm a dude, we need to be muscular, trim. The girls, thin was their watch word for so long, the body images got totally unrealistic. I mean, how could some of the sticks they use in some places ever be considered attractive. Female bodies, with curves, are making a comeback, and I, for one, am grateful for that."

"Thanks." Trina said, smiling at her friends.

"So, suggestions on what we should sing next?" Margo asked.

"No, but Trina, as a friend, I need to tell you this." Jax said. "Don't sing. I suspect, acting is your best rout to success, but hell, I may be wrong about that too. We have this one girl where I live, Camille, who's totally into method acting, and she gets totally lost in her characters. I swear, she is one thing today, and something else tomorrow. I don't even know how her on again off again boyfriend deals with her. But Trina, for you, maybe fame will need to be found another way. I have faith in you. I really do. Just, mostly, don't let the stars get in your eyes and keep you from seeing whats right in front of you." He gave her a genuine smile, holding her eyes for several moments. "I love your friends. I hope I can continue to be a part of this group."

"They kinda live all over the place, all around L.A. But I suppose, as we get to know you, we can give you our information, maybe contact you on line. I think we can be good for you, having friends in the real world." Trina replied. "But really, was I that bad?"

"Horrible." Margo said with a smile.

"You do need work." Cindy suggested.

"It was bad, and I know bad." Chloe added. "Trina, we love you. Trust me, you need work if your gonna be a singer. Use your strengths, and be an actress."

Trina tried not to be too offended that her friends thought so lowly of her. But, despite feeling bad about her delusion being poked, hearkening back to the conversation she'd had with Maddy, Trina decided to let it go and focus on having some fun. They headed out to look around, walking the neighborhood, then driving to the next one to walk around there. It was time to do some sight seeing, check out the Hollywood Walk of fame while it was daylight, and safe. They all took the chance to pose with one of the many costumed people selling pictures of themselves along the walk of fame. It killed another hour or two.

After that, they headed back to the Palm Woods to do some kinda-celebrity watching, relax by the pool, and maybe rehab Jax's reputation a bit. It was a fun day for the girls, getting to hang out with a hot guy, and not have to worry about impressing him. "So, anyways, the guys all agree that whomever goes under the laser grid would have to be the flattest, and me and Jade, we kind step back, cause, you know..." She glanced down at her chest.

"There you go again, Treen," Margo huffed, "Reminding everyone that you got the big-un's. Well, maybe you and this Jade person have large knockers, but have either of you snagged a decent boyfriend?"

"Jade dated Beck," Trina said, pulling out her phone, "For three years before they broke it off for good. And now, she's dating Tori, kinda maybe, and I have to at least tolerate her." The Latina's face broke into a smile as she found the picture she was looking for, from the slap. "The guy's Beck, and the girls Jade." She showed the group.

"Yea, we met Jade." Margo reminded her. "I swear, I've never met a psycho killer, but she's got that vibe..."

Jax looked at he picture. "A, she's hot, and B, you'd have no idea they were a psycho killer. I mean, really, if it were that easy to tell, how would they blend in, stalk their prey. I swear, movies today make it so easy for the real sociopaths to find victims cause everyone is looking for the creepy guy staring at them like lunch meat. Killers gonna look like everyone else, maybe even be a bit charming. The kind of guy you'd dream of taking home to meet mom and dad. The guy will not only scream harmless, but the best catch ever. Makes it easy for him, cause you'd want to spend time with him, alone, all trusting and defenseless."

"Kinda like you?" Trina asked.

"I wish..." Jax said, only to have his head pop up a second later. "That is, I wish I were that charming. And, and the thing is, charming is a trait of sociopaths, but not all sociopaths are dangerous, and not everyone who's charming is a sociopath..."

The girls laughed at his awkwardness. "You know, that looks good on you." Chloe said to Jax. As the boy glared back, she continued. "No, I mean it. Think, you're almost impossibly good looking, and then you show us you can be human. And you are charming, I don't care what you say. I just think that maybe, you need to stop making scoring the main goal when you deal with girls. Then, who knows, happiness?"

"Yea..." Jax was looking away.

"So, Pizza?' Trina asked.

"Gonna spend more of my money?" Jax asked, and the girls all burst out laughing.

"Maybe you'd prefer to show off your mad cooking skills?" Trina suggested.

"You are so gonna regret that challenge." The model said, moving the group towards his room. The girls got busy gossiping on his couch while he made a quick call. Twenty minutes later, a man delivered the supplies he needed, and they watched as he went to work making some kind of healthy meal. "This meal is high preteen, low fat, and I do recommend portion control, cause while I wanna build up my muscle mass, you girls don't need 2000 calories in one meal."

Jax maintained a constant barrage of chatter as he made the food, while the girls watched, memorized, entertained, and frequently asked to do one chore or another. Trina found herself cutting vegetables, and Jax talked her through the best way to do so. "The goal isn't making it bite sized, but to release the flavor so everything melts together. It's about creating a total taste, something beyond the individual ingredients. Okay, about ten more minutes, and we'll be ready to eat. How're the spaghetti noodles coming?"

"You realize, by now, we could already be eating pizza and making fun of the girls out by the pool." Cindy said, but she was clearly having fun.

"Keep that up, and you don't get a taste of the ice cream I'm making." Jax scolded her.

"So, Jax, how'd you learn to cook?' Trina asked.

"My mom downloads cooking shows, sends me the SD cards." He replied. "Gives me something to do during the long waiting times I'm in makeup, or otherwise waiting for my turn at a show or shoot or whatever. She thinks it'll keep me from fooling around."

"Does it?" Margo wondered.

"I make great breakfast too." Jax responded. All the girl laughed.

"That explains why you won't shut up when your cooking." Chloe commented. "The cooking shows that tell you how to make chiz, they talk all the time."

"You watch cooking shows?" Jax asked.

"My gran does." Chloe said. "She's kinda old school, makes things drowning in butter. Tastes great, but then you have to worry about the coronary."

"Hence the healthy cooking." Jax said. "I've scoured the internet to find the best healthy recipes, and shows telling me how to do just about anything involved in those recipes. I know I have a long way to go, but I'm making it, and now I can cook."

"You're hot, you can cook, and I know the kinds of programming you like." Chloe said. "Mister Fitzpatrick, you're gonna make some girl a wonderful housewife some day."

Jax served them each a portion, and then sat back and watched as they tried the food. "Not gonna eat with us?" Trina asked.

"The cook doesn't eat with his guests." Jax replied. "Etiquette. I'll grab some in a bit."

"After you know it's not poison." Chloe joked.

"No, he just wants to make sure it doesn't taste bad." Margo mentioned.

"Does it?' Jax asked.

"This is great." Cindy said. "So, why the noodles?"

"I needed something as a filler, so you don't eat too many calories from the main dish. Vegetables make the best filler, cause they tend to be very low calorie, but too many people don't like veggies." Jax sighed. "I love em, use them as snacks."

"Healthy boy." Margo teased. The girls all laughed.

It was after dinner that Trina loaded the girls up into her car and headed home. "Thanks for having us all over." Trina said to Jax.

"No problem." Jax replied. "Most fun I've had in a long, long time." He held his smile for a second, combating the raised eyebrow Trina shot him. "Okay, that doesn't involve nailing models." The girls all laughed, said their goodbyes, and headed out. Jax watched them drive into the evening before heading back to his suddenly, strangely lonely apartment.

:}

So, thoughts?

Got to learn a bit more about Jax, see his upside. The side of him he doesn't get to show off very often. Also, I borrowed the palm Woods from Big Time rush, along with a couple of it's residents. Overall, a fun girls day out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, see chapter one.

:}

Trina drove the girls back to her place to find Tori and her friends had returned and taken over the living room area. "Don't you miss the days when we could just displace Tori and her little friends?" Margo asked.

Maddy saw them, rushing over to greet Trina with a hug. "Trina, how're you doing?" The taller girl asked.

"Oh, boob, right to the face." Chloe commented.

"Chloe, what gives?" Cindy asked. "Aren't you supposed to be all glum and brooding?"

"Brooding's overrated." Chloe said. "It may look deep, but it's depressing as hell. No, I had fun today, and I don't feel like letting it end just yet. So how about this? We share the space. Tori and her impossibly hot friends are using the kitchen table, so we use the living room, maybe watch a movie."

"Depending on the movie, I may join you." Maddy said. "I'm not that into poker."

Beck and Jade both looked annoyed, something that surprised Trina. 'Jade, this is normal for her, but Beck? I think he doesn't like that his girlfriend isn't into the group activity.'

"So, Trina, what'd you and your friends do today?" Tori asked, smiling.

"Don't engage them." Jade growled.

"She's my sister." Tori defended her actions.

"I, uh, we went and visited Jax." Trina admitted, looking at Maddy with apologetic eyes.

"Good, I was hoping you could help him." Maddy said, making everyone feel a bit more relieved. Everyone, that is, except Beck, who was realizing his date now had business with Trina.

"We hung out, went and did some kid stuff, ate lunch at Karaoke Dokie, sang some karaoke, then did a bit of sight seeing. It's amazing the things we'd never visited, and we chizzing live here. But we saw the walk of fame. Then we headed back to the Palm Woods..." Trina was on a role.

"Home of the future famous." Cindy chimed in.

"Been there, not that special." Jade commented,

"JADE!" Tori warned.

"Anyways." Trina huffed. "We hung out there, looked at some of the minor celebrities, and then had dinner. Turns out Jax can cook."

"Jax can cook?" Beck asked, not sure he heard that correctly.

"Jax can cook?' Maddy asked, not sure she'd ever seen him eat anything that wasn't brought to him. "You mean, heat chiz up, right?"

"He's addicted to cooking shows." Chloe offered. "But don't worry, Margo here busted his chops for it."

"Really?" Andre asked. "We're really pausing the game cause Trina had a day out with a male model?"

"Give her a chance." Robbie said. Then he addressed Trina's group. "Sounds like you guys had a fun day."

"Oh, we did." Cindy assured him. "We totally did."

"Jade, right?" Chloe said, addressing the goth. "Just wanted to say, you scared the holy chiz outta Margr- mrummfff." Margo's hand was over the wanna be vampire's mouth.

"Oh, I know." Jade dropped, even as a smile broke across her pale features.

"Um, guys, I recommend we do what Trina's friends suggested, and get back to whatever we're doing." Tori said. "I know most of us aren't gonna be up that late, and Trina's friends have to drive all over L.A. to get home."

"Any of you gonna be near Venice?" Cat asked. "My roommate's coming by to pick me up, and she, no, wait, we can only fit two people on her motorcycle."

"It's okay." Maddy said. "Beck and I can drop off anyone who needs a ride. We could use a late night drive through L.A. anyways. That is, assuming you all live in relatively safe neighborhoods."

"Why don't you give Chloe a ride." Cindy suggested. "Margo and me, we're kinda near one another, and she can give me a ride easy."

"Okay, lets get our movie on." Trina suggested, pulling out a musical. She chose Rent, cause it had the right feel for everyone, and put it in the DVD player. Seconds later, they were wading through the list of adverts before the main event.

It was just after the movie that Beck and Maddy left, driving Chloe home before he dropped the ex model off at her place. The rest of Trina's pals also left, saying their goodbye's and giggling about a day well spent. Trina missed them, almost as soon as they were out the door, because while they had their differences, they believed in her talents, and that was all too rare at Hollywood Arts.

As for the rest of Tori's friends, Cat wasn't leaving, since her roommate had called, and asked if someone else would give her a ride. Instead of heading out so late at night, Tori suggested she stay over and they film an episode of the "Funny Nugget" show. Jade took that as her excuse to leave, offering Robbie a ride, since Beck had been the one to bring the puppeteer, and the handsome Canadian was gone now. Andre also took off, since he'd only stayed to offer Robbie a ride, and when that necessity ended, so did his reasons for being there. With that, the room was reduced to just the Vega sisters, and Cat, who was looking for something sugary to help her 'Get in character' for the show.

Trina went up to her room and checked her emails, messages, updates, the usual stuff. Mixed in her normal correspondence was something from Jax.

Trina (From Jax): I really did have a wonderful time tonight. Love to do it again some time. I'd forgotten what it was like to be a teen.

Trina (From Jax.): Also, I get it. I get why you won't date me, and wish you luck in finding that special someone.

Trina (From Jax) I know I should be rediscovering who I am, working on being a better person, but sometimes, you meet the right person and your world changes.

Trina (From Jax): I guess what I'm asking is, do you think I should be dating, if I meet the right one?

Trina (From Jax): Also, is Chloe seeing anyone right now?

Trina let those messages slide, not ready to think about what the handsome boy was asking. Inside, she knew there had to be more, but she let it slid, wanting to rest and regain her faculties before she tackled the obvious question. So the older Vega sister rested, but her mind drifted back to that one thought. 'Chloe, Really…?'

Sunday passed with Trina thinking about what Jax had asked. 'Chloe? Really? I mean, she's cute enough, I guess, but she's like, totally average. And yea, she has that mystery chiz going on, with the whole Vampire subculture. Only, she's more hot topic then anything else, and yesterday, what she was was alive.'

Jax. (From Trina): Chloe just got out of a relationship.

Jax. (From Trina): My advice, hang out with her when you can, and see what comes of it.

Jax. (From Trina): After maybe a month, if you're still interested, I'll give you her number, and you can ask.

That set Trina's pattern for the next few weeks, a patters she followed without realizing she was in a pattern, or that things were winding towards a seemingly major change that would happen, bit by slippery bit.

During the day, Trina'd go to school, hang out with Tori and her friends, maybe try out for yet another part she wouldn't get. But Trina, as always, believed in her dreams, and pushed to make them a reality. But after each play posted it's cast, or each time she was "Edged out" for a spot in one of the performances, only Maddy, and to a lesser extent, Jade, were there to comfort her. At least Maddy was willing to hug her, tell her she believed in Trina's ambition.

After three weeks, Trina needed a release. "Jade, what the holy hell is your game?"

"What?" The normally cruel goth asked. As per usual, Trina had found herself spending more and more time with her older friends, as well as Jax, if for no other reason then to help the male model see if Chloe was the girl for him. Even Wendy and Ron, her boyfriend, had come by at one point. It hadn't worked out, since Ron Sims was the son of a local AM radio personality, Venus Rising (real name Gordon Sims), and as such felt he was supposed to be the biggest celebrity in his social group. Tori's budding stardom threw the curve off, making the poor boy feel like he had something to prove. In the end, he was left feeling like he'd somehow lost, when the competition wasn't even aware there was a challenge. Also, throughout those visits, Jade had stoically supported Trina, even to the point of making the normality relaxed and controlling Ron run from the house in fear.

"I totally get you supporting Tori, but why me? I mean, last week, that thing with Ron, you didn't have too." Trina explained.

"Ron?' Jade asked.

"Black boy, came with Wendy..." Trina tried. Seeing Jade wasn't gonna just admit she knew who Trina was talking about, the older girl pushed forward. "Wendy is one of my oldest friends, who happens to be Black, date's a black boy and is wazzed at me for letting, and I'm quoting, 'a Psychotic goth chick threaten to castrate him with a pair of rusty scissors.' Yea, that." Trina glared at the goth.

"Oh, him." Jade shrugged. "I'm kinda, sorta dating your sister." Jade admitted. "Just not yet, you know, publicly. So that, and we've been getting along a lot more since Maddy came into the picture." Jade sighed. "That's you and me, not me and Tori, though honestly, that's been going nicely too."

"Maddy's sweet." Trina said. "And she just wants to be your friend…" A dark smile crossed Trina's face. "Which means you'll torment her, then date her?"

"Not tormenting Maddy." Jade insisted. "Beck asked me not too, plus she's not a threat to anything I have or want. No, I just find sweet girls like her nauseating. I have Cat, and that's about my limit." Jade sighed. "Besides, Tori has a lot more bite to her. I love he way she pushes me, fights back, makes me want to be more then I am. I love being challenged, and supported, and I figure I owe her a little support in return. That kinda extends to you, kinda, you know, like a default mode."

"You don't need to apologize for being nice to someone." Trina stated.

"I do." Jade insisted, showing a side of her that was a bit less confidant then Trina was used too.

"So, um, whats your thoughts on Jax?" Trina shifted subjects.

"I don't trust hot boys." Jade said sharply. "Whats he hiding?"

"Mad cooking skills and a major crush on Chloe." Trina told her sisters girlfriend.

"Figures." Jade grumbled. "Hot topic probably sells some kind of fetish, or charm, that lets their customers attract boys out of their league."

"Or maybe Jax is burnt out on the models he's been..." Trina was interrupted.

"Sleeping around with?" Jade said, smirking.

"Seeing." The older girl corrected. "Plus, Chloe has a wicked sense of humor. That is, she had one before Hot Topic stole her soul." Trina smiled, chuckling at her own joke.

"Jax would be fine, for you, except he's not interested in you that way." Jade said. "But as for him and Chloe," her shoulders rose and fell, a shrug of explanation, "some people just click. It's like an instant connection, one you can't describe. Part of the reason I was so mean to Tori was that click, and how it terrified me. I didn't know..." Her eyes held confusion. "It's like, um, I'd never had that connection before."

"Betting you had." Trina joked. "And I'm betting you became best of friends, despite being so different. So, I'm assuming, this time, you felt like..."

"If I felt it, then Beck's probably feeling it too." Jade finished for her. "So, thing is, if I'd been single, and aware enough of what I was doing, then maybe Tori and me, we'd have dated years ago."

"Better this way." Trina commented. "This way, you both can look towards the future, having had some bad relationships, and knowing what you want in life."

"And Jax has that feeling with Chloe?" Jade wondered.

"Not sure yet." Trina said. "But if he does, that means one more of my friends is seeing someone."

"Always the brides maid, huh?" Jade asked. "Let me get something out of my car." Jade got up and rushed out of the room. Trina was left sitting alone, sinse her sister was off at some practice, and her friends not expected until Saturday.

'Now I'm even more freaked.' Trina thought as the goth made her way back with something in her hands. "So, what're we doing until Tori and the others finish, wait, what are they doing again?"

"Tori and the others are in a one act play, something the schools putting on this weekend." Jade explained. "I managed to avoid any of the grunt duty in running the play by virtue that I wrote this one. It's about a man who..."

"Please, spare me the bloody details." Trina begged.

Jade's smile increased. "A man who accidentally married two women the same day. He'd wanted one, but made the other think she was the one, and because of contract laws, was tricked into marrying them both. But the woman he wants, she played her own trick, insisting she sign everything her husband does, and insists that the other woman is her wife too. I tried to make it so the audience doesn't know if this is how she's trying to keep her husband, or if she really wanted to marry the other woman. Naturally, complications will arise, but since it's a one act play, it's all about the crazy that happens as the different people realize they've been tricked, and then start making plays for what they want."

"Sounds confusing." Trina said.

"All good mind janks are." Jade replied, smiling. "And because they didn't want me playing one of the lead characters, I told hem I'd focus all my energies on rewrites, and thus am free unless they call me and tell me something's not working." She chuckled. "Gotta admit, that arrangement, it makes for a weird wedding, right?"

"Yea." Trina as eyeing the box Jade held in her hand. "So, not that I wanna distract from talking about your play, but whatcha got there?"

"Tarot cards." Jade said, smiling. "Out of fricking print, Gummy Bear Tarot cards. I keep them in my car cause I wouldn't be as wazzed if they were to disappear. Though, I'll admit, right now, I've almost grown attached. Honestly, I was giving a reading to some chick, someone my dad knew, and I saw an ace, and I was like 'Oh my gods, the ace of gummy!' Like there is such a thing. It's just a tarot deck, with the same meanings as the Rider-Waite decks, but with gummy bears instead of people, angles, whatever. But the look on her face..." Jade's smile was demonic, beautiful and unearthly.

'Okay, I get what Tori see's in her.' Trina thought. "And you have this deck why?"

"Twenty dollars for half an hour." Jade replied. "Professionals often charge a hundred dollars or more per hour, but I give a good rate, cause I don't have that many people who ask me to give them a spread. I do, however, charge that rate to my dad's business partners, and their wives." She smiled for a moment. "Usually I make about forty dollars every so often, just for an hours work. The wives of my dad's friends pay me to answer questions like 'Is he cheating on me,' or 'Is this the right course of action.' I even got one lady asking if she should drop her boy toy. Keeps me in pizza money."

"And you have it out why?" Trina tried again. 'Why am I not surprised she's into this kind of chiz? Wait, I am, cause I pegged her for something much darker then gummy bears.'

"I'm gonna answer that question you asked." Jade replied. Trina would then watch her shuffle the cards in a dizzying display of control before laying out the cards in a pattern that Jade insisted meant something.

"Thats weird..." Jade murmured. "One moment." She reached into her pack and pulled out a bag, and from that produced a bunch of stones from the small sack. "Okay, lets see whats going on..."

"Those are?" Trina asked.

"Futhark." Jade said as if it were obvious. "Norse runes. I sometimes use them when the cards are giving me odd results. Okay, lets see what they have to tell me…." Jade pulled out the runes, one at a time, but unlike the cards, she put the runes back in the bag, or laid hem out, based on whatever she was trying to figure out. "Okaaay..." Jade's eyes now bore into Trina.

"What'd it say?" Trina asked. 'Wait, I'm buying this chiz?'

"It said you already have your soul mate coming, so Jax needed someone else. So the fates, trying to make this easy on you, the fates arranged for someone else, someone he'd feel a strong attachment too, to come along and meet him." Jade explained. "Only, I'm also getting some results that worry me."

"What do you mean, worry?" Trina asked. 'Wait, I don't believe in this tripe, do I? I'm certainly reacting like I do. Then again, if anyone I've ever met was a witch, it's Jade.'

Jade just shrugged, her eyes digging into her tools, as if they'd somehow provide the answers, speaking them clearly to the pale girl. "I'll need to delve deeper into things. Just, remember, be careful what you wish for, cause sometimes you get the letter, not the intent."

"Experience?" Trina asked.

"Oh yea." Jade groaned. "Now, I'm gonna go do some research. Tell Tori to call me. I'll be around, and I really want whatever's coming next for me. Just, holy chiz, this is, I don't know, interesting? It feels like someone messed with forces they didn't understand, and got kinda lucky, or majorly unlucky." Jade let out a frustrated sigh, gathering her things up with quick but reverent motions before making her way out of the house, almost in a daze.

"You do that." Trina replied, not knowing what else to say. 'Man, that was weird. I suspect she was trying to help, but what the chiz? I mean...'

Tori would call later, letting her sister know they were ready, and she needed a ride. Trina, not ready to drive anyone, sent a mass text asking anyone else for help, and Maddy happily gave Tori a ride. Trina watched the tell blond wave from her car, a Cherry red 2012 Chevy Volt, as she let Tori out. The model seemed to notice, and waved at the window. Only some divine interference, in the form of a call, kept the blond from going into the house with Tori.

"You realize, Beck wanted to spend time with her, right?" Tori asked as she walked into the building.

"Ya, I should have gone and gotten you, but..." Trina tried to think of how she'd explain her afternoon with Jade. "Um, did you know Jade's into Tarot?"

"If it's dark and weird, she's probably into it." Tori dismissed her sisters statement. "Look, I don't drive. Next time, just come get me, okay. It's bad enough Jade was busy, and wait..." Brown eyes looked Trina up and down. "She was here, wasn't she? She gave you a reading, then what? Why didn't she offer to come get me when I called...?" She looked upset, ready to go further, into darker thoughts.

"Cause something in the reading caused some major freakage." Trina jumped in, saving the younger girl from her own doubts about her relationship. "I don't know, she was looking to see if Chloe and Jax had a chance, and it looked good, but then…. there were these stones with weird symbols on them, funsized, or something like that, and she did a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, and then had to go do some research."

"Oh, okay then." Tori seemed to agree, even if she did seem a little down about not being picked up by her girlfriend..

"You're really okay with that?" Trina asked, making sure.

"No, not really." Tori replied, ignoring the other implications of her sisters question. "But hay, what can I do about it. Jade's into some weird chiz. At least she doesn't collect dead bodies or something."

"She collects butterfly's." Trina told her sister. "Dead butterfly's. I swear, it's like no one realizes that you have to kill them to mount them."

"And on that cheery note, I've got homework to do." Tori announced, disappearing up into her room. Half an hour later, she came down.

"Finished?" Trina asked.

"So whats this about Jax and Chloe?" Tori asked.

:}

Okay, it's not the dark and dangerous, but yea, we're touching on the supernatural again here. This is close to as mystic as it gets, but it does speak of divination and delving into deeper things, all for pizza money. And yep, Jade reads tarot, and has the gummy bear deck. It's real, out of print, and just as I described it. Gives us a hint at whats going on behind the scenes too. So, thoughts?

I know, a building chapter, but this is important, kinda. Just, it sets a stage for more, later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

:}

The next week, Trina found herself continuing to deal with the strangeness that had overcome her life. "Jax is with Chloe? How'd that happen?" People who knew them both asked. Always, she had the same answer. "Love is truly blind." Truth was, Trina was happy for Chloe, but it was causing something to stir in the back of her mind.

Then there was the discussion she had with Jade. "Trina, something's mucking with your destiny. I've been trying to figure it out, but so far I'm drawing a blank. Divination's never been an exact science, and lord knows it's not my strong point, but to me this smacks of sorcery." The goth told her. "Don't worry, I'll find out what happened, keep you safe. Still, but I'm worried, cause a hell of a lot of energy's been building up around this, and I'm sure it's about to release all over you."

"Lets pretend that explanation wasn't so sexual, and go from there, okay?" Trina joked. But inside she was worried, cause there was something going on, and she had no idea what.

That led to the party. The second annual party at Kenan Thompson's home, where Tori's friends threw a truly huge event and invited who knows how many people. At Hollywood Arts, it was becoming the event of the season, one everyone agreed would be hard to replicate once the main people graduated. And because it was expected to be so epic, it became something Trina had to attend, as well as the one event everyone knew most of Tori's friends would be at.

Oddly, the main reason Jade had agreed to go to in order to support Beck in his new dilemma. It seemed that Beck and Maddy weren't clicking the way they used to, and the handsome boy suspected it had to do with them rushing into a physical relationship. So Jade had to go to this party, to support her ex, and where she went, Tori went too. Trina suspected her sister would have wanted to go anyways, but at the same time, Tori had hinted she wanted more one on one time with her girl. That party would have been a great time to safely get away from the others, who'd be busy hosing this event. However, Tori was going, happy about that turn of events, thinking she and Jade could have alone time some other day.

The worse part of this, from Trina's perspective, was that Tori thought of the party as just good, clean fun. As such, neither Tori nor any of her friends had really thought about any possible ramifications arising from the sheer scope of this event. This was the return to Kenan Thompson's Hollywood home, an epic party that was expected to dwarf the one thrown just a year before. Only, last year, they'd tried to keep the party small, not realizing that to Thomson, small was a whole lot bigger then what they'd imagined a large event to be. This year they expected over four hundred people, not counting crashers, and everyone antisipated a lot of crashers. But with that many people, despite whatever precautions they took, there would be alcohol, and drugs, and people going further then normal social boundaries would allow. This was going to be far more then a high school party, at least far more then the kinds of parties this group of high schooler's were used to facing. Trina realized she may well be one of the few people tangent to the organizers who realized those dangers, and would have preferred it if her sister took that moment to take Jade off someplace romantic.

Moreover, Trina suspected Tori wasn't ready to face a party where there were a lot of people she didn't know, especially people who might take advantage. Tori had a bad track record with dealing with users. Further, there might be members of more then one gang, looking for trouble, or getting along, but still interested in some illicit fun. Tori was too innocent for her own good. 'Plus, there won't be enough security at this party. Jade will protect her, assuming no one tries roofying people, and Jade doesn't get caught up in Beck's drama. So I'll just have to be there, to make sure nothing goes wrong for her. Plus, gonna get my party on….' She sang the last part in her mind, smiling at the possibilities. 'Who knows, maybe I'll even meet someone.' It felt oddly good to have some level of justification for being there, and the older Vega girl enjoyed feeling like it wasn't just her going off to have a good time.

Trina took her partying very seriously. She had these little slips of paper, that if inserted into a drink with any drugs in them, turned an odd shade of color. With those in her pocket, cause sometimes it's hard to keep your purse near you, she chose her cloths carefully. She needed the right look, sexy and fun and ready to dance the night away, but still respectable enough for her in case she had to talk her way out of something with the police. 'This should do.' She decided, settling on an outfit including leggings under a tight skirt, and a tank top, along with a light jacket, in case it got cold. All in cream colors, to set off her skin.

Next, she made sure she knew where she could park her car and not risk any shenanigans. Too close, she'd risk damage to her car, or someone taking advantage of the party and breaking in. Too far, and she'd have to traverse that distance while possibly drunk or carrying a drunk Tori. But since Trina knew where the party was going to be, she took a chance and scouted out the location in advance, choosing what she hoped would be the perfect spot. Trina knew to be bold, especially when safety is concerned, and knocked on more then a few doors to get permission before settling on a spot. The Latina was happy with her choice, and felt it was worth the research she'd put in making this happen. 'Everyone forgets the small details, but not me. Thats why I'm such a catch.' She reminded herself.

Now ready for the party, her safety strips secured in the pocket of her party outfit, which was now hung up and ready for use, she headed to school. 'After school, I rush home, take my shower, get changed, and then head out. Tori and her friends are technically responsible for a good deal of he preparations for this party, so they'll be there early. I can wait, near by, and show up after a bit. No need to worry about being invited. Just one more thing...'

Trina placed a short range tracker in Tori's bra. "It's so I can find you at the party." The older sister told the younger. "I also want one placed in Jade's bra, if you can handle that. And, for the love of god, no losing those garments while at the party. This is a safety measure. If one of you gets lost, I want to be able to find you quickly. Trust me, if we discover we need it, you'll be grateful."

Tori had been tasked with getting Jade to agree to being tagged. "And how am I supposed to get her to agree to that?" Tori has asked.

"She is kinda your girlfriend." Trina replied, not really caring.

"We're not sure about that yet." Tori cautioned her sister. "Plus, we're not out at school yet."

"Just do your best." Trina huffed, watching her sister take the second tracker before heading off for her day at school.

Trina twice tested the tracker during the school day. Each time she was able to follow the signal to where her sister was, including knowing if the signal was coming from above or below. When Trina decided to test the second tracker unit, she discovered Tori had succeeded in her task, because she successfully found the goth when testing the tracking program. 'Now we're ready.' She decided, and made the token attempt to follow her classes for the rest of the day.

It would have been hard to imagine there was any members of the faculty who didn't know about this party. The students had been discussing it all day, often making the teachers a bit wazzed by not paying attention in class. There was even a discussion among the adults about having a few of the faculty there, to keep their eyes open and act as a type of chaperon. In the end, it was decided to let the kids have their fun. Despite that attitude, the local police were informed, and a warning was issued to the organizers, (Tori and her friend) to make sure no one under age would be drinking. Realistically It was unenforceable, but they had to issue the warning, just like Andre had to do what he could to prevent the drinking from getting out of hand.

Trina wanted to hedge her bets against some jerk trying to take advantage of her sister or one of her friends. 'And, since I'm now kinda friends with Jade, and her other female friend is Cat, everyone's friend, I guess the more guys I can trust there, the better.'

Pulling her phone, normally a no no during study hall, Trina texted the male model.

Jax (From Trina): Hay bud, you coming to the par-tay tonight? Its gonna be sick. Sides, I'd love to see you cutting loose. Heard it's legendary.

Her task temporarily done, Trina focused on her homework, kinda. Glancing around, it was obvious that no one cared about the no cell phone rule in study hall. Not on a Friday. Especially not right before a party that was anticipated to be epic. 'Maybe I'll get Chloe to come too, and we can have us some fun while watching each others backs. I mean, probably won't be more then a couple of freaks and losers there, blending in among the hundreds of partiers. We should be fine. Course, it only takes one bad apple to ruin the barrel. Hmm, wonder where that comes from.' She reached for her phone to look that saying up, just as a text came in.

Trina (From Jax): Hay girl, no can go. I'm taking my new girl out for a romantic one on one

Trina (From Jax): Couple of your other friends are also gonna be busy, cause Chloe twisted my arm, I've set them up with some guys I know.

Trina (From Jax): My god, you girls are kinda doable, so why is it so many of you are single. Found someone for Cindy, Margo, even Reba.

Trina (From Jax): I tried to find someone for you, but your rep, it's uncomfortably solid around the entertainers here. I'll keep looking.

Jax (From Trina): Nah, you just go have fun, and make sure someone keeps an eye on my girls. Kay?

Trina (From Jax): I'm sure a lot of guys will be keeping an eye on your girls.

Jax (From Trina): I'm telling Chloe to hit you for me.

Trina (From Jax): Cool, about time she had a reason. (Kidding. she's an angel. A seriously Gothic angel. Girl gets me revving.)

Trina laughed, and broke the one true rule about Friday study hall, never break character. The teacher running the hall walked over to where she was sitting, glaring at her with apparently murderous intent.

"Miss Vega, we don't get caught doing things on our phone." The lady huffed. Trina wished, once again, she had study hall in the library, like some of the other kids. There, she'd have been able to sneak away and use her phone without disturbing anyone.

"My fault." Mitch Warner said. Mitch was a tall, handsome boy who, despite that trait, was determined to be a comedian. He idolized people like Robin Williams, so had auditioned and gotten into Hollywood Arts to study comedy, acting, and whatever else he could. Trina had heard he wasn't bad, just as long as he wasn't using his own material. Being tall, good looking, and from a functioning and loving family, he lacked a lot of the pain that bread both the need to be funny, and the ability to turn that pain into humor. However, despite all that, Trina knew he'd make a lot of money in the movies, since he did have good timing. Mitch's tanned face broke into a wide smile as he pushed a stray strand of his light brown hair out of his eyes. "I was practicing, and she was helping me. You know, I think I'm starting to find my rhythm."

The nameless teacher looked the tall boy over, then shrugged. "Okay."

"Wow, I can't believe she bought it." Mitch said, glancing at Trina.

"I can." The older Vega sister replied. "No one wants to do paperwork on Friday." She flashed him a quick, warm smile. "So, why'd you help me?"

"I can't like you for you?" Mitch asked. "Okay, I do have an alternative reason. And yes, I know your rep, but you are pretty, and I need help." He shook his head, frustrated at something. "You see, I try, and try, but nothing I write is ever that funny."

"And you heard I am?" Trina asked. She was curious, because she suspected she knew where this was coming from, and it was mildly offensive. Still, if she could help, he was sure to be grateful.

"Everyone talks about this one woman show you did, had people laughing in the aisles." He said. "So, and I do hesitate, cause I heard about what that jerk, Ryan was it, did to your sister."

"Ryder Daniels." Trina said. "But you hesitate cause…?"

"I was thinking, I'm kinda new here, could use a good girlfriend, and you seem fun enough. You could teach me about comedy, and maybe we could be a team." He smiled, hoping she was willing.

"I.." She hesitated. "You going to the party tonight?"

"Was planning on it, assuming I could find me a date hot enough to make everyone else eat their hearts out." He gave a devilish smile, but it faded a bit. "Okay, not the most christian thing to do, I'll admit..."

"So your a good boy?" Trina asked.

"My dad was a preacher in West Sac, Cali." He smiled, sheepishly. "That's West Sacramento. Agricultur, fishing and dairy and farming, and that kind of chiz. My dad, he's moved from an assistant pastor in the Anglican church in West Sac to the head pasture in a local church. That's what gave me the chance to come here, learn to be a comedian. I wanna make people feel good." His voice faded towards the end.

"So, whats stopping you?" Trina pushed.

"They tell me I don't have enough tragedy in my life." Mitch groaned. "I come form loving parents, and the biggest disruption in my life was moving here, which ranks just ahead of how the births of each of my siblings screwed things up. But even there, it's not that bad, cause we're only four kids, the boys and then Nancy, the baby."

"You the oldest?" Trina wondered out loud.

"No, that's Ronnie." Mitch explained. "I'm number two, was almost named George, cept mom hates that name. My younger brother is Tony, then we have Nancy. Um, you knew that, didn't you."

"I think we should hit the party together." Trina said. "Just, try not to tell me everything about you too soon. A little mystery is good in a relationship."

"You're nothing like your reputation." Mitch let slip. "Not self centered at all."

"Oh, I can be." Trina assured him. "But I have a lot on my mind, and tonight being the star isn't one of them. Not today. Maybe next week, after the party."

"Maybe." He smiled. "So, who's Jax?" His eyes gestured towards her phone, letting her know where he'd gotten the name.

"Just a myth." Trina smiled. But she quickly realized he'd need more. "The myth that a girl and a guy can be buds. He's uber hot, and yet, all we have is friendship. How the holy chiz did that happen?"

Mitch laughed, enjoying the unintentional humor of the Latina. Trina had to go back over what she'd just said to realize what might have been funny.

That evening, Trina found herself driving to the party alone. Tori was catching a ride with Jade, who was also picking up Cat before they headed over. Trina understood that Sam had been invited, since Cat had cleared their weekend, but the redhead was coming alone. Apparently Sam had chosen to visit her friends and family in Seattle instead, thus leaving Cat all alone for the party.

Unfortunately, Trina didn't have anyone she knew who was able to ride with her to the party. Each of them seemed to have something they were doing, or people they were riding with. Even Mitch was driving himself, claiming he had commitments that might need him to leave early if necessary. She suspected he was being a gentleman, and assumed they didn't know one another nearly well enough to have that level of trust. After all, it's one thing to trust them to drive you on a date, quite another if drinking is involved.

Trina arrived at her chosen parking space, the one she'd planned out before hand, quickly parking before making her way towards the party. "Place is packed. They've blocked the street all the way past my spot. If I hadn't asked that nice lady if I could use her driveway, I'd be walking another block plus, minimum.' Trina diverted in her trek long enough to drop off the thank you card, the one she'd gotten the woman who's driveway she was using, before making her way towards the huge house where the party was. Over a block away, she could already hear the faint rhythm of the pounding dance beat. 'It's early yet. I wonder how many people will show up this time. I remember Andre mentioning that Kenan wanted about four to six hundred people.'

She reached the door to find a man in some kind of security tee shirt standing there, asking for her I.D. Trina showed her drivers license, and revived a blue stamp on her wrist. "You're too young for the hard stuff. The bartender won't serve you any. Go enjoy." The man said. Something about the large, professional wrestler looking guy said professional security, not some fly by night or college guy earning a little extra. Trina smiled.

"Thanks." She said, walking through the door. Once inside, she immediately found herself in the vaguely familiar setting of last years party. A quick walk through the entryway led to the central room where the majority of the party was being held. Like last year people had spread through the house, in the many rooms, and even out to the pool side, but the majority were still in the main room. Using her phone, she located Tori and Jade.

"Hay, babe, sorry, but this is a private affair." Some guy she didn't know said. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. That is, unless you make it worth my while."

"I'm one of the organizers." Trina said, not ready to give in and hurt this guy.

"Sure, that's what they all say." The guy said, smirking at her. "Just five minutes in that hall over there, the darkened one that people aren't using, and you'll be fine to come in."

Trina started dialing a number. "Mister Thompson isn't gonna be happy about this. So, I'm sure you noticed, he has professional security, and if your not one of them, I'd recommend running, before I finish this call and confirm who you are, or are not."

Trina was bluffing. While her sister was one of the planners, she had only met the man himself in passing, last year, at the party. She didn't have his number. However, she doubted that the professional security they had, like the guy at the door, would have tried anything like this, asking her for five minutes in the dark. Her phone rang, and the man looking at her decided she might be telling the truth. He quickly walked away, mixing into the crowd.

'Thank you dial up weather.' Trina smiled, as she put her phone away and started looking for security.

There weren't that many. Maybe a dozen men hired to watch out over six hundred party goers. Despite that, she told the first one she found about the guy who approached her at the entryway, and they promised to do what thy could. Trina realized there would be creeps at the party, just not how bold they'd be.

The older Vega girl, satisfied that she'd done what she could, went looking for her sister.

:}

So, is Mitch the one? Of is there someone else. I promise to hint at who it is next chapter, or maybe the chapter after. Just, yea, Trina is walking around with all that energy of her spell built up and ready to start producing. Someone is gonna admit to wanting her, and she's gonna find she likes them back. Someone who fits every criteria on her list. So… Thoughts on this chapter. It's a nice building chapter, and we got to see some of the precautions Trina uses.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own. Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon own everything but my original characters, the concept, and who knows, parts of Europe. This is for entertainment purposes only, and buys only my sanity.

:}

Trina worked her way through the crowds, finding people of all types huddled together in the various parts of the home, enjoying the multitude of amenities their host had provided. Trina tried the various snacks and foods provided, even as she watched out for her sister. Eventually She found Tori and Cat, together, enjoying the music while Andre was near by hitting on some girl. Next to him Robbie was also trying to win some girls attention, in his awkward, nerdy way. Robbie had brought Rex, and was carrying the puppet around, oddly having more success then Andre at getting girls phone numbers. Overall, it felt like everyone was having a good time, enjoying the music and the atmosphere.

"Hay Treen." Tori greeted her sister, yelling just a little to be heard over the pounding music.

"Ha ha ha, Treen." Cat echoed. "Oh, hiiiiiiiiiiii Trina."

"Cat. Tori." Trina greeted them both. "You guys okay?"

"It's a party." Tori pointed out, her hand swinging around as if she needed to present the event. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Some guy tried to tell me that I had to let him feel me up to get in." Trina told her sister. "There are a lot of creeps out there, and with this many people here, they blend right in. Just saying, stay close to your friends, and have fun. Just, be alert."

"Wow, that darkened the mood, fast." Tori said, offering her sister a short hug. "But we'll be okay. Maybe you should try dancing. We got the same DJ we had last time, and the music is off the hizzy."

Cat glanced over at Tori. "Sinjin's right, you shouldn't try to sound street. It just comes off as lame." Tori seemed upset that the petite girl would say something like that, but didn't get to feel that way too long, as Trina distracted her.

"So, where's Jade?' Trina asked.

"She's helping Beck with something." Tori said, trying to sound as if she didn't care.

"You know, the only people who know you here already know about you two." Trina said to her sister.

"We're not out yet." Tori insisted, whisper yelling while glancing around.

"Okay then, who all knows about you two?" Trina asked.

"Andre, Beck, of course, Cat, Robbie…" Her eyes still looking around the room. "Maybe Snjin. And Burf..."

"So basically everyone in your social group, and everyone in mine." Trina said, smirking.

"We really didn't tell anyone." Tori tried arguing.

"Trina!" Mitch said as he approached. "Man, lots of people here tonight. Wasn't sure I was gonna find you."

"And who's this?" Tori asked.

"Tori, this is Mitch, he's in my theater economics class." Trina said, making introductions. "Mitch, this is my Little sister, Tori."

"I've heard about you." Mitch said. "Okay, it's kinda hard not to have heard about you and your friends."

"And he's someone who doesn't know your dating Jade." Cat added.

"Wait, what?" Mitch asked.

"So, you two an item?" Tori asked her sister.

"Tori is dating Jade." Cat repeated, smiling an innocent smile.

"This is kinda the first thing we're doing together." Trina told her sister. "But he did ask my help in learning how to write comedy."

"So their lesbians?" Mitch asked the group. "Sorry, you're a lesbian?" He looked at Tori, his mood almost muted.

"Why'd he ask you?" Tori asked her sister. "Wait, I'm a what?"

"Lesbian." Cat said. "You know, a chick who dates chicks."

"CAT!" Tori screeched at her small friend.

"Tori, it's okay." Trina comforted her sister. "Everyone who counts already knows. Besides, it's not that big a deal."

"How is this not that big a deal?" Mitch asked. "I mean, she's gay. That's like, a major sin, right? Something to be ashamed of, maybe hide."

"You don't like the gays?" Trina asked, eyeing the boy in a different light now.

He deflated, showing a slight embarrassment. "It's not that, but being gay, that's like a choice, right? You can choose not to be gay?" A moment of fear crossed his face. "If I pray hard enough, then I can be straight, the kind of man's man the kids from my old school would accept, right?"

"What about your dad?" Tori asked. "Would being gay get you in trouble with him?" She seemed not to be taking offense at his statements. Instead, her natural caring shone through. The same caring that had won her many friends, as well as the love of a slightly psychotic goth.

"Tori, I'm sure his father would understand." Trina defended the unknown man. 'That, is I hope he would. Boys coming out, and that's got to be hard. I.. Lets not add to his...'

"My dad would understand." Mitch insisted.

'Whats this now?' Trina thought as the boy continued. She'd been having trouble with her own thoughts, but his words were bringing him back to the present.

"It's one of the reasons they hired him here, in this city." Mitch said. "This is Los Angeles, Hollywood. If you're homophobic, your fighting a loosing battle. Not a place for the preachers who'd call them sinners and deny them a seat in the church. My Dad, he sees them as more of gods children, and wants nothing but the best for them. Even planning on holding the church's first gay marriage."

"Then why..." Tori started.

"Because people can be cruel." Trina cut her sister off. 'Like I almost was. Of course he's gay. Makes sense, cause what kind of loser would be interested in me.' Trina's darker thoughts were banished by the comforting words she offered this boy she'd just barely met. "But hay, don't worry. Lots of gays in the comedy circles. I think, from what you've been holding in, we can find the stuff to help make you funny. Accepted." Her hand brushed across his should as she offered what comfort she could. Inside, she was feeling oddly better at that simple act of kindness.

"Wow, first guy to show interest in you in quite a while, and he's just looking for a push out the closet." Rex said. Trina tensed, ready to tear herself some wood.

"Duds, not cool." Andre scolded the puppet.

"But hay, Mitch, I'm secure in my heterosexuality, and I'm cool with you loving the dudes." Rex added, showing an understanding often missing in his treatment of Robbie. It did succeed in calming the older Vega girl down a touch.

"Is Rob…?" Cat almost sounded worried.

"Used to think so, but not really." Rex said, much to Robbie's relief. "But the boys is bi-curious."

"Um, not that I'm not happy about this turn of events, but do you think we can maybe make a deal?" Tori cut in. "Mitch, you can come out all at once, cause Hollywood Arts is like totally accepting, or you could come out in stages. And if you do come out in stages, why not hang out with Trina here. I mean, maybe, if the other boys saw Trina with a hot boyfriend, they'd see her in a different light?"

"Driving straight boys gay?" Rex asked. "Tori, please, the best thing for Trina to do is be Mitch here's friend, and let events move as they are."

"REX!" Robbie cut the manikin off.

"Well, maybe it's just a hunch, but I'm thinking it's gonna happen, and soon." Rex told the nerdy boy. Robbie just shushed the poppet, once again, and sat down, refusing to answer questions. And from the eyes of several of his friends, it seemed there were a lot of questions. Almost like Rob and the puppet knew something the others didn't.

"Hang with us, and we'll figure out the whole coming out thing slowly." Trina offered, smiling at the new boy. "And, just because, I need to ask, you have made sure, right?"

"Dated a boy back in Sac." The tall boy said. "We were both very closeted, but the feelings were real. Too real. I broke it off when it felt like things were gonna get real. Wasn't ready to be honest with anyone, cept maybe myself, about what I was feeling. I just, back then, it was a rural community, full of people who would judge. I didn't feel right about being gay, being a preachers son and all."

"No one is gonna judge you here." Tori assured the boy. "Come, a party awaits. And, just so you know we're good, I'll confirm, I'm dating Jade."

"Where is she, anyways?" Cat asked.

"I'll find her." Trina told them. When Tori raised an eyebrow at her, the older Vega pulled out her cell phone, and opened the tracing app.

Trina walked through the party, not really in any hurry, but still wondering how she could have attracted such a great guy as Mitch, and yet screamed beard. 'Figures, the hottest guy at school to ask me out, and he's into dudes. Whats that say about me?' The thoughts were back, yet not as dark. Instead, she wondered about the message she'd been sending. 'I'm hot, I dress like I know I'm hot, so how is it I keep getting… WAIT! It was just one boy. Not like every guy into me turned out to be a friend of Dorothy. Heck, Jax wound up with Chloe, and she's definitely a girl. Not even possible to think of her as anything but a girl. So how is it I attracted someone like Mitch?'

Trina let herself forget that thought, the fear that maybe she wouldn't find someone, as she got her party on. It was a night to let loose and have fun, and she wasn't about to let her own insecurities get in the way of that. She did hear, from one person or another, that some scary goth chick had passed near by, arguing with a hot dude about chiz. Jade followed that lead, but not too quickly. 'By now, Jade's probably already back with Tori. Or, I could look for her. I mean, I have the app and all. But, yea, lets hope she's okay. Got the feeling it'd be better to find her later, once the party gets into third gear. Doubt anyone's trying anything sketchy this early. Not when there's no real reason for anyone to be drunk yet.'

Eventually, Jade came by, grumbling about how stupid people could be. Trina chalked it up to the handful of creeps at the party who probably hit on the busty girl. 'Guys just see the boobs, not the resting bitch face, or the death stare, and somehow miss that this may be the last pickup line they ever try. Okay, Jade, lets see who did what to wazz you off this much.'

"Trina, Maddy needs a friend." Jade tossed out as soon as she noticed the girl, then sat down and tried to lose herself in a bottle of water.

"No punch?" Trina asked.

"Only a matter of time before someone spikes it, and there are too many creepers around." Jade replied. "With Sam out of town, I'm the one watching my girls."

"You know where your girls are?" Trina asked, hoping to avoid the inevitable joke. Jade gave a token glance at her chest, only to shrug, and pull her phone out.

"I have the same app you used." The pale girl said. "They're near, and with friends. Give me a moment, and I'll go find them. Just, right now, I need to rest, let shit go, and you need to go comfort Maddy.

"Text me if you run into any trouble, okay." Trina instructed, then headed off to find Maddy. 'Since Jade has the app, I should have placed a tracker on myself, given her the ID code. That way, she could have found me easier. Hell, if someone slipped me a micky, then I'd know she could find me, and that would be a major comfort knowing I would be safe. Just hit the emergency button, and hope they hear the ping over the music. Right, set the phone for vibrate. Gotta learn from lady Gaga.'

Because of the size of the house, and the number of people, it took Trina over half an hour to find Maddy. When she did, she wished she hadn't. She was with Beck, in a side room, talking.

"...Yet you still want to pretend this is working." Beck was saying. Trina understood how bad this was, despite the even voice the handsome boy was using. Jade had commented on it, many times, on how, no mater how frustrated he was, Beck didn't yell. He just made you feel like he had. "Maddy, I get it..."

"NO YOU DON'T!" The tall girl screamed. Her voice, normally melodious, cut through the air, ripping at the dulled music that still vibrated the walls to the rhythm of a dance beat.

Trina stopped just outside the room the two had found, listening in while pretending she was just waiting for the right moment to enter. 'Maybe this isn't the right time to be barging in. I'll just wait here until they're done...' She gave evil eyes to anyone else who wanders too close, keeping guard on this private moment. A decent enough excuse for her being there, waiting, listening in on something she hoped had noting to do with Tori. 'Not even tangentially.'

Maddy continued in a much more reserved, but still loud, voice. "Beck, we haven't given it enough time. We need to give it more time. Maybe, after a little longer, things will work out..."

"One of the things I learned from Jade is, some people, they need that emotional connection." Beck countered. His voice, despite being soft, echoed. It was heavy, carrying a load of emotions that slammed into Trina like a revelation. "It's why Jade and I died. We'd lost that connection. And for us, you and me, it's why we have such a hard time in bed. Madeline, for all our effort, all your effort, you just don't love me. And as much as I wish I could change that, I can't." The sadness in his voice tore at the air, ripping holes in the assumptions Trina had about the handsome boy and his near perfect romance. "Maddy, I do care about you. I care enough to tell you, I lost. I love you, but I know who my competition was, is, and I lost. I realized it, even when you refused to admit it…." He sounded like he wanted to continue, but was cut off by the normally sweet girls outrage.

"Competition? COMPETITION? I NEVER CHEATED…!" Maddy hesitated, sounding like she was gulping down air for the next outburst, or to calm herself. "Beck, I don't cheat. I never cheated. There was no competition." Her voice was still angry, but it also was now edging on sorrow.

"Not intentionally." Beck said, holding his own. "No, you never cheated, just let yourself fall in love with someone else. I saw it. Tried to deny the truth, even as I watched you falling. I, I see it... I saw it, and I Realized what was happening, and I know, now, I have to let you go." Trina could imagine him looking the blond in the eyes, his brown eyes showing sincerity beyond his years. "If I don't, then neither of us will ever be happy."

"Oh..." Maddy sounded mad, hurt, confused, so many emotions mixed together in her voice. Trina could hear the fear in the models voice when she asked "Who?" A moment passed in silence. "Beck, you say I found someone else, fell in love, and I don't know who your talking about. So tell me, who is this guy I'm supposed to have fallen for? Who, tell me his name, so I can at least know who you thought could take your place." Her calm was breaking, and Trina felt maybe she should slip away. She leaned closer. "TELL ME HIS NAME!" The last scream echoed despite the noise of the party, and Trina knew that it was now time to go, before she hear something very private. Only, the need to know who Beck thought Maddy was crushing on kept her near, holding hr breath.

'This is the weirdest fight I've ever eavesdropped on.' The Trina thought, trying to convince herself to leave. 'I should go. Maddy will tell me who Beck's talking about, assuming...'

Her thoughts were broken by a single word. A word Beck said with as much compassion as a jilted lover could offer. "Trina."

With that, Trina felt the need to run, far stronger then her previous need that had kept her feet locked in position. Only the fact that she was wearing ridiculous heels, in a darkened, unfamiliar hallway, full of who knows what, prevented her from immediately dashing off. That, and the fates had a cruel sense of timing. Her phone went off, blaring "Make it Shine", Tori's ring tone. The older sister found herself juggling her phone, trying to answer it, or mute it, anything to prevent the sound that ripped it's way through the otherwise quiet hallway and alerting Beck to her presence.

"What?" She whisper yelled, angry at being outed by her sister.

"Tori's drunk." Jade's voice cut through the embarrassment, fear and even her classic anger, raising a new rage to cloud her mind.

"How?" Trina's voice was louder now, a dangerous tone, filled with frozen fire.

"Someone spiked the punch." Jade replied. "Scratch that, they put some punch in a bowl of booze, and dangerously left it out for people to party with. I think we're dealing with at least one hundred proof, and that's diluted." There was a moment. "I'm guessing it tastes enough like fruit punch not to be noticed, at least not by people without a very defined scene of taste." There was a growl. "This is dangerous. People may get sick, hurt, because they didn't know what they were drinking. That can lead to alcohol poisoning for dozens of people, just because they have no idea how much punch they can drink."

"Tell security." Trina instructed.

"On it." Jade replied. "But the sharks are already circling, and I think they got Cat too."

"Cat?" Trina asked. "How'd you know?"

"She just flashed me. Gotta put a stop to this. I'll call you right back." Jade hung up.

Trina texted Jade.

Jade (From Trina): Don't bother calling, just get Tori, and Cat, out of here. I'll let Beck know.

Trina (From Jade): Puppies! Cat just showed us her puppies. Little ones. Teeny tiny puppies. Or should they be kitties, since she's Cat! [Winky emoji]

"Great, Tori has Jade's phone." Trina groaned.

"What that?" Beck asked, startlinjg Trina, letting her know the two she'd been eavesdropping on had discovered her.

"Tori's drunk." Trina said, using one truth to hide behind another. "Cat too. Someone spiked the punch. Probably replaced the existing punch with some of their own, and it's like heavily alcoholic. I told Jade to let security know, and she said she'd take care of it, just as soon as she lets the creepers know to stay away. Probably was an or else in there..."

"I'll deal with this." Beck announced, but he hesitated before walking out. "Um, Trina, could you take Maddy home. I'll probably be a while, what with talking to the police and all."

"It's still early." Trina objected, only the handsome Canadian was already gone. The Latina shifted nervously, from one foot to the other, looking for an excuse that would get her away from the tall blond. "I-I should go, check on Tori..."

"Tell Jade to bring her here." Maddy said, her voice commanding. "We have this room, for now, and if we don't lose it, we can use it as a safe place to let them recover a bit." She flashed a devastating smile. "Better then going home drunk, right?"

"My dad's a cop." Trina reminded the former model. "Beck's gonna report this, cause he has too, so my dad's gonna find out anyways. No, it's better for us all if we get Tori home, let dad know it wasn't anyone's fault. I'm gonna tell Jade to just get them home. Tell the boys not to drink the punch, cause they're in charge now."

"Then we set this room up as a triage, a place where the girls too drunk for their own good can be brought to recover, and we make sure no one does anything to them they wouldn't want done." Maddy declared.

"Oh, okay.." Trina agreed, even as she called Tori's phone. As soon as someone answered, she spoke. "Get Tori and Cat out of here. We'll take care of everything else."

"On it." Jade replied.

"And get Cat to stop flashing people. It's dangerous." Trina added.

"She's only flashing her bra, but I totally get it." Jade said. "Hold on, I'm calling in the cavalry. I'll call you before we leave."

"Can you get out, or do you need a safe place to hang?" Trina asked. "We're using the room Beck and Maddy were having their discussion in as a safe place. Take any girl too drunk for her own good here to rest, then arranging a ride home for them."

"We're near the door." Jade informed her. "I'll spread the word, you get yourself set for whatever comes next. That many drunk girls in one place, gonna be a magnet for the creeps."

Trina got busy getting the word out, sending a text to Robbie, Beck and Andre. Dre texted back, letting her know they were setting up a similar safe space for the boys, and Robbie was going to be there for a bit. Then she found out that security had ejected Jade, given that she'd decked an overly friendly boy who'd goosed her, and another who tried to talk Cat into following him someplace private to pet his puppy.

Trina (From Jade): The good, they ejected me with Tori and Cat. The bad, we're outside, trying to get to my car. The best news, Cat's friend Goomer was near.

Trina (From Jade): Cat's on her way home, protected by a professional fighter. I'm off to see your parents. Oh, I got my phone back.

Trina didn't have much time to celebrate, as the first wave of drunk girls was arriving. Trina helped Maddy get drunk girls up to the safe room, wondering why there wasn't one on the ground floor. But the dozen or so girls drunk off the spiked punch were soon sleeping it off in the now crowded room, and Trina found she didn't look forward to spending the party playing guard for the girls.

"Um, Trina, how much of my conversation with Beck did you hear?" Maddy asked. They were resting now, waiting for things to get better before they felt okay to leave.

"Oh look, I got another text from Jade." Trina said, ignoring the question.

Trina (From Jade): The boys will handle things once set up. Get out as soon as you can, or they'll leave clean up to you.

"Jade says we should find some way to get out of cleanup duty." Trina said, smiling.

"Already taken care of." Maddy said. "I've got rides coming for all these girls, and a system set up to take care of the rest. Jade said Tori met this guy, gay as anything, but willing to help, who's gonna take over as soon as we get the last of these girls out of here. So, how much did you hear?"

"I heard Beck say that maybe you might, I don't know..." Trina really didn't know how to address the accusation.

"He said he felt like maybe I was crushing on you." The tall blond was being unusually direct. "Thing is, after working next to you, I suspect he's right." She was shifting, nervous energy keeping her from standing still. "Trina, I get that you don't feel the same way, but for the first time in my life, I want to do the nasty with another girl. And I've done it, in a couple of menage a trois."

Trina looked up into the buxom blonds eyes, lost for just a second in those deep violet pools. "I..." She tried.

"Maybe it'd help me if I got to kiss you?" Maddy suggested. "Dispel the illusion?"

'That has to be the worst idea I've ever heard.' Trina thought to herself, even as she leaned forward, just a bit, inviting the blond to close the distance and kiss her. Before she knew what she was doing, Trina found her arms wrapped around Maddy, pulling the taller girl into a tight embrace. Her lips were peppering the other girls lips, face and neck, and her body was reacting in a way it had never reacted for any girl before. Trina was aroused. Ready for whatever might come, she continued to kiss the taller girl for what felt like far to short a time before they were interrupted.

"Wow, guess I wasn't the only one in need of coming out of the closet." Mitch said. "Oh, this is Kevin, or as he likes to be address, queen Kevin." Mitch introduced an attractive African American boy, the type who looked like he played football.

"Yo, we got this." Kevin said. "Why don't you two girls find yourself an empty room and get your freak on." He glanced sideways at Mitch. "I would, but I had to meet a preachers son, and we don't do that kind of chiz on a first date."

"You're a preachers son?" Trina asked.

"Southern baptist." Kevin replied. "My dad isn't too thrilled, but hay, I'm one of the first drag queens to sing gospel, so it's all good, right?"

"Queens Kevin's your stage name?" Maddy guessed.

"No, Sista Surprise." Kevin said. "I just don't like how people assume, because I'm big, I can't be a queen." In three arm motions, he snapped out a Z.

"Guessing we should go?" Maddy said to Trina.

"Yea!" Kevin cheered. "Go get your freak on. Me and Mitch here will be doing the lords work, keeping these girls safe from those dirty boys."

"Is Sista Surprise supposed to be a preacher?" Trina asked as she started heading for the door.

"I'm gonna go to school, get my degree in divinity." Kevin informed her. "Maybe Mitch and I can both go, get married, and work in neighboring churches. Bring a whole new meaning to open religion."

"And we're out." Maddy said. "Um, Trina, Beck was my ride. Can you take me home?"

"Like that wasn't suggestive." Trina said.

:}

Did you see it? It was kinda subtle, but I gave a hint as to whom Trina was supposed to wind up with. Any guesses.

Thoughts on Mitch, Kevin, and the others. Lets me know in your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Victorious concept or characters. I haven't the entire time I've been writing this. Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon own their characters. I do own the original characters, but what am I gonna do with them? Maybe an inter-gender baseball team? Anyways, don't sue.

:}

Trina led Maddy away from the party, out of the house and down the street toward where her car was parked. Even as they walked through the darkened street, Trina was keenly aware of where everyone was. The rout to her car was well lit, one of the reasons Trina chose that direction, and there were plenty of houses she could stop at in an emergency. Trina liked to be safety minded when dealing with parties. She'd heard too many horror stories of girls getting raped, even volunteering as a peer counselor at Hollywood Arts, trying to help girls who went to a party, and things got out of hand. It wasn't that many girls, but the sheer number was still frightening to the Latina. Worse, she got to see how much damage one mistake could make to an individuals life. It made her grateful for Jade's protective nature.

Trina and the former model soon found themselves turning to enter a small court. Once inside, Trina led the way to her car, conveniently parked in the driveway of a home, like it belonged there. With her keys in hand, she pushed the button and unlocked it, motioning for Maddy to get in.

"Back away, I have a large, ferocious dog." Came a voice from inside the house, even as motion active floodlights lit the front yard of the home, blinding the girls, preventing them from seeing so much as the slightest movement of the front door.

"It's just me, Trina." Trina called out. "I'm picking up my car." Her hand had reflexively covered her face.

"Did you enjoy your party?" The woman asked, now sounding infinitely more friendly. As their eyes adjusted t the light, they could tell that the door never opened. Instead, they heard a soft buzz in the short silence, letting them both know an intercom was at play.

"Yea, but it's time to go." Trina called back. "Thanks again for letting me use your driveway."

"My son wants to know if your single, and over eighteen." The woman said.

"Not single any more." Maddy called out.

"I think that's something we'll be discussion." Trina told the tall girl as they got into the car. Soon they were on their way to Maddy's place, and with it, the more uncertain part of their evening.

Trina found herself driving through L.A. towards one of the more expensive buildings in the Hollywood Area. Trina soon pulled into the drop-off lane of a high tech high rise, with a valet service waiting in case she was staying.

"Percy, would you park this and send up the keys?" Maddy asked the young man waiting there. "My unused spot should do just fine."

"Yes ma'am." The young man said as he rushed around to take Trina's place in the driver seat. The Latina seemed reluctant to give up her spot in the car, however.

"Trina, please, come up." Maddy asked. "We really need to talk about what almost happened." Her eyes fluttered, an invitation that Trina was sure few men could resist.

"Yea, that's what I'm afraid of." Trina replied. 'Still, we need to talk about this, cause, for the first time, I wanted to feel a girl up, and not just to prove to myself they weren't real.' Sighing, she got out of the car, keys still inside, and let the young man drive off towards the underground parking lot. "He'll take good care of it, right?"

"His tip depends on it." Maddy assured her with a chuckle. "Come, let me show you around." Her hand went out, offering to lead the shorter girl. Trina followed, but held off holding the girls hand. "This was once one of those old hotels where people would rent rooms for months on end. You know, live here. But as the years went by, they converted this place into an apartment building, high end of course, but it maintains that classic look."

They'd walked into the building, and Trina marveled at the high ceilings, stretching upward a second story's height, giving plenty of room for the chandelier's that lit the main lobby. The words "Hyperion Hotel" were scribed on a couple of the walls, a reminder of what this place once was. The doorman's desk, once the registration desk for the hotel, was to one side, with offices and other serves beyond. A round couch sat in the center, with other seating arrangements forming lounge areas in the lobby, while to the side hallways led to the other first story amenities. Amenities, she'd learn, like the dining hall, turned into a restaurant that presumably delivered to the rooms, and maintained accounts for those wishing to pay in advance. A professional kitchen served the food, and a second entrance allowed the non-resident guests to enter, granting privacy to the residents living in the building. Still other services remained hidden down those halls.

"We have both a rooftop pool, as well as one in the basement, because some people love sunning themselves by the pool, and others enjoy swimming indoors, where you have climate control." Madeline explained as she paused to point a few things out. "This place used to have a butload of rooms where people lived, old hotel style. Only, most of them have been converted into single family dwellings. More space per apartment, but fewer rooms. But there are enough old style suites for those that want them. Classic suites that still look like the classic rooms of yore, for those who want to live that old style, thirties life style. Of course the rooms, all of them, they cost a bit more then similar sized apartments in near by buildings, but is so worth it when you consider that you're paying for one of the best places to live in the valley." She smiled, proud of her home. "I'm near the top, in one of the penthouse rooms. Note, penthouse here starts about the tenth floor, so there are apartments above me, but... I have a two thousand plus foot apartment, two bedrooms, three baths, with an additional thousand feet of terrace, and loads of views. Overall, with everything else considered, it's not a bad place to live. The elevators are this way." She waved to the doorman, and one of his assistants walked over to give her some package that they'd signed for.

"You have valets, and a doorman?" Trina whispered, not quite believing it.

"Plus the doorman has two assistants, bell boys for lack of a better word, who do all kinds of chiz. They'll help carry your groceries up, deliver stuff, cover for the doorman during his off hours, etc. Of course, we also have more then one doorman, since they do need to work in shifts, have time off, that kind of stuff. Apparently we're in Los Angeles, and lets face it, this is a twenty four hour burg." Maddy chucked at that thought, but continued to lead the way to the elevators, package in hand.

The elevators were old fashion, grand and fancy and only lacked someone standing inside to operate them for the riders. Modern times had eliminate the elevator operator. The walls were brass coated, making things reflective and shinny, with a gold tint. "We have a freight elevator as well, naturally, but it's not nearly as nice. Carry's loads of chiz, though." Maddy enjoyed the small talk, which Trina suspected was to disarm the tension between them.

Trina was looking the place up on her phone, giving her that distraction. "Says here you even have a health spa, with a day spa available if you wanna use it."

"Costs extra, the day spa, but man, it's nice after a long day of your dad telling you how much he hopes you find a good guy to take care of you, cause girls need a guy to make them feel safe and secure." Maddy sounded hurt, edging on angry. "Is looking this place up making you feel safer?"

"So, just to be clear, this here," Trina motioned between them, "this isn't just acting out, maybe an act of rebellion against daddy?"

"Won't lie, I've done that." The tall blond admitted. "But no, this wasn't planned. Hell, before we tried to take one another, back at the party, I believed that this was all in Beck's imagination. I mean, it sounds like it should belong there. His last girlfriend winds up with a hot Latina, and then his next one had a thing for said Latina's sister. That's movie of the week maternal."

"Says here you have a roof top restaurant, fourteen stories up. Is that true?" Trina asked. "Sorry, but this is the kind of place I wanna stay at while I'm away from home, before returning to my fabulous Hollywood hills mansion and basking in the glory of my success."

"Glad you like it." Maddy said as they rode the elevator up. Silence covered them for a few moments as the door opened on the fourteenth floor, and she led her friend to the door of her apartment. "There are only a couple of singles like this in the upper floors. Most of the rooms this high are larger apartments, where whole families, and their staff, live and work. I got this place cause it was supposed to be a place for the staff of one of the other tenants, but they didn't want to pay extra. Plus, it's not directly connected, so..."

Maddy opened the door, ushering them both into the suite, secure in the knowledge that no one was going to follow them through the heavy security that the hotel provided. Once in, Trina was able to take in the size of the place. The central living area had a nice living room slash dining room area, with the terrace directly in front of them, visible through the may window, while doors sat to either side. The bathroom, a half bath, was to her left before they got into the open living area, just past the small closet.

"Nice television." Trina commented, trying to process how much stuff was there, despite it not being that much. A couch, a couple of chairs, and then a dining room set down to the right a bit. The kitchen was opposite the terrace from the dining room, and there was a laundry room hidden next to it, between the kitchen and the entry, but only accessible from the kitchen. The master bedroom was beyond the dining area, with it's huge master bath, and a walk in closet with a separate entrance if Maddy wanted to use it. The other bedroom was still huge, at least a hundred and sixty square feet without adding in the bathroom and walk in closet, but had no other entrance. The terrace ran the length of the apartment, with sliding glass doors granting access from the main living area, as well as each bedroom. Overall, it was an impressive sight at over twenty two hundred square feet, plus terrace.

"Glad you like it." Maddy said, pointing to the television. "I chose a big one, cause I don't have a home theater."

"Wait, you live here, right?" Trina asked, as if something suddenly hit her. "Were, exactly, do your parents live?"

"Dad's got a place in Beverly hills, but spends most of his time in San Francisco, staying up to date with the international stock markets." Maddy explained. "He used to live in New York, but complained that it was to hard to visit there without getting married. Mom, however, lives in the Big Apple, cause of course she does."

"And you're here?" Trina asked.

"I don't get along with any of the people dad surrounds himself with, and my brother needed me near by." Maddy had sauntered over to the couch, slouching down before sitting up. "He's going to the Pacific Coast Academy now. I'm near as I can be without wazzing off dad. Bro gets family, and I get to live alone in this place. But hay, dad did find it for me, pays the rent, lets me use the killer amenities. Plus, I'm going to UCLA next year, so that's a thing."

"You must be so lonely." Trina said, feeling for the girl.

"Sometimes, this place feels like a very well furnished prison." Maddy confessed. "And the pool, the Jacuzzi, both in public areas. Can't swim nude."

"Which brings us back to you making a pass at me." Trina said.

"I think you kinda invited that pass." Maddy countered. "Um, maybe, I think. You did lean in, right?"

"I.. I'm not sure" Trina admitted.

"But you kissed back." Maddy said. "There was defiantly passion. Maybe even groping. I felt something trying to dig into my ass."

"It's pretty solid." Trina agreed. "Strong glutes you have there. I mean, yea, it's a butt, kinda squishy, but it's also so strong, like a dancers."

"So…?" Maddy said, trying to look seductive, and for the first time in her memory, feeling like she'd failed.

"So?" Trina asked, feeling like she was once again on the defensive.

"Keep me company?" The blond said, her violet eyes hungry.

"What, exactly, do you mean by that?" Trina wondered aloud.

"You could help me feel less lonely." Maddy said, facing down while her eyes looked up at Trina, all while playing with the hem of her blouse. "Maybe help keep me warm. I know how cold the world can feel with your all alone."

"You broke up with Beck just a few hours ago." Trina Tried, but she knew she'd fallen into a trap. 'I came up. Damn it, I came up, and now I have to figure a way to leave.'

"Thus making it all feel that much colder." Maddy countered. "Trina, I can play nice. Just let me know what kind of nice you'd like to play."

"I-I'm not, I mean..." Trina was struggling with her words. The buxom blond hadn't moved, was sitting on the couch, yet Trina felt like she was being stalked. "Look, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"Then lets agree that no means no." Maddy said, smiling a sweet smile. Her posture shifted, less hungry, but still offering something. "But can you just hold me? I'd like to start by having you hold me. I need that, Trina. I'm not used to this, being on the prowl. Normally, I look at a guy sideways, they're getting an erection. I need to know if you care, if there's a chance I can have someone who I look up to."

"How?" Trina asked, yet still found herself sitting down near the other girl. She kept her distance, not sure she could stop what was starting, but also not so sure she wanted too. "I'm struggling to make anything here, in my chosen field. Everyone is telling me to stop, that I lack even the most basic talent needed to make it. You, my god, you have so much. You are already a successful model, and your going to collage, to study business, take over your family's business. You're rich, have this awesome apartment, the whole world at your feet. Maddy. Madeline. How in the world could you look up to me?"

"Becks blind." The taller girl replied, while pushing her double D's out at Trina. "He wants the challenge, while missing that your everything he claims to want. Pretty. Hell, beautiful, with that curvaceous figure, and I love your eyes. But that's hardly it. See, everyone tells you how untalented you are, and yet you not only keep trying, you succeed. Maybe not nearly as much as they will, but your making it. I admire your drive. Me, I had my life handed to me. Yes, I was a model, but I have the physique, and while it's not easy, I'm the daughter of a model, and many of my clients chose me before they ever saw my book, cause they'd meet me at one of my dad's parties, and want to fuck me." She chuckled, breaking the tension for just a moment. "Lots of perves in the fashion industry. Sometimes, I believe they take you over seas for a shoot, then suddenly your in a country where your over the age of consent, and they put the pressure on… Thats how I lost my virginity."

"I'm so sorry." Trina said, hugging the taller girl.

"It was bad, but not traumatic." Maddy said. "I did kinda consent. I know now, I was just too young to have been in that kind of relationship. But, the next thing I know, they expect me to be like a grown woman, all sexy and mysterious, and at the same time, I was only fifteen."

"I don't blame you for getting out." Trina said, even as her body leaned forward, just an inch. 'I'm already too deep in, can't get away now.'

"I want you, Trina." The violet eyed girl said. "Yes, I look up to you, admire you, but that's separate from both my lust, and my need. Trina, Beck was right, I've fallen for you. If this is all you can give me, I'll take it."

Trina kissed her, losing herself to the open, trusting girl who was bearing her heart to her. Trina quickly found herself in yet another unfamiliar roll, the aggressor. Using leverage she'd learned in martial arts, she hoisted the taller girl up, wrapping long legs around her hips. Then she staggered towards the nearest bedroom, the guest room. They struggled through the door, and soon were on the queen sized bed.

Trina pulled herself back before her own sudden emotions drove her too far. "Um, Maddy, don't you think, I mean, damn, this is happening way too fast….."

"It's been building for so long, I'm amazed it took this long." The blond said. "No, I get it, I wanted to prove to Beck I loved him, when it was you. Always you." Her hand raised, wrapping around the brunettes head, pulling her back into a deep kiss, and from there, Trina was lost.

Kisses rained down on the blonds tanned body, while hands roamed. Trina wasn't sure what she was doing, but Maddy had traveled these roads before, and helped her move into sexual touching with a strange easy. Trina was both keenly aware of being naked, and hardly cognisant of their situation. Only the task at hand, exploring her feelings through touch, seemed real enough to worry about. Somehow, after an unknown amount of time, there was an orgasmic release, and for long blissful moments, nothing but the warmth she felt for the other girl. Then she became aware of the breasts against her own, and that Maddy had flipped them over to kiss the Latina as a thank you for... 'What did we do?'

The kissing did develop into foreplay, something both girls seemed to enjoy. But they were also in recovery, and it gave Trina a moment to realize what she was being thanked for. "Holy chiz, there is a difference."

"Yea, no penis." Maddy said, chuckling.

"No, silly." Trina said, hugging the taller girl and feeling the pure joy she felt in the action. "Well, yes, there is that. But I was saying, there is a difference between screwing and making love."

"Yea." Maddy agreed. "Now then, I feel it only fair to tell you, I intend to confirm that, at least a couple of times this weekend." There was another kiss on her lips. "In the morning, we'll see about getting you something to wear."

"Are we…?" Trina started to protest. "You know what? Kosh was right. The avalanche has already started; way too late for us pebbles to vote." She reached up to stroke her lovers face, emblazing that moment in her memory. Inside, something surrendered to a force that had built up to the point that it refused to be denied, and she allowed herself to love the girl.

In the morning, Trina found things were a bit more complicated then she'd expected. She and Maddy had successfully made love in multiple rooms while making their way to the master bedroom, located on the opposite side of the apartment from the guest room. But for Trina, there was also the dual experiences of discovering the different ways two women could make love while at the same time experiencing what it was like to have sex on a couch, on the dining room table, on a laundry machine (Thanks to a detour through the kitchen) and in a shower, before falling on the master bed and sleeping.

'Didn't plan that too well.' Trina joked with herself. The tall blond was laying next to her, arms around her tanned waist. 'Long night, but it feels so worth it. Only problem, how do I tell my dad both his daughters are into chicks now?'

"Trina?" Maddy moaned.

"Please, not a sex dream." Trina said, rolling over in the taller girls arms to look at her face. Maddy's eyes were still closed.

"I think we overdid it last night." Maddy groaned. "I love you, I love what you do to me, but I never knew I could ache so much after sex."

"I thought we were relatively low impact." Trina observed. "I mean, compared to the guys you see on Cinimax. Those guys are just slamming the girls."

A violet eye popped open to give a weak, but loving glare. "No being adorable this early in the morning." She scolded. "Wait, are you a morning person?"

"Not particularly." Trina said. "But as long as I get my sleep, I'm good most any time of the day."

"I'd hate you, but you made my skin tingle, so I forgive you." Maddy said as she stretched out her arms. "Go look in my third drawer in the pink chest. I think I have some swimsuits that adjust. One of them should fit you."

"We're going swimming?" Trina asked.

"It's something to wear." Maddy said. "But, you know, I should get a Jacuzzi installed on that massive terrace I have. That would be sweet." The blonds smiled a huge, far away smile. "Soak the aches away, and then, once we're ready, screw your ass in that tub."

"Okay, finding a bikini that fits." Trina announced as she crawled out of the bed.

"And call home, let them know you're okay." The blond added. "I'll be here, trying to recover."

"I wasn't that hard." Trina insisted.

"That's what he said." Maddy replied. "No, it's not the impact, but the frequency. Trina, I got off seven times last night. I think I earned a bit of aches and pains."

Not willing to admit she felt a bit beat up, from the fumbling around as they tried the different surfaces, as well as running into some of those surfaces, Trina just pushed on getting ready for the day. "You know, this is good for now, but I'll need more if we're going out anywhere."

"We're not going anywhere." Maddy said, sitting up. Despite herself, Trina smirked at the sight of the girls huge breasts. "I'm planning on dining in. Room service and cuddling. Maybe, if we recover quickly enough, I show you how often I can fuck you."

"One track mind." Trina replied.

"It's just my way of showing you I want you." Maddy said. "And if I keep you happy enough, you'll stay. So, wanna be happy?"

Trina stuck out her tongue. "I'm good to go." Trina smiled, only for her face to fall. "Um, that's not what I meant."

"Good, cause I'm still a bit sleepy. Let me take a hot shower, relax my muscles, and then we can give it another go." Maddy said with too much seriousness.

"I'm calling home." Trina said, looking for her pants, and with it her phone. It didn't take long for her to let her parents know she was with Maddy, where they were, and that she'd probably be spending the weekend. "I've already done my homework, so I'm good, right?"

"I'd worry about overstaying your welcome, but if she just broke up, she'll probably need some comfort." Her mother said.

"I'll need some cloths." Trina pointed out. "Right now, I'm in something I borrowed from Maddy, but we're not exactly the same size, and I'd feel better in my own stuff. And last nights clothing, not into wearing that again. Not until I get the party cleaned off of it." She sighed. 'Out stuff was all over the guest bedroom...'

"I can bring you some cloths in a bit." Holly said. "I'd ask Tori, but she and her girlfriend are in the middle of a small crisis."

"What did Jade do now?" Trina asked.

"Well, for starters, she's Tori's girlfriend." Holly explained, like that was news.

"And you only learned about this now?" Trina asked, trying not to mock her mother for not noticing what was going on.

"Your dad knew." The mother admitted. "He was more upset that they may have slept together."

"Tori gave it up to Jade?" Trina asked, somewhere between shocked and upset.

"One, we don't say it like that, and two, no." Holly told her. "They got a bit tired fromm their ordeal, and Jade slept in the guest room. Your father insisted. But Tori, she wasn't done, and crawled into bed after her. That's down the stairs, into the room, and into Jade's bed, so we don't think it was an accident." Trina her a soft chuckle in the woman's voice. "Anyways, the problem is, while there was no sex, there were hands in inappropriate places. And much tot he surprise of your father, they weren't Jade's hands."

"Spiked punch." Trina said, feeling the need to explain what had happened. "Heavily spiked. Girls were getting drunk off of only a little of that chiz. Jade took her home, but Tori was drunk. Tori was hammered out of her mind."

"And is now hung over." Their mother said. "Funny thing about mixing alcohol and sugar, it makes the hangover worse."

"I'll try to remember that." Trina said, and meant it. "Look, I'm sorry dad knew and you didn't. I'm sorry Jade tried to do the right thing, for once in her life, and got caught because of it. I'm sorry Tori is a horny little devil while drunk. But mostly, I'm sorry your daughter turned out to like girls."

"You like girls?" The matriarch asked. Trina felt an odd sense of panic.

'What did I say that gave away...' She didn't get to finish that thought.

"Sorry, I know Jade's a girl." Holly said, chuckling. "Just, the way she acts sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a penis."

"MOM!" Trina exclaimed. "Be nice. She makes Tori happy."

"I just hope the multiple couple selfies Tori posted on the slap last night will also make her happy." Holly said. "Go look. Then, after I get you your cloths, you can explain to me how both of my daughters wound up with girls." That time, she kept her voice neutral, and Trina wondered if it was another joke. But the phone went dead, and she already had another call to make.

:}

Yep, things happened fast. But hay, at least Trina has proof she's physically attracted to Maddy. Emotionally too. Like that's not gonna cause complications.

So, what does Holly know, and did she find out before David? Might make her happier, knowing first. Also, whats this about the Slap? And tired as Trina is, will she be able to care? Let me know your thoughts.

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Really, it saves time. Also, by this point, you've had to have read at least one. (If not, start at chapter one. Kinda hard to follow the story if you start this late.)

:}

"Tori, I just heard..." Trina started. She'd called to comfort her recovering sister after finding out her drunk sister had snuck into the guest bedroom to lay next to Jade. 'Apparently, you got handsy.' She thought, but kept that to herself.

"Dad's wazzed that we were all couplely, but forgave Jade when he found out I went to her." Tori said. "Me being drunk went from an offense to an excuse. I'm not sure what that's all about..." she hesitated.

"Tori, do you remember posting anything on The Slap last night?" Trina asked. At the same time, she was using Maddy's laptop to check her own account. She followed her sister, a courtesy that wasn't returned. "Um, Tori, you do know you posted a picture of Jade, in bed, with the caption 'Gonna get me some,' last night, at one fifteen A.M."

"Good, that means no one has seen them yet." Tori jumped at the chance, as slim as it was, that this wasn't going to be how the world learned of her and Jade. "Um, Trina, I kinda have a favor to ask. Could you maybe speak to Jade, let her know this wasn't my fault." Reality was seeping into her voice.

"It totally is your fault." Trina said. "But sure, have her call me just as soon as dad is done scaring the living bejebies out of her."

A few minutes later, Trina received a call from Jade. "Okay, whats up?" Jade asked.

"You do realize that drunk people do stupid tings, right?" Trina opened.

"I wasn't drunk." Jade countered. "I was just scared. That guy, he had his hand on Tori, was trying to direct her out of the party towards anywhere he could have his way with her. I had to stop him. And when he said it wasn't my business, I just..." She held her breath for a moment, before exhaling sharply, then inhaling to continue. "It slipped out. I meant to say friend, and girlfriend came out. And of course, Tori was drunk, so she acted like I just proposed. I mean, I think she was planning what colors we'd have in out wedding." There was an uncomfortable moment where Trina tried to decide on the right thing to say. "So naturally, I decked him, kicked his friend in the balls for good measure, and got Tori out of there. That's when I called you to let you know she was drunk. There's gonna be hell to pay, I know. But hay, at least it's over, it's out, and I can deal with the prejudges as it happens."

"Was dad hard on you?" Trina asked.

"God, what is it with you Vega's?" Jade shot back. "I didn't sleep with your sister, your father, or your mother while we were here. Tori needed to cuddle, and snuck into bed with me. I'm just grateful she fell asleep trying to find the latch on my sports bra. Oh yea, I sleep in a sports bra."

"Don't Sports bra's usually have fasteners?" Trina asked. "I mean, some don't, many don't, but.."

"The one I was wearing didn't." Jade clarified. "But she was too drunk to know the difference. I'm glad, cause I'm betting she took at least one picture of me in that bra."

"And posted it on the slap, with the caption you two are now a couple." Trina said. "So congratulations, your not the only one who blabbed."

Jade sighed. "I should be wazzed. I really should."

"But your not?" Trina said hopefully.

"Oh, I am, I am." Jade said, her voice almost a growl. "But I can see why she felt it was okay to post that information. No, I can forgive, but only because the girls look good in that bra."

Trina laughed, and then thanked Jade for being understanding. "Oh, I'm not being understanding. Tori is gonna have to do something to make it up to me, drunk posting pictures of me, asleep, in my underwear, for the world to see."

"Um, one question, why were you wearing a sports bra?" Trina asked.

"I found a really comfortable brand I wear to sleep in, and I keep one in my car, in case I spend the night someplace other then home." Jade explained.

"Right, one in your gym bag." Trina said.

"Oh, yea, I have one there too." Jade said. "But that one's not so comfy, cause it's designed for me to bounce around a lot more. This one, it's just minimal metal, and thats sooo conformable. Support, comfort, and I look good. Plus, it increased the odds that my lover is gonna wanna take it off, have their way with me."

"Okay, finished with this conversation." Trina said. "Give Tori my love. My sisterly, non-sexual love."

"Oh!" Jade said, "Oh, okay, you go back to having your fun time with Maddy. You're fun, non sexual, didn't have anything to sleep in, so had to borrow it from the blond who once told me she sleeps in the nude, so whatever did you wear to bed?"

Trina hung up. "Jade knows." She said.

"Jade knows what?" Maddy asked. The blond was now wearing her own bikini, and it intrigued Trina in ways she'd never been intrigued before.

'Why am I turned on, a little, by seeing her in that suit? Focus Trina, must talk to her.' Trina broke out her best smile, looking as innocent as she could, mostly because she had no idea how she should look at this moment. "Jade was teasing me about her and Tori almost sexing it up, and she figured out what we did."

"You know, Tori told me they'd already slept together." Maddy said. "Guessing that didn't come up?"

"I'm so hoping she lied." Trina groaned. "Speaking of, how do you think Jade figured out we'd done it?"

"Maybe you avoided a subject that hadn't really come up?" The taller girl guessed. "Not saying you did, cause I only caught the last part of your call, but for me, that's usually a dead giveaway. Guilt and such. So, Jade knows, which means Tori knows. Next, do we want anyone else to know. I mean, I usually don't go for girls, and yet, I'm ready to do last night all over again, if you want. I love you, what you do to me, everything."

"Wait, love?" Trina asked. "We're kinds new, as a couple. I just..."

"Sorry, thought this was established." Maddy said. "Trina, I love you. I told you that, last night. And I get it, you probably don't reciprocate the feeling, yet. But I felt it, screwing around with you. The potential is there. You can love me. You will, cause I get the feeling we just have that kind of connection, built up over our time together. So yea, I love you. Now, are we ready to tell anyone, beyond those who already know, or should we wait until you're more sure?"

"We wait." Trina announced. "Sorry, I just don't need to be dealing with too much chiz right now. Of course, we'll tell my mom when she gets here with my clothes. She was so wazzed that dad knew about Tori and Jade before she did. So we'll tell her, and let the chips fall as they may." Inside, Trina felt like her emotions were becoming a whirlpool, dragging her under beyond any hope to fight it. Her only hope was to go with the feelings, and see where she wound up when it was all over.

"So, while we wait, you wanna maybe take a shower, wash last nights activities off?" The tall girls smile said more then just a little water was going into that shower.

"You're insatiable." Trina said as she blushed.

"Funny, since I'm usually the girl who won't have sex more then twice in a night. Hell, I went to an orgy, and barely managed to get to the two time mark." The blond said. "Last night was special." She breathed, and Trina knew this was no ordinary situation.

The girls had a few hours to think about what had happened, as well as relax and enjoy each others company, before Holly arrived with Trina's clothes. They ate breakfast, delivered, then took a shower together. Trina also took that time to learn everything she could about her now girlfriend. 'Lover? Girlfriend, what do I call her?' The older girl worried, but they spoke during breakfast, and she found that she already knew a lot more about Maddy then she did the last boy she'd slept with. Plus, they got along great. 'Or we did before this whole sex thing came up. I swear, I unleashed something, cause she never looked at me like that in the past. I wonder, why did I want guys to look at me like a piece of meat? She loves so much about me, and it still feels odd, knowing I turn her on so much.' Trina pulled the robe she'd been borrowing closed a bit more.

"Sorry." Maddy said. "I didn't mean to..." The tall blond was at a loss for words.

"The thing is, I don't mind you wanting me." Trina said, vocalizing her thoughts. "I like that. I love that you enjoy our being together. I just feel, I don't know, that you just want sex from me now. I feel like a piece of meat."

"Yea, I've been there." Maddy admitted. "It's just, I want all of you, and the physical stuff, it's coming along nicely. I wanna practice the fun stuff."

Maddy had been on her laptop, doing whatever. Trina had been allowed, encouraged, to spend some time on line, but since the former model only had the one computer, Trina had limited herself to checking her email and the slap.

"I get it." Trina said, trying not to encourage the blond too much. "I love what you do to me. It's just, I don't want this to be just about lust."

"And yet, at the same time, your hoping it's more about curiosity, right?" Maddy accused.

"Is that why we're all over each other?" Trina asked the girl. "Your worried that I'll get done, decide I'm finished, and go back to lusting after boys?"

"Not exactly." The other girl said, looking down. "I realized, this is odd for you. I got lucky, your a bit gay for me. But that doesn't make my life easier. Now, I have to worry about both the hot guys, and the hot girls. I hate that, knowing I could lose you at any moment. So I guess, in addition to my lust, my needs, and hell, the simple fact that this works, I may want to imprint on your mind the idea that I'm the guy for you. Just, you know, with the double D's." A sly smile crossed her face as her breasts, barely contained under her top, pushed forward, adding strain to the flimsy material used to hide her assets.

Trina sighed. "Are all girls this needy?" She asked the sky.

"No, some are high maintenance." Maddy joked, stepping closer to pull the shorter girl into a tight embrace.

"Well stop it." Trina ordered. "You've already won. This," She gestured along her body, "And this," She pointed to her head, "Are yours. Just don't hurt me, cause I'm not sure I have a clue how to proceed from here."

A call from downstairs let her know her time hiding under the robes were coming to an end. "Mom's here with my clothes." She told Maddy.

A short time later, there was a knock on the door. Trina opened it to find a devilry man holding a box. "Sign here." The man said. Trina signed, since Maddy was in the other room, doing who knows what. "Here you go."

The delivery was a wrapped box with her name on it, rectangular, maybe a foot long by four inches square. Not sure what to do, she called for her lover. "Maddy, whats in this box?"

"Not sure. Why don't you open it?" The blond called back. Trina pulled the package open to find a box marked 'Feeldo, seven inches long', in her hands. The dildo in the picture was bright blue, showing the object in it's entirety, as well as a listing of what was in the box. Trina barely had a chance to read it before there was a second knock at the door.

"Ug, what else did you order, a sex swing?" Trina asked as she yanked the door open, still holding the brand new Feeldo in her hand, still in it's packaging.

Holly was standing there, on the other side of the door, with an overnight bag in her hands. The mother stared, for a moment, before saying "Sorry, that wasn't on your list of what to bring." The woman gave her daughter a moment to be embarrassed. "You know, there are more subtle ways of telling your mother your involved with a woman."

"Holly, right?" Maddy asked as she approached from behind Trina. "Look, since we're both dressed, maybe you'd like to come in, talk a bit?"

"So I'm lucky I caught you dressed, is that it?" The mother asked.

"No, I meant that, I don't want this to be any more uncomfortable then it already is." The tall girl tried again, obviously shaken.

"Then you shouldn't wear it so tight." Holly said, pointing to the bikini top that was showing, since Maddy'd chosen to wear a see through robe.

"MOM!" Trina screeched, now certain her mother had crossed whatever lines were appropriate for this sort of situation.

"Trina, relax." Holly said, chuckling. "I had the entire drive over here to figure this out. Plus, I overheard Jade trying to explain to Tori what happened. My poor baby, she wanted to march over here and make sure her big sister was all right. Jade assured her, and indirectly me, that you, Madeline, weren't going to force my girl to do anything she didn't want to do. I had the whole drive over to figure the rest out." She raised an eyebrow. "I take it this wasn't planned?"

"All I was hoping for was maybe a kiss, if I got lucky." Maddy said. "Something to let me know she cared, or at least was open to the idea."

"Yea, looks like you got lucky." Holly said, taking the Feeldo out of Trina's hand. "This looks new."

"I never had a girlfriend before." Maddy admitted. "I just, I.." The two Vega women got to see what amounted to a full body blush from the suddenly shy ex model.

"Look, I don't want you two getting the idea this is okay." The mother said. "But in this case, both David and I feel that things probably happened for a reason. So, why don't you join us for dinner? Say tomorrow night?" She looked at Maddy, smiling her most disarming smile.

"Dinner with the family, that would be lovely." Maddy agreed, sighing.

"Great, we're having Jade over tonight, so tomorrow we can give you our full attention. Maybe find out where your parents are in all of this?" Holly said before wishing them a good day, and leaving.

"Looking forward to it." Maddy called out. As soon as she was sure Holly was in the elevator, she closed the door and took the Feeldo out of Trina's hand. "Your mother seemed nice." Trina nodded. "And your dad's a cop?" Another nod. "With a gun?" She didn't wait for a response before reaching for the Latina's hand. "Come, we're breaking this bad boy in. If I might die tomorrow, you're not walking."

Trina found it oddly comforting that they were able to have sex, several times, before the impending family dinner. Between desperation sessions, where they left one another sweaty and spent, Trina sent a text to her friends to find out how their dates went.

Trina (From Margo): Total bust. The guys were cute enough, and I think Reba found study buddy for school, but no spark. Cindy was wazzed.

Margo (From Trina): No luck for anyone? Tell me about Reba's studly buddy. Maybe they've found some fun ways to relax after a long study session?

Trina (From Margo): It's like they were long lost siblings. Got along great, but they just didn't have anything more then their shared interests.

Trina (From Margo): Cindy's guy looked interested. But I already hate him. I think he's more of a user then a long term relationship.

Trina (From Margo): You know I'm protective of my friends. That goth psychopath, can you have her on standby, just in case we need someone maimed?

Margo (From Trina): That bad, huh? I'll keep an eye out, and have Jade, the psychopath, ready as possible to help out. She's nailing my sister.

Trina (From Margo): Nailing? So it's serious?

Margo (From Trina): Looks like. Jade's actually becoming someone I wouldn't mind having as a sister in law.

Margo (From Trina): I may have found someone. Not gonna go into it until I know for certain. Not gonna jinx it. But yea, I may have someone.

Trina (From Margo): Good for you. Hope your guy is better then Cindy's feels. I like Jax, Kinda trust him, but not this jerk.

Margo (From Trina): I'll stay ready. You help keep an eye on her, and let me know what I can do. Hope things work out for her, and all of us.

Trina (From Margo): Ditto.

Trina (From Margo): Think I should go lesbian? It seemed to work for Tori.

Margo (From Trina): Don't give up on the guys yet. That is, unless you meet a girl and she sets your loins on fire. Like Jade does for Tori.

Trina (From Margo): I miss having that feeling. Wonder if I'll ever feel that again?

Margo (From Trina): You will. You all will. Just give it time.

Trina also heard from the others, and seemed happy for them. But that didn't change the fact that her weekend with Maddy had become muddled in unexpected lust, deep emotional connections that only seemed to be growing stronger, and sexual exploration acting as the catalyst for the latter while being the release for the former.

Trina made it home just a short while before Maddy was due to show up for dinner. She needed to know just what her girlfriend was in for, scout out any possible problems. Her parents seemed calm, despite her basically spending the weekend with her lover as a form of first date.

"Trina, you're home." Holly greeted. "Is Maddy with you?'

"Maddy's gonna show up in a bit." Trina replied. "I just, I don't know, I wanted to be ready. I guess this whole Maddy things happened so fast, and I wanted to find out if everything was okay." Nervous eyes scanned her mothers face for any sign of where she stood in the family.

"Baby, we're good." Holly said, offering her eldest an open hug. "Your dad and I, we both worry. We want whats best for you, so we worry about the choices you make. I admit, when we found out what you two were doing, it threw us. But it's not like you shacked up with a stranger. You've known this girl for a while now. It just got crazy, fast. So, after some deliberation, we decided to trust you, and be there if things went bad. Tonight, it's about meeting your girl, and figuring out where everyone goes from here.

Trina felt tears threatening to flow. "Thanks mom." She said, holding her mother tighter. After a moment, she detached, and sought out her sister. Trina detoured long enough to say high to her dad, and receive another hug. But from there it was straight up to Tori's room.

"So, sis, how'd it go?" Trina opened.

"Trina, you're home!" Tori said, launching her own hug onto her sister. "Last night was crazy. Mom and dad made Jade cry. The questions, the way they looked at what happened, her, it was just all too much for her. She broke down completely, even with me comforting her. It was so intense, she got so emotional, that by the time we were ready for her to go home, she was in no condition to drive. I had to get Beck, of all people, to drive her home. They recovered her car just a little bit ago." Tori smiled. "So, your girl ready for this?"

"I thought so." Trina replied.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition." Tori said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank dad for us knowing that line at all." Trina mock scolded her sister. Their father had made sure his daughters saw a LOT of Monty Python, enough to understand many of the jokes his friends used to make when Tori and Trina were little. "So, it was that bad?"

"Well, they did already know Jade." Tori said. "I'm left wondering what kind of grilling Maddy's gonna get. I mean, this just happened, and you spent the weekend with her."

Trina took a deep breath. "I'd better warn her."

"No, Jade faced it unprepared, your girl can face it to." Tori insisted, her face stone.

"Sis, I have to warn her, let her know this isn't gonna be easy." Trina said. "Give her an out."

"You do that." Tori agreed, but it was obvious that the younger girl wanted Trina to go through the same kind of evening as she had just the night before.

Maddy showed up about an hour later, ready for dinner and whatever interrogation she may be facing. Holly was finishing up in the kitchen, and David was working in his study, allowing Trina to be the one to open the door. Stepping outside, Trina gave her girl a quick hug, then stepped back to ask a very important question.

"Maddy, did you get my text?" Trina asked.

"Yea, but I figured I'd have to face this, sooner or later." A shrug and a sigh followed. "Might as well get it over with." The blond smiled, only for her worry to burn through. "So, you think they'll hate me?"

"I'd say they are warm accepting people, but they made Jade West cry." Trina warned. "I swear, there was a time I'd have believed she couldn't cry, or if she did, it was like a crocodile. You know, all fake."

"I once heard that the phrase comes from the belief that crocodiles shed tears while feeding. It turned out, they do so to help lubricate the eyes, and feeding caused a similar reaction. Just, not in all crocodiles." The statuesque blond said. "Sorry, I wanna come across as smart." A nervous smile. "You know, so they'll think I'm good enough for you."

"Maddy, please come in." Tori said, letting everyone know she'd arrived. "Please, the both of you, come in, come in."

:}

Okay, that had to be the easiest way to come out to one's parents, right? Like, everyone just figures things out, almost before you do, and so they're ready when you finally realize it. Or, maybe Tori just made it easier for Trina to be with a girl. Either way, Trina has dinner with her parents to look forward too. Haw hard could that be.

I suspect Trina needed the passion to help her realize that Maddy wasn't just a friend, but the woman she was gonna love. So, the feelings, they came out, drove Trina to take some risks, and now she has someone special who will support her in the future.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and enjoyed this far. I can see the end of the road now, down the ways a bit. Still, at least one more point to be made before I try an epilogue. Lets finish this ride together.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Disclaimer 2: All board games mentioned in this chapter are real. Go ahead, look them up.

:}

Standing just outside her home, Trina once again worried about what she was leading her girlfriend into. Tori's smile was almost predatory as she gestured for the two girls to enter. Seeing no other way, and since Maddy was already insistent on going through with this, Trina took her girlfriends hand and led her into the home.

Tori watched the two, making a point of placing herself between the two lovers and the door. That action felt like Tori was locking them in, while simultaneously pushing the two girls a bit further inwards and towards the second couch section. "Mom, dad, Maddy's here. Come, get to know her." The youngest Vega called out.

David walked out from his office wearing a nice shirt and slacks. "So, you're Maddy, right?" He asked, hand extended. "Nice to finally put a name to that face. I've seen you around, back when you were dating, Beck was it?" He paused a moment, thinking, before shaking his head. "No mater. See, while I'm sorry that didn't work out, I have high hopes you and Trina can make it."

"Even if it happened so fast." Tori added. "So, Maddy, I was wondering, where were your parents? I know you only recently turned eighteen."

"Tori, please." David said, holding a hand out to interpose between the tall blond and the singer. "She just got here. Let me take her coat, get her something to drink, let her settle in a bit. Then we can ask questions."

"Dinner will be ready in five." Holly called out. "And Maddy, how'd that present you got Trina work out?"

"I think I'd love something to drink." Maddy said, desperately trying not to sound nervous.

"This isn't Europe, so nothing alcoholic for you." David informed the former model. "I know they can be more liberal about drinking over there."

"I've seen what drinking can do to a young girls body." The blond girl said, oddly feeling a bit more confidant about that subject. "Specifically, she got pregnant, and it ruined her career. No, I'm good with soda." She offered a nervous smile as her comments reflected in her mind.

"Tori, why don't you help me set the table, get the food out." Holly called out. "Trina, you and Maddy relax. We'll be seating in just a few."

"Do you want your soda on the table, or at the couch?" David asked from his spot at the refrigerator as he pulled out a can of 'Peppy Soda.'

"Just place it on the table." Maddy said. "Might as well start with the food, right?"

It took a couple of minutes for the table to finish getting set, then everyone found their places. Maddy sat patiently as the family said it's prayers. Then, they dug in, and everything looked basic, but good. The sounds of eating, enjoying the repast provided, filled the air. All the while Tori was giving the tall girl the evil eye.

"So, your parents?" Tori asked.

"In New York." Maddy said. "Well, my mom is there. She loves the fashion, and since she doesn't travel much any more, New York is like her place. I visit occasionally." She hesitated a moment. "Only, mom's mad at me right now… for giving up modeling. She runs an agency, used to represent me. They're doing good, have lots of clients, but she still feels I betrayer her, just because dad thinks I could potently do better."

"And your dad?" Tori asked, taking a moment of hesitation as an invitation to continue to press her questioning.

"He discovered he could do about as well with the San Francisco Stock Exchange as the New York one, even better with the Asian markets, so he lives on the peninsula. Yea, they get THE City, and THE Peninsula up there. But hay, he has a nice house, big, and his current wife and kid are enjoying the weather." Maddy explained. "I know, we got better weather, but hay, at least I don't have to go so far to visit. And oh yea, he has a place in Napa, cause his current wife would rather make her own wine to get sloshed on." An uncomfortable smile crossed her face. "She claims it's hard being married to my dad, and he did have the place long before they met. She just uses the vineyards."

"So your dad was growing grapes, and not using them?" David asked, feeling drawn in.

"He was selling them, to the local wine makers. My step mom, she makes enough wine for herself, and they still have plenty to sell. And that's on only ten acres." Maddy explained. "Dad grows grapes there because the property is a vineyard. He has no idea what to do with them after, and selling them helps defray the costs. He doesn't much care beyond that."

"So your step moms a drinker?" Tori asked. "What about your mom? You? Do you keep some of this wine around, maybe to ply on attractive, if untalented Latina's?"

"Tori, down." Holly said, trying to cut her daughter off. "Sorry about that. Tori seems a bit off today."

"I understand." Maddy said. "I heard last night got a little intense."

"Jade's a special case." David said. "Um, how much do you know?"

"Oh, Beck told me everything." The blond said. "He used to complain a lot, after we'd tried fooling around, about how bad Jade was, her family, everything."

"So you understand, I had to push." David shot back. "I mean, yes, most of it was emotional abuse, but I think some of what she went through, she should press charges. We're still very much in the statute of limitations. And if she doesn't, who knows who might wind up hurt."

"Wait, what?" Trina jumped in. "You weren't giving her the third degree?"

"No, we were trying to show her we could be an open, understanding family." Holly said, now a bit worried. "We showed her all our courtesy, manners and forgiveness. Hell, we even tried to make her feel love. That, naturally, was when she started breaking down. I mean, it makes sense, given what she was used too. But she was getting very emotional, so David talked to her. They walked over there and discussed things, in private, and I only know what I overheard or she was wiling to talk about with me." Holly let s shiver run down her spine at the memory. "But what she did share, with me, it sounded dreadful. And of course, after that, a normal dinner was off the table. So we gave up, put on a movie, and tried to give Jade all the emotional support we could, hoping it might help her get through it."

Trina glared at her sister. "You said they made Jade cry." She growled.

"And they did." Tori said back, putting her angel persona on, exuding innocence. "I never lied, I just let you come to your own conclusions."

"Jade left here feeling accepted, and you made it sound like she got the third degree." The older sister argued.

"That cause this, um, girl, she broke up with Beck, and the next thing I know, she's seduced you, in her very expensive apartment, and who knows what else she's done." Tori more growled then said. "I mean, Jax, he wasn't so secretive when he talked about that world they were in, as young models. I asked, and Chloe, Cindy, even Margo, they all had stories. Only Reba didn't have any, and that's cause she's not one to tell stories out of school. But Wendy, she had the most stories, from Ron, and that got me worried. I mean, I don't want you to be some spoiled girls rebound."

Maddy sighed. "Then you haven't talked to Beck about this, did you?" Maddy said. "If you did, you'd know he practically threw me at Trina. Said that, given what was going on, I shouldn't feel guilty if things went a bit faster then I was used too. And for the record, thanks in part to the many mistakes I've made in the past, I don't rush into romance. I had no intent on letting things go nearly as far as they did. But things happened, and Trina spent the weekend with me. No, I'm not sorry, cause I honestly never felt this way about anyone before." She sighed. "But I get how it might offend you. I'm sorry if it looked like I was taking advantage of Trina. I want her, but if I only got the physical, then I'd be gypping myself out of the best of her."

Tori looked stunned. "You're telling me Beck was okay with this? I mean, when he came to pick Jade up, he seemed kinda down. I just thought..." Her voice faded, and for a second, her confused look persisted as she scanned the room for any explanation.

"Sweety, even if he realized their relationship was doomed, and that breaking up, moving on, was all for the best, I'm betting Beck invested a lot of himself into that relationship." Holly tried to clarify. "It hurts to fail, to grow to care about someone, only to realize that while you were slowly falling for them, they couldn't, for whatever reason, return your feelings. But Beck sounds like a good young man, thinking of her first. He put her needs above his feelings. That's good, cause he needed to let go, given what did happen, so they both could find someone who could love them back." She patted her youngest's hand. "But still, it had to hurt, letting Maddy here go.

"And, if what Jade told me was right, their relationship was doomed from the start, even if Maddy here didn't wind up infatuated with someone else." David added. "Not saying your feelings aren't real, just that Beck is feeling hurt, and will need some time. But I do believe that you and he will be able to be friends, down the line."

"Not to push, but what made Jade think Beck and I were doomed?" Maddy asked.

"She said Beck loves a challenge, need to feel like things weren't just handed to him." The police detective explained. "Even if you pushed him, made him work, I get the feeling your the type who wants to grow together, and Beck needs to constantly be challenged. He wants to earn love. Funny, cause I believe he was never deprived any affection, just found that too many girls would try to change themselves for him, and he got hurt by the lack of authenticity. So, not a huge chance of making it."

"So, this is fun." Trina said, feeling awkward.

"Will be, once we break out the party games." David said, trying to dispel the heavy atmosphere. "Oh, Maddy, there's another reason I'm kinda okay with you and Trina. To distract Jade, help her get over her hurt, I asked her about you. She said you were good people, even if she hated to admit that. She hinted that maybe you and Trina would be good for one another. So, we're all good and happy, cause while it's not a traditional party game, I feel like maybe playing a nice round of Diplomacy."

Holly chuckled. "Ah, so we're testing their relationship now?"

"You realize, dad, we have school in the morning." Trina added.

"Wait, whats this diplomacy game?" Maddy asked.

"It's simply a board game where everyone plays one of the early twentieth century European powers, circa nineteen oh one, and you use various tactics, including diplomacy, military conquest, alliances, betrayals, et cetera, to acquire resources centers and power to win the game." David explained. "It can be played in as few as four hours."

"One of the rules is, if you don't get caught, then you didn't break any rules." Trina pointed out. "It's about trust and betrayal. Not what I'd consider a date game."

"Not what I'd consider a party game." Maddy said. "But if we're gonna be playing a game of trust, then lets try charades, or Pictanary. Something were we get to interact..."

"Oh, you interact in Diplomacy." Tori said, smiling.

"Where we get to enjoy guessing each others work, maybe make fun of our artistic skills." The blond continued.

"We have an odd number of people." Tori pointed out.

"Worse, we have a prime number." Holly said. "What? You can divide nine into three groups of three, but five, that's a prime, so you don't have a good divide."

"What ever happened to Twister?" David asked.

"It's just an excuse guys use to fall on the cute girls." Maddy informed him.

"Why don't we try something else." Tori suggested.

"We have Sorry, but that's only for four players." Holly pointed out.

"Do you guys have any less confrontational board games?" Maddy asked.

"Clue." Trina offered.

"Monopoly." Tori added.

"Cosmic encounter, with the expansion packs." David suggested. "I still have it from my collage days."

"What with the what?" Maddy asked.

"Cosmic encounter." Holly said. "We could do that. It can be played with up to six players, each playing one of the various alien races trying to colonize other worlds. There are a lot of rules, given the number of expansion packs, and we'll go over them all. So, lets finish dinner first, then play a bit. We can talk as we play."

The evening continued, with everyone enjoying themselves. Tori still had a few trust issues with Maddy, mostly out of her protectiveness towards her sister. However, in the end, even she had to admit Maddy was as out of her depth about what the two girls had as everyone else was. So Tori agreed to let Trina and Maddy figure things out.

The next week was a bit tense, mostly because Jade was helping Beck deal with his breakup, while Beck was helping Jade adjust to facing her own dark past and secret fears, all while both were trying to stay strong for their friends. However, Trina was seeing Maddy, and since Holly wouldn't hear of them spending all their time together at Maddy's place, Beck and his friends often had to coexist with his curvaceous Ex. That made evenings at the Vega residence often tense.

Between their times spent waiting around for her parents to suggest activities, Trina decided to take the bull by it's horns, so to speak, and pushed for them to go out on a normal date. "Why is it, having been together for over a week, we haven't even had a night out?" The Latina asked her girlfriend.

"I can think of a couple of reasons." Maddy replied, smiling. But the smile fell a moment later. "Mostly because I've never been to a gay bar, and I'm not much of a drinker, so..."

"You don't have to get drunk." Trina huffed. "Wait, there's a story behind this, isn't there?"

"Not as bad as you'd think, but yea." The former model admitted. "Lots of guys would try to convince you to get drunk, especially in the countries where the drinking age was younger, and then you'd be so much more willing to try things. I didn't think getting preggers would help my career, or my relationship with Dad, so I had someone watching out for me. Still, almost got assaulted, er, sexually manhandles, in France." She leaned in, as if to tell a secret. "The French, or at least the one's near by at the time, they weren't having it. Kept the guy from getting what he wanted and everything. See, in some places, they're big on consent. As long as everyone's happy with the arrangement, then you're on. Not saying they didn't have their share of perves, cause they did and they do. It's just, culturally, they're more open, but also way into consent."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you must have been..." Trina stopped herself. "You deal with that, or do we need to make it a therapy date?"

"I've seen people." Maddy said. "And I'm hyper aware of when someone might be spiking the punch, so to speak."

"Good." Trina nodded. "So, we done distracting, cause I was trying to discuss where we'd go on our out date."

"You know, if we stayed in, we would be able to cuddle, maybe play around as the mood struck us." Her eyes held promises that Trina knew she'd keep.

'"Yea, but a relationship is more then tolerating the other persons family and screwing each other's brains out." The older girl said.

"Well, this is new." Maddy smiled, a relaxed, open smile. "Normally, the guys are so into staying in, and I'm the one wanting to go out." She glanced down, then looked up at Trina through her eyelashes. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay in?" She purred.

"We'll have plenty of time for that after we ave us some fun." Trina countered. "Um, clean fun."

"Not used to this." The Blond admitted. "Normally, my boobs pushing out like this gets the guys to be kinda compliant, or really horny. Either way, we'd be staying in." Her hand went up, and tapped her tit. "Think they're broken, cause they don't seem to be working."

"Oh, their working." Trina assured the ex model. "I'm just, we're looking at this being long term, and for that, we need to date." A quick, disarming smile followed. "So, we're going out someplace, having some fun, dancing, then we can come back and I'll show you how much those are working."

Maddy's smile faded. Her warmth faltered, just a moment, as she mustered up the will to be honest. "I'm not the guy." She said. "I mean, sexually, in this relationship, I've been the guy, cause I can do that. I can go for what I want, as long as I think I have a real, reasonable chance of getting it." Her eyes were tracking the floor, for that moment, but rose to meet Trina's. "Still admire your drive. But I'm not used to working so hard for anything, except maybe daddy's love. And as for going out, I..." She shook her head. "I don't think I wanna take responsibility for those choices."

"I'll pay." Trina announced.

"You can't afford the places we'd go." Maddy said, sounding put upon.

"How would you know, since you just said you're usually not the one choosing the place?" The Latina asked. "You want me to take charge, I'll take charge, make this relationship happen. I'll choose a place, make sure you enjoy it, and then take you home again, all safe and sound. Plus, I'll pay for it, the whole date, so you won't think I'm trying to take advantage of you."

"Still hoping to make love." Maddy said. "Later, after." She relaxed, smiling at her girl. "So, you know a good place to go? Maybe in West Hollywood?"

"I know a place not that far from here." Trina told her. "Not that expensive, and they have a dance floor. No DJ, but a dance floor. We go, dance, have us some fun, and who the hell cares what anyone else thinks. And if anyone objects, then screw them, cause this is Los Angeles, and it's about time people got with the times. I'm not looking to pick up, and neither are you, so why do we need to go to a gay club?"

"To be among our own?" The taller girl asked.

"We are." Trina assured her. "We'll try the gay clubs later. This, it's dinner, maybe some dancing, and that's it. Just a night out before we commit, and tell everyone about us."

"Wait, what everyone?" Maddy wondered aloud.

"My friends, your friends, those kinds of everybody." Trina said.

"Oh, yea, lets do this then." Maddy seemed to deflate, again.

"Okay, whats wrong?" Trina said, her stance softening.

"I just, I don't wanna share." The model whined.

"You are new at this, aren't you?" Trina chuckled. "No one is sharing. You and me, we're just dating, and a part of that involves telling our friends. That way, they won't freak out when we hang out at their places and wanna snuggle."

"We could hang out at mine." Maddy offered.

"I meant with my friends." Trina sighed.

"So did I." The Blond said. "My peace offering. I agree to let you woe me, but in return, I'm gonna be hyper aggressive about the parts I'm gonna take charge of, like getting you used to my sexual needs."

"You must have worn most of your boyfriends out." Trina joked.

"Not really." The girl said. "You're kinda the first person I've ever wanted to be this aggressive for. So, buck up, lets date, and I'm planning on earning that awkward morning with you trying to sneak out past the doorman."

Trina smiled at her girl. "I don't sneak out past the doorman." She said. "I sneak into my home. I don't need having everyone in my business."

The date, it turned out, was a simple affair. A visit to a Lennies, because Trina liked their specials, followed by a quick trip to a near by dance place. The girls had a date that cost less then Maddy had ever spent on shoes, and they enjoyed themselves completely.

The dance place Trina chose, after rejecting her earlier choices due to lack of appropriate music, being a bar and thus requiring ID, or just not being the right kind of dancing, was an "under twenty one" place Jade had recommended called "The Place!" Trina half expected a punk or metal bar. Instead, she found an under twenty one club that catered to the gay community.

"This is, um..." Maddy tried to express her feelings as the boys next to them made out feverishly. Popular music blared in the background and the dance floor was full of kids of various ages getting their boogie on.

"I'm gonna kill Jade." Trina growled.

"No, this is good." The taller girl quickly interjected. "It's, um, it's appropriate. I like it. It's just, this is an under twenty one club, so it's mostly kids."

"It's a gay club." Trina emphasized. "I thought we'd agreed not to let our orientation affect where we went."

"Maybe we should stop complaining and enjoy the music." The blond suggested. "Get our dance on."

"Fine." Trina huffed, and led her date out onto the dance floor.

:}

So, meeting the family went well. No apologies, sometimes my fish are scarlet.

Thoughts on what made Jade cry? Surprised? What about Tori being protective? Despite everything, I do see the sisters caring about one another. It just feels more real.

Thoughts on Trina's date so far. Like the place Jade chose? Think it's gonna cause problems? And how do you suppose our friendly goth knew about that place?

And as always, feel free to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.

:}

Trina and Maddy had been at the club, the under twenty one gay and lesbian club Jade had recommended, for just over an hour, and the Latina was finding she'd reached the point where she no longer was wazzed at the goth for suggesting the place. She did, however, notice an unusual feature that made it much easier to navigate. While there was nothing official, the club tended to self segregate by gender and age. Trina and her date were able to find a place where they were surrounded by others in that uncomfortable age where they were too young for the bar scene, but felt like creeps for being around so many kids. This group had commandeered a semi private spot that could be cut off by curtains, and as such weren't watching the under eighteen set following the commands of their hormones. Instead, this was a place for those who had the option of going someplace private if they wanted to explore their partners, so the section was calm, mostly people talking or playing one of the inevitable club games, or even dancing. It was also one of the few places integrated by gender. Near by, a bouncer who defined professional stood by, the obvious security needed to keep everything safe. The whole feel was nice.

The two found themselves striking up a series of conversations, ranging from offers to play swapping games to just discussing things to do in the queer community. Trina found that some things never changed, while others changed quickly. She had been hit upon several times before they left, while her date was only propositioned maybe half as often. "If they think you're unattainable, they don't bother." Maddy tried to explain. "Doesn't explain why they're talking to you so much, cause babe, you're hot."

"Yea, I get that." Trina replied. "I think it's cause, as embarrassing as my show may be, I am on television, and they can just look me up. Yea, this isn't unattainable, it's wanting to score with someone famous."

"Maybe, but I'm still jealous about all the attention my girl is getting." The rich girl said.

"Am I?" Trina asked. "Am I really your girl? I mean, sure, we've been acting like it's a fait accompli, but are we really dating? Exclusive?"

"Maybe we should discuss that." Maddy agreed. "Cause, just cause we're lovers doesn't mean that much. I would love it if we did get there, where we could be one another's one and only."

"Then it's time we agreed to meet up with each others friends." Trina decided. "You've met mine. It's just a mater of hanging out, letting them know we're together. However, I haven't met many of your friends."

"There's a reason I hung out with Beck's gang so much." Madeline said, sounding as sheepish as someone talking over music could.

"I was wondering why Beck was being such a jerk." Trina noted. "I mean, I'd think he'd love to get to know all your friends."

"He did." Maddy said. "That's the problem. I have like three friends, total, and one of them is Alyssa Vaughn. You know, the girl who introduced Beck and me. I, er, they.. We wouldn't exactly fit in with them."

"What about your model friends." Trina wondered.

"Hard to have any when you were raised to think of them as vapid baby makers." The taller girl replied. "Or think like my mom, where all of them are competition, or a means to an end. No, I have acquaintances, people I kinda know, and won't immediately stab me in the back, but as I got out of the business, I found too many of the girls I knew weren't my friends. I..." Her violet eyes teared up, just a touch. "I isolated myself, and don't have much in the way of friends. I found that I hated being so alone, making friends out of necessity, and not because I really liked them. I mean, Jax is my friend, and he's a user. Only reason we get along right now is I'm not dating him, and he's moved on."

"Beck is your friend." Trina pointed out.

"No, Jade is." Maddy corrected. "Beck will be my friend, in time. But right now, he's my ex, and we're not on good terms quite yet. But yea, I do have friends, I guess. Just, we don't get together, or talk, or do much of anything. That was one of the wonderful things Beck had that I muscled into. A solid group of friends."

"Kinda weird being friends with your Ex's Ex." Trina smiled, wrapping her arm around the tall girl.

"Not really." Some guy said, letting them know they were still in a public place. "Sometimes, the shared experience of being someone's Ex is what it takes to help you find that common ground." He smiled at the two. "By the way, I hate you in that cheese outfit. Not anything against you, but symbolic much? Anyways, I'm Chandler, like in Friends, but gayer." He flashed a smile. "Wish my dad was Morgan Fairchilds." A beat passed as he let that thought hang. "Anyways, I just felt, I don't know, that maybe you should accept that your girl here has friends, but their this Jade persons friends..." His smile faltered. "I met a Jade, auditioned for this summer play she was directing. Girl scared the living daylights out of me. I only mentioned that, cause I saw THAT Jade on your show, and...is that her ex's ex?" His eyes held something, an intense thought. "Cause if it is, then he'll probably try to get back with her, and your girl here will be down another friend."

"Yea, it's her, but right now she's dating my sister." Trina informed the boy. "So, not down a friend, just trying to figure out how to include my friends into this relationship."

"Take a day, like a Saturday, and have the one's you think can handle it over, do a hike, or a project, or something, and at the right moment, let them know. Just, make it like it's no big, and they'll react the same." Chandler said. He seemed more then relieved, while anxious to share what could well be hard won wisdom. He smiled, but then left, as he saw someone he knew, and somehow gossip took priority over staying any longer.

After that conversation, with it's unsolicited advice, Trina and her girl agreed to contact their friends, Maddy sharing some with Trina already, cause honestly, Cat was everyone's friend. But they agreed to contact their friends, let them know they were together.

"We are together, right?" Maddy confirmed.

"Didn't we just have that conversation?" Trina groaned. They were relaxing at Maddy's place the morning after their dance date, both feeling that a little snuggling was earned. Of course, as often happened between the two, snuggling escalated, and neither girl was wearing much more then a robe and a smile. "Yes, we agreed that we're a couple now, and I'm thinking, exclusive. No sharing, no jealously, no playing the field, looking for something better."

Maddy gave a humorless laugh. "Like I'd find better."

"You know, people'd expect that line from me." Trina noted as she looked at her girl, realizing that the blond meant it. "You're a treasure, and not just cause your daddy's rich. You're smart, beautiful, and you can make things happen."

"I wouldn't know." The blond once again said. "I've been handed so much…."

"Not gonna get into this conversation." Trina reiterated. "Gonna bite the bullet, and make that call." She pulled herself from the warm, inviting embrace of her lover, and found her phone.

Trina struggled with who to call first, then settled for a mass text.

Margo, Chloe, Cindy, Reba, Wendy (From Trina): I need to tell you guys something. Please log onto Video chat as soon as possible, and lets discuss something important.

Margo, Chloe, Cindy, Reba, Wendy (From Trina): Bottom line, I met someone.

From there, the Latina set up her computer and waited. It took about fifteen minutes for all of her friends to log on and log into the chat, then she was face to face (Kinda) with all of them. As usual for this kind of chat, one of the images had the big, half screen window, while the other four taking up one eighth screen windows, a necessity to fit everyone, while giving importance tot he speaker. Trina knew, in each of their screens, she'd be taking up the big window, cause they all needed to see what she had to say.

"Whats up, bitches?" Trina opened.

"Not cool." Chloe remarked.

"Chloe, let her speak." Wendy said. "Trina, you had something to tell us?"

"You know?" Trina asked.

"Chloe told me." Wendy said.

"Jax told me." Chloe added.

"Um, is this about Blondie Mcboobs?" Reba asked.

"Who told you?" Trina asked.

"No one had to tell me anything." Cindy said. "Suddenly your spending all your free time with her, including weekends at her place. I know, she's rich, so she has to have a kicking place, but lets be honest, that much time, your either screwing her, or managed to drug her and are holding her for ransom."

"I like spending time with her." Maddy interjected from over Trina's shoulder. The fact that when both girls had dressed they'd opted for bikinis didn't help.

"Do any of you have a problem with her and me being an item?" Trina cut straight to the point.

"Nope." Cindy said. "I think we all agreed that this was acceptable."

"Just," Wendy added, "Try to make some time for us. We're your oldest friends. We love you. We wanna spend some time with you. You can bring the girlfriend, just, lets get together again, have us some girl time."

"As long as you don't let that be your euphemism for sex." Cindy tossed in.

"You can come hang at my place." Maddy offered. "I have over two thousand square feet, and while that includes two huge bedrooms, it doesn't include the terrace.

"You had us at terrace." Chloe said.

Trina was nervous as she paced the apartment. It had been about two weeks since the party, and she was once again hosting her friends. Only, instead of fighting her sisters friends for use of the living room, she was sharing her girlfriends place. "Think this is too much?" She asked Maddy. Her outfit, just jeans and a top, wasn't what she was asking about.

"You look fine." The taller girl replied. Maddy had opted for simple, jeans and a tee shirt, wanting to be comfortable. "Besides, their your friends. They love you. No, it's me they're gonna be judging here."

"No, I meant, your place, is it too much?" The Vega girl clarified.

"Doesn't matter." The blond said. "I'm not the one being… Who am I kidding, of course I'm the one being judged. They see me, and all they see is the girl who seduced their friend. Of course I'm being judged. I… I have to change."

"NO!" Trina's voice was strong, stern. "What you wear makes a big impression, and for this evening, I think you're right, we need to keep things casual. Jax will be here, so you won't be alone. Remember he's on your side. Only, we don't talk about dating type things you may have done here. Instead, we just focus on the simplicity of the design, so that no one questions that he knows where everything is."

"Great, now I have to worry about what Jax told Chloe." Maddy groaned. "Maybe I can just sit there, be all quiet and unassuming. Think that'll work?"

"Almost six feet tall, with a killer body and huge knockers, and you think you can just blend into the background?" Trina asked. "Babe, why would you? I know, I get it, you've always been window dressing. Only, you're not. You are exactly who you should be, a vibrant, interesting, and intelligent women who's going to collage. You're gonna show your dad, and the world, that you're a hell of a lot more then your genetics. And that starts right now, with my friends. Besides, you've met them, and they like you. So deep breath."

"Guys I used to date often gave me that advice." Maddy noted.

"To relax?" Trina asked, walking over to check on the terrace. "Yea, you need your own Jacuzzi. That's a great place for one, in the corner there. We can kinda hide it, then we'd have it when we need to. You know, for private soaking."

"Right, near the guest bedroom." Maddy nodded. "So you can get your soak on while I'm busy doing things."

"Maddy, babe, you and I both know, in time, I won't be using the guest bedroom that much." Trina tried to reason with the girl. "Tori will. Tori means Jade, and Jade loves her a good Jacuzzi. So, lets stop worrying about my friends, and..."

"They wanted to look at my tits." Maddy tossed out.

"No, my friends don't wanna." Trina shifted, confused. "They're gonna, cause people do. Girls, boys, people who don't even want to admit they exist, they'll all be glancing, sometimes. But they're not plotting to see..."

"No, my ex boyfriends." Madeline interrupted. "The advice they'd give was to take a deep breath, so they could look at my boobs rise."

"I know." The Vega sister said. "I may not be as built as you, or Jade, but I know the value of a tight sweater." A devilish smile crossed her face. "Wanna see?"

"Don't have time." Maddy groaned.

"Not for screwing around, no." Trina agreed. "But who said you couldn't look?"

"Babe…?" Maddy stood there, eyes on Trina's chest, dirty thoughts streaming through her head.

"And with that, you can relax, cause no one is gonna be judging you." Trina said, slightly moving her body from side to side, like a hypnotist. "And after, we can do all the sweater watching we want."

"You're surprisingly good with those." The blond said, eyes still on her lovers chest.

"I've had occasion to use them to get what I want." Trina admitted.

"And now I'm jealous." Maddy whined.

"Baby, it's okay." Trina cooed. "It's noting you haven't done. It's like flirting to get out of a speeding ticket. Every reasonably attractive girls done it. Nothing sexual, nothing dirty. Just, they're looking anyways, so why not hypnotize them, let them get distracted, As long as you take precautions, make sure your safe, whats the harm?"

"Do you really hypnotize them?" Maddy asked. "As in put them in a trance, get them to act like a chicken?"

"Of course not." Trina laughed, realizing she made her girls jiggle for her girlfriend.

"I get it." Maddy said. "When it comes to sex, a lot of guys are half way in a trance. You just use your whiles, your desirability, and the guys desire to be liked, to get what you want."

"Of course you've done it." Trina smirked.

"Yea, but I get the feeling your way better at it then I am." Maddy groaned. "My mother worked her ass off trying to teach me how to do this chiz, and your better then I am. How is that fair?"

"Easy." Trina smiled, a more open, genuine smile. "You've spent your life rebelling against being just a pretty face, while I've had to use every tool I have to get whatever I can. Remember, it was only a couple of years ago my little sister was just way better then me at science, but I was the entertainer." Trina gestured. "Tori also has, like, perfect teeth."

"I could see how that'd be important." Madeline said, nodding along. "She has that great smile."

"So, when I discovered just how talented Tori was, I realized I had to use every tool, just to have the same opportunities." Trina finished. "I'd been manipulating the horny guys at school for a while now, mostly keeping them away. You know, so I'd be single when mister right showed up."

"That's misses right, thank you very much." Maddy said, smiling a huge smile.

"So I guess it's just about attitude." Trina amended. "I've always felt it's okay to use all my tools, cause that's what everyone else is doing."

"That's what mom always said." Maddy was smiling, stepping closer to her girl. "So, I'll let you feel mine if I can feel yours."

"Sure, we've got time." Trina replied, stepping in for a quick kiss.

There was a knock at the door. "Or maybe not." Trina groaned. "If I were a guy, I'd have a woody right now."

"Thank god it doesn't show." Maddy said. "Damn, I was gonna change, wasn't I?"

"Just open the door." Trina said, moving away from her girl. "Lets get this over with. Only need to introduce them to this place once. Then, they'll be old hat with it, and won't freak out so much about how nice it is."

"Yea, but will they ever wanna leave?" Maddy asked, then opened the door.

The whole gang had somehow managed to show up together. "You planned this, didn't you?" Trina asked as Margo pushed her way in.

"This place is huge." The blond noted. "So, where's misses boobies?"

"I'm right here." Maddy said. "Kinda tall, so I'm kinda hard to miss."

Cindy walked in. "This place is so… this is gonna be worth the occasional trip up here."

"Yea, but is it really?" Wendy asked. "I mean, Ron's place is kinda… Okay, this place is big."

Chloe smirked. "Jax, why don't you have a place like this?" She asked.

"Cause I'm at the Palm Wood." He replied. "If I was doing better, then maybe I'd move into a bigger suite. Only, I am, but I won't. They're pushing me to get a home, or an apartment, something appropriate for someone who's moved from future famous to currently famous. I'm thinking about it. Just, after I finish school. I'm not a brainiac freak like you people."

"Just because we study, it doesn't make us freaks." Reba scolded.

"Reba my girl, standing up for yourself." Trina praised the girl.

"Yea, well, I know him." The Hispanic girl fired back. "I couldn't be so bold with a guy I just met."

"You should." Jax said. "Reba, you're a catch. Maybe not a model, but think, many guys get tired of that kind of girl. They want a challenge, someone who they can talk to. Someone who's more of an equal…."

"Yea.. No." Margo said, her sarcasm only slightly coloring her response. "Guys don't like to be shown up. They wanna girl they can show off, show their friend that they're the man. Once that's done, all they care about is sex appeal. No one cares if you can talk until it's time to raise the kids."

"Bitter much?" Chloe asked.

"Just being realistic." Margo snapped back.

"Ron's not like that." Wendy said. She'd walked around the open space, the living room slash dining room area, ducking briefly into the kitchen, before heading back and settling on one of the couches. "Sure, he's the son of a minor celebrity, but he also knows that he can't just mistreat his woman. If he does, he winds up alone. Besides, his daddy, THE Venus Rising, taught him better."

"Ugg." Trina groaned. "Wendy, I love you, but do you have to point out that your dating a radio celebrity's kid. I mean, sure, we get it, he's a catch. Just… wait, why isn't he here?"

"Cause he and Jax haven't adjusted to each other yet." Wendy said, like that was the end of the discussion.

"Plus, I think he's afraid of Maddy." Reba added. "Boys cool enough, but you know how intimidating tall blonds can be to him. No idea why, but for some reason, tall blonds are like his kryptonite. Even Margo intimidates him a bit."

"He had an auntie, not related, but practically family, who intimidated him." Wendy added. "No details, just, he talked about her, tall, busty, blond, and intimidating as hell."

"Maybe it was just that his dad was intimidated." Jax suggested. "I've met the boy, and from what I can tell, it was early childhood experiences that caused his reaction to blonds. Then again, many guys react oddly to blonds. No idea why."

"We should ask Tori." Margo said. "Isn't one of her life's ambitions to be blond?"

"Regardless, your all here, but with only one boy." Trina said. "Where are the guys?"

"We're having a girls night." Chloe said. "Um, Jax is kinda an exception, cause he's all man, but so one of the girls."

"Mitch and Kevin are busy, somewhere in West Hollywood." Jax added. "I invited them. Heck, I don't care if their gay as legally allowed, we needed more guys here, and they're my friends. So..."

"I'm glad you have friends." Maddy said to her ex. For several tense moments, they stared at one another, looking deep into each others eyes. "Having friends, caring about things, it looks good on you."

"You realize, right now, I've never been less attracted to you." Jax told the tall girl.

"Yea, same here." Maddy said, breaking into a huge, relieved smile. "Chloe's been good for you."

"Trina's been great for us both." Jax said. "Um, still into her body. Love how good she looks. But, I love her as a friend a whole lot more."

"Wait, your into Trina's body, which I give you is kicking, but not Maddy's?" Margo asked.

"Let it go." Wendy warned.

"No, this could be interesting." Reba said, stepping closer. "Okay, explain."

"Whats to explain?" Jax asked. "Maddy here, she has a great body, but I've had it. I've been with her. Not bragging here, just saying. Trina, I've never seen her in less then swimwear, and don't expect to. Plus, her personality, that confidence, even if it's the fake confidence that's often the foundation for the real stuff, it's highly attractive. I'm into that. I'm just way more into Chloe, and everything she brings to the table. So, yea, physically, I'm into Trina, but I think personality has a lot to do with me and my fantasies. Maddy's more like a sister, someone to scold me when I'm bad, and to hold when her life falls apart." He smiled. "And I don't know about you, but I don't wanna nail my sister."

"Again." Margo said softly, smirking at the dirty implications.

"Oh, so close." Trina said, reacting to Jax.

"You don't have a sister." Maddy added, looking at Jax.

"Not the point." Chloe said. "Most people have troubles thinking of their siblings as sex objects. Parents, siblings, we have massive incest taboos that often get in the way. Also, we've known them their entire lives, and it colors our views."

"I like your brother." Cindy said to Chloe. "Even if he stole my bra."

"How many bra's did that kid get, anyways?" Trina asked, shifting them into comfortable conversations about the weirdness that was their family norms. It was necessary, changing the topic and allowing them to move past the awkward stage. It made the get together a success.

:}

Okay, their adventures in clubbing, as well as getting together with their friends, has brought us closer to the end. Thoughts on this chapter? What about Trina's friends reaction to visiting Maddy's place? And lets hear it for unsolicited advice. All kinds of fun this time.

Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I said it enough, I don't own Victorious, and just use the characters to make fun stories. No money is made, and the original characters would have trouble relating if not for those borrowed from Schneider's bakery.

:}

About three weeks after the party, Trina realized she and Maddy had just sorta evolved into a more normal couple. They loved to hang out, shared enough interests to enjoy their time together, and even shared some friends now. Chloe and Jax were becoming an item, with both needing someone to talk to from time to time about their significant others. So naturally, Trina would help Chloe, and Maddy would help Jax. Also the tall blond found herself hosting Trina's girls on their more regular get togethers, just because. That led to an evening where her friend were gathered at Maddy's place, save Jax and Chloe, who were there, but had opted to make a run to the store to get supplies, and for Jax to make out without his ex right there watching them.

"I can't believe that jerk dumped me." Cindy said, hugging her puppy. The boy she'd been set up with had managed to convince her to continue going out, even offering her a cute cross bread puppy as a gift. Cindy loved her dog, even if 'Daddy' was a jerk who dumped her as soon as he realized she wasn't going to put out. But Snuggles, the dog, was a cute little fellow, and Maddy both was allowed pets in her place, and enjoyed the puppy, so the dog was becoming as much a regular as the others. Both Cindy and Maddy had acquired litter box's for the dog to use, as both lived in apartments. Cindy and her family were even working on training the dog to go in one, provided it recognized it's own scent. "He was a bad daddy, wasn't he, Snuggles." The Asian girl more said then asked the dog.

"She so dotes on that dog." Reba said. "But hay, at least my guy had the decency to tell me I was a seven, at best, and he only dates eights and above. I wanted to kick him in the balls, cause that's not the way to greet someone. And hay, at least he did me the solid of spending the evening with us, and tried to make me feel liked. However, when he said maybe we could be friends, I told him to stuff it."

"Nice guy." Wendy murmured, but she had other things on her mind. "I told Ron I wanted a dog. He said that was a good idea, and is looking to find me a Pit Bull. Not a snuggler like I wanted."

"Yea, at least your guy was nice." Margo complained, aimed at reba. "Mine told me I was wonderful, then spent half our date hitting on other girls. I wanted to hurt him, I really did. But he was a good friend of Cindy's guy, and I'm guessing his wing man. I should have kicked him in the nads."

Cindy was cuddling with her puppy, making dogie kisses at it, and seeming to enjoy the puppy's unconditional love. "I never knew you were such a dog person." Trina noted.

"I get it." Mitch said. "Dogs love you no matter what. Their loyal, trusting, and as long as you don't get a bum one, they're always excited to see you when you get home. Maybe I should get a dog."

"I think your boyfriend would object." Margo told the boy. "I mean, I get the feeling he's a cat person."

"No!" Mitch said with mock annoyance. "Not a cat person." He smiled. "I kinda like Cats too."

"Well, I just wish I'd have met a guy who was more like that puppy." Reba said.

"You mean just under a year old?" Maddy asked. "What? I thought…." For just a moment, she looked uncomfortable. Then Trina kissed her, and everything felt better.

"No, I mean loyal, loving, a cuddler, who always seems so excited to see me." Reba explained. "A good companion who will be there for me when things get tough, and never complains about my cooking. Someone to help protect me, make me feel safe when things are dark, or scary. Hell, if he cold pay for my kids collage, I'd love a dog."

"Should have put that on your list." Margo said.

"What list?" Maddy asked.

"Oh, several months ago, I tried something. A prayer of sorts." Margo said, deciding to fill the new girl in on their odd evening. 'After all,' she reasoned, 'we may just do something like that again.' Resolved, the self described original blond of the group pushed on. "I had each of these girls, except Chloe, who wasn't there, and Wendy, who already had a boy friend, write a list of their perfect man. Once they'd done that, we did this prayer ritual thingy where we asked the universe for the perfect guys. Only, Trina would up with Maddy, a girl, and Cindy would up with a puppy. And those were the best results."

"You know," Cindy said, her voice suddenly low, "At the time, I was still stinging from Evan dumping me, so I wanted a lot of loyalty. I think I described it… I don't know. I wish I'd brought my list."

"I have a copy." Wendy announced. "What? You guys were so intent on doing your black magic ritual, and I was curious. So while you were bleeding yourselves in the name of finding love, I was snapping pictures of your backup lists. Let me pull up the pictures." She opened her phone, praying just loud enough. "Please, don't let Ron have deleted anything."

Seconds later, the folder was opened, and pictures of lists appeared. Wendy started going over Cindy's list. "Yep, loyal and loving, with big, soulful eyes, and loads of affection. Man girl, you asked for a dog."

"Give me that!" Cindy insisted, while carefully placing her love pup down so it wouldn't get hurt. The dog wondered over to explore the terrace. "Okay, I asked for a dog. Next time, I ask for something more reasonable."

"So why didn't I get my Sheldon?" Reba asked.

"Because you don't get a guy like that." Wendy guessed. "But why didn't Margo get her guy? Oh wait, she did. Says here she didn't want it interfering with her going to collage. Guessing you both will meet your guys later, that is assuming you believe in this."

"I'm worried about you all." Mitch said. "But I'll pray for your souls. With luck, we can redeem you from the devils grip, and help you find your way to the light." He held for a moment, ready to continue.

"It was a christian sorcerers book." Wendy said, smirking. She was reading something on her phone.

"Okay, not sure how to reply to that." Mitch admitted, sitting back down. The boy hadn't admitted it, but he'd had his own fascination with the dark arts when he was younger. It'd helped him resolve other contradictions in his life, like being gay and christian.

"The point is, we learn form this." Margo said. "Next time, you specify human, and we specify a time limit."

"And Trina could have specified a gender." Wendy added.

"Wait, what?" Trina asked.

"Maddy, read this and tell me, is that you?" Wendy asked, showing the list to the tall blond.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Madeline Fairchild said, looking freaked out by whatever she read on the list. "It is me. Tall, tanned, in good shape, with nice features and a big chest."

"Wait..." Trina tried, but things were feeling a bit out of control.

"When was that party?" Mitch asked. Cindy showed him the time mark on the picture. "Okay, Maddy, lets go over when you met Beck."

Maddy checked her calendar, not sure what was going on. Mitch checked it against the time stamp on Wendy's photo of Trina's list. "Okay, it looks like your invitation to lunch with Alyssa Vaughn came just a couple of days after Trina made this list. The timing, in and of itself, doesn't mean anything. Christian magic involves angels, and they sometimes get things started before you even ask. But you still need to ask, cause otherwise they won't know what you want, and might wind up giving you a puppy when you want a boyfriend."

"Hey, it's cool." Cindy said. "I have Snuggles, and I learned that I need more out of a guy then just looks. Next time, I'll know what I want, and can go for it."

"So you're gonna try that spell again?" Margo asked.

"No, I'm gonna see myself as being more valuable then just who I'm with." Cindy replied. "I mean, I have Snuggles, so I know I won't be alone. Not for years. That gives me the confidence to trust in myself. I'm gonna make sure I'm the best me I can be, so that when the right guy drops into my life, I'll be ready." The Asian girl smiled, looking at Trina. "I learned that from you."

"Thanks." Trina said, smiling.

"You had no idea who would be perfect for you, but you still changed, allowed yourself to be friends with the hot guys, so when the girl fate chose to be with you came along, your heart was available, and open." Cindy went on.

"And, because you were friends first, the whole attraction thing was allowed to build." Margo added. "Kinda risky, but I approve. I mean, we got this awesome terrace we hang out on, with a view, so whats not to love."

"And Trina, conveniently, grabbed the girl with the biggest hooters." Reba noted. "What? I think it's great, cause now we don't have to worry about Trina's large rack distracting the guys. Maddy's bigger, and those melons are just for Treen."

"Can we stop talking about tits?" Trina asked, feeling a bit more self conscious.

"Especially when the only people here interested in them are the two girls your referring too." Mitch emphasized.

"Um, actually, I kinda like breasts too." Wendy admitted. "I mean, I'm totally into guys, but sometimes, I wanna just touch em. I have no idea why, it's the only part of a girl I'm the least bit attracted too, but the right breasts, right size, shape, et cetera, I honestly love em. Makes it hard at the gym, cause I like to look. And, I'll admit, there are a couple of girls who don't mind if you touch." She smiled a far off smile, just for a moment. "We have a weird relationship. None of us know what to tell our boyfriends. I mean, Ron, he's cool and all. Love his body. But every once in a while, I just like the feel of breasts. Anyone know whats wrong with me?"

"I'm more of an ass girl." Reba admitted. "Not into the sex part, but I admire a tight ass. Or a big one, as long as the girls in shape, and it's just her natural figure. And I'll admit, I look. I've looked at more then a few asses, and Trina, never tell your sister this, but I stare every time she leaves the room. Her and that goth girlfriend of hers. Can't seem to look away."

"I'm more of a total figure kind of gal." Margo said. "I like the way girls are put together. Boys too. It makes it hard for me, going to the gym, cause I'm enjoying all the in shape people. However, and if this gets out, I will kill you all, I have a thing for heavyset guys." She looked down. "I like it when a guy has some meat on them. I should hate it, cause those guys aren't putting the effort in to be in shape, but still..." She sighed. "I also love muscles, so I'm not trapped in one body type. That is, unless he's got a great sense of humor. Then, a jolly heavy guy who can make me laugh, and can cook, and I might as well have his fat babies."

"And now I have images in my mind I will never be able to un-see." Mitch groaned.

"Funny, I honestly have less interest in the female body then any of you." Maddy admitted. "But, and this is just what Jax told me, I kinda get emotionally involved, fall in love, and when I do, that person becomes beautiful to me. Take Trina here. I fell for her, and I love seeing her body, no matter if it's naked, in a bikini, or that dress she was wearing this morning..." The tall blond let her mind wander.

"Why aren't you wearing that dress right now?" Margo asked. Trina blushed. "Oh my god, did you damage it in a mad rush to have sex?"

"Not damaged as much as not paying attention to where the syrup was while making out." Trina said. "It got dirty, and it's dry clean only, so Maddy sent it down to the buildings laundry service. But then I was in my slip and underwear, and things just happened. I'm keeping extra cloths here for moments like that."

"Don't need the details of your romantic encounters." Mitch said.

"No, we want details of yours." Cindy said. "So, when your with Kevin, who's the man?"

"CINDY!" Wendy scolded. "That's not a polite question."

"And I'm not gonna answer it." Mitch added. "Just, I can be quite the diva sometimes, and Kev understands that."

"I think, maybe, we need to check up on Jax and Chloe, see where they are." Trina chimed in. "I mean, their getting food, so it's kinda important."

"You're just hoping that we'll stop talking about sex once he gets back, right?" Wendy asked. "And your right, cause I'm tired of Chloe always bragging."

"So glad we can get together and talk like this." Maddy told her girl. "I like your friends."

"I like them too." Trina agreed, as she snuggle into Maddy.

Snuggles, the dog, yapped lovingly at his master before running around to find someone willing to pet him. Mitch lowered his hand to give the puppy all the affection it could handle. A new topic was suggested, what breeds of dogs people liked, and Trina enjoyed the fact that her own issues were going to be on the back burner.

'I should get Tori a dog.' Trina thought. 'A huge dog. One that, once it's grown, will out weight her and her girlfriend. Yea, tell her it's for her own protection. She'll like that.'

Trina tried, succeeded, in diverting her mind from the discovery that the spell she and her friends had cast, months ago, had worked, and instead focused on having a good time with her girlfriend. But later, as she lay next to Maddy, she couldn't help but think back to what might have happened to cause them to be together.

'Things seem to be going nicely, but what happens when the spell ends? I mean, what happens if someone else wants her, uses the same trick to get draw her?' Trina worried. 'Maybe I need to find out how to end the spell, before I get too hurt by her leaving.'

Not liking that thought, Trina tried to distract herself, telling herself that things would work out. But the worry that this was all an illusion, meant to give her a taste of love so strong she'd accept she liked some girls. Trina worried that the illusion would soon end, and she'd have lost everything, be alone again.

The next morning, feeling tired and woozy from not enough sleep, Trina went home after school in order to snag a nap and recover. When she woke up, still feeling exhausted, she could hear laughter, mixed with a hint of sad music, drifting up from down stairs. 'Great, "Terms of Endearment" must be on television. Guessing Tori's freaky friends are here for a laugh fest.'

Pulling her tired form out of bed, Trina made her way down stairs.

"Who! Girlfriend's wearing you out." Jade commented.

"JADE!" Cat squealed. "I'm too pristine to hear things like that." The redhead smiled. "I used that word right, right?"

"You're good." Jade affirmed.

"Oh, Jade, I was wondering, could I have a moment?" Trina asked.

"Sure, but hands to yourself." Jade teased.

The two walked over to Davids office, stopping just outside, next to the guest room. "So, whats up?"

"I, uh, I have a question." Trina shifted nervously, but was determined to know, so dived right in. "Thing is, this has been building for a while now, but I only..." Trina tried to decide where to start.

"I was interested in your sister." Jade jumped in. "That's why I started being nice to you. Even I know how strong family bonds can be. Besides, I hated Maddy, and you needed a friend."

"You hate my girlfriend?" Trina asked, her rising rage blocking her earlier question.

"Hated. Past tense." Jade explained. "I felt she wasn't right for Beck. She's almost the opposite of what he likes, more like Tori then me. I felt she was bad for him. But that body, how could he not be interested?"

"Oh, then that's okay." Trina said, feeling relieved, then nervous again. "But that's not what I wanted to ask you. Well, maybe it is, I'm not really sure."

"Is this gonna take a long time?" Jade asked. "I don't wanna miss the big ending. Lots of laughs."

"Who laughs at…?" Trina started. "You know what? Forget that. Here's the cliffs notes. Months ago, shortly before Beck and Maddy got together, I was at a party with my friends, and one of them had this book she'd gotten on line." Trina hesitated for a moment. "A spell book. Called 'the Book of Ancient Darkness.' She suggested we do something, as a lark."

"Chloe should know better." Jade sighed.

"It was Margo." Trina corrected. "She's into that chiz. But the point is, we did this ritual, and called out for our perfect boys. Only, we didn't exactly know the rules, and I kinda left off a couple of little things, like maybe gender."

"And you got Maddy." Jade finished. "You know, it could all be coincidence."

"I'd have thought someone like you, into those terror cards, wouldn't believe in coincidence." Trina pointed out.

"My Tarot cards are a..." She stopped. "That's what was messing up your destiny. Trina, this whole Maddy thing, it was the results of your spell."

"Duh." The older girl said. "And when this first happened, I'd have been happy to find a way to break it, let her go, find my own way. I really wanted a hot guy, big chest, tall, with lots of resources to help support me until my inevitable stardom caught on."

"Maddy." Jade agreed. "And now your worried cause…?"

"Cause what happens when the spell ends?" Trina asked. "When the magics done and gone? I mean, whats to keep someone else from casting a spell, asking for her?"

"First, that's far harder, and carries a lot of drama, no, lots of risk with it." Jade started. "And second, it's been what, months? I'll bet the spells already run it's course. Let me get my cards, check. Just, Beck and the others, they don't need to know about my cards."

Jade headed out to her car, and the deck she kept there. Soon, she was in the spare bedroom, checking the fates, while Beck was getting tired of his friends reaction to the movie.

"Who laughs at Terms of Endearment?" He asked Trina as he walked towards the hall bathroom. Tori was enjoying the film, but it was obvious to Trina she agreed with Beck on the merits of laughing at that movie.

"Apparently your freaky friends." Trina pointed out. "Why not you?"

"Cause I've seen it." Beck pointed out. "Not just the movie, but that kind of pain. I've seen someone I loved wither and die. No, I'm good enjoying the sad film, but the laughter, it's creeping me out."

"Trina, good news, the spell has run it's course." Jade said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"What, you resorted to black magics to get Tori?" Beck asked the goth.

"Maybe I did?" Jade shot back, rising to the challenge.

"I used magic, and it was anything but black." Trina said. "Months ago, from just before you met Maddy. I, along with my friends, so We, cast a ritual designed to get us boyfriends. But we screwed up, and only two of us got results. I got Maddy, and Cindy got a dog named Snuggles. Jade here was looking out for me, cause we're kinda friends now, cause she's dating Tori."

"Yep! And the way things are going, as they stand now, you and Maddy will probably be getting married a coupe of years down the line." Jade told the older girl. "I wish I had that kind of certainly with Tori."

"Couldn't you just ask your cards?" Trina wondered.

"My training in Tarot is not to do your own spreads." Jade pointed out. "I tend to read too much of my own chiz into it."

"You read Tarot?" Beck asked. "Why, last October, when you heard my dad was looking for a reader for his office party, didn't you tell me you could do it?"

"We'd just broken up again, and I was hurting. Plus, and this is important, you have no idea about how deep I am into this Wicca chiz." Jade said. "However, the reason, mostly, that I didn't do it was because I didn't want too." She shifted, looking away as she admitted something new. "I wasn't that good at Tarot at the time. So, in order to get good, I had to let go of a lot of my own insecurities." She smiled a warm, welcoming smile. "Tori is my magic."

"And there's your answer." Trina told the girl. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna call my girlfriend." The older girl felt better about her future, wondering not about when she'd be left so much as what new adventures awaited the now coupled girl.

:}

Okay, that almost it. I have an epilogue left, then I'm done with this story. However, I felt this was a fun ending.

What'd you think of this chapter? Fun fact, while writing it, I was using a different working title, "Be careful what you wish for." The bit about the dog, and Maddy, was the end result I had planned from the beginning. A warning I'd heard, more then once, about the balance of specificity and generalizations in manifestation. Sometimes, it gets you a dog.

So, thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters. This story was sticky for entertainment purposes, and I made no money from it.

:}

epilogue

Trina stretched out, trying to work the kinks out of her body. It had been another long weekend, and the now twenty one year old girl was wondering if maybe she was never going to make it. She had a job, a good one, still working for Hollywood Bronson. The big difference was she was under contract to the studio, not any one show, and as such, when one show ended, she automatically on the audition list for the next one. Further, she was used as an extra whenever possible. Mostly, she was supposed to be used as an extra, what she'd called furniture that needs to have it's wardrobe changed regularly between filing days. Trina even learned that some shows have background characters, basically long term extras, who could be there for years, adding a sense of realism to the show by their presence. She'd spent six months as one of those. Recently, however, Trina found herself working children's educational television, playing a scientist who tells kids about the days experiments. Not really caring for this roll, she took Maddy's advice and under sold it, only to find they liked her overly dramatic way of acting. The studio was now writing the show around her. A real scientist would prepare her demonstrations, and she'd just go through the motion. "Science made Fun" was a successful show, both in English and Spanish, with Trina having the strange honor of being able to be the main character in both versions, since she spoke Spanish.

Maddy had been going to school for nearly the entire time Trina was working in Hollywood. Believing in the value of an education, the tall blond had pressured her girlfriend, and Trina took some classes, both on line, and in the classroom at Nothridge Community Collage. It seemed that almost everyone around her believed that a degree would help her in the long run. Through those classes Maddy, Trina and several others discovered that Trina, like her sister, had a head for science, and the tall girl was pushing Trina to take a lot more of those classed. Maddy claimed that her girl would better understand the subjects she was explaining in her show, thus be more likely to catch mistakes. Trina just liked feeling ahead of the game, as well as that odd feeling of finally being better at something then Tori.

When not in class, or pressuring Trina to take classes, Maddy had found the time to be romanced by her girl. After almost three years, the two girls were feeling very close. They'd lived together for over two years, with Maddy commuting to UCLA, while Trina went a different way to get to school. Luckaly for both, they were each within ten miles of their school, and thus relatively close, so even in Los Angeles traffic the commute wasn't that bad. Maddy, however, was pushing herself to succeed. Trina's growing career had inspire her, and when she got stuck, the entire Vega family would gather around to help her. After three years, including taking a full time schedule during the summer, she was on the verge of getting her degree. A bachelors in business, a precursor to her attempting for her law degree.

Trina had also been keeping tabs on the others, and how hard life had been for them all. Beck, it seemed, ran into a wall, and while he was magic on the stage, his dedication wasn't getting him parts the way he'd hoped they would. Trina was able to help, recently, when they were casting an assistant for her on her show. A few words in the right ears, and Beck was her English speaking assistant, the one not wearing some kind of animal costume. It was money in his pocket until he found a long term gig.

Cindy was especially happy about Beck getting that job. The Asian girl was in school, at UCLA, studying art, while also dating Beck. Their romance wasn't planned. They just bonded over a shared love of her dog, snuggles, who now weighted in at over ninety pounds, but still believed it was a lap dog. The two had just moved in together, now that Beck could afford more then his trailer, which was still parked in his parents driveway. Cindy was the right mix of crazy and dependable for the actor, and Trina had a really good feeling about them both.

Jax and Chloe were hot and cold, neither really knowing or wanting to live without the other, but Jax, while he gave up his playboy ways, still had an army of admirers, while Chloe was trying new things all the time. Worse, from Trina's point of view, Jax was transitioning into Romance cover modeling, while Chloe was getting her degree in biology as a step towards being a vet. But Trina knew, despite themselves, they'd already worked all that chiz out. 'They just love the drama.' She reminded herself.

Wendy was still with Ron, but neither of them expected it to last. Ron had followed his dad into radio, and was working on his degree as he built his skills at the UCLA radio station. Wendy wasn't interested in a life that had them moving every so often, following the jobs, up and down the dial. It was a slow death, one both knew was coming for years. But they were happy, since neither wanting to be tied down that young.

Reba had a boyfriend. They'd met while she was touring Cal Tech in Pasadena, her dream school. Anthony was her Sheldon, a reserved academic who'd spent his teen years getting an education, and had limited social skills. Reba worked her ass off attracting him, found he had plenty of interest in girls, and so he inevitably gave in and pursued her. 'I hope, for his sake, they last, cause he's never gonna find anyone like Reba again.' Trina thought. She knew, inside, this was the way of the spell they'd cast. Reba got her man, it just took a while for the spirits, or angels, or whomever, to put them together.

Margo wasn't interested in finding anyone. Instead, she was getting her degree in divinity, just not the one everyone assumes. She was getting a degree in Wicca studies, becoming a priestess. As she was finishing her undergraduate degree, she'd already found a graduate school willing to help her get the right degree to be properly ordained. She knew what she wanted, and didn't have any time in her life for anyone who might complicate things. The only consistent men in her life, other then the ones dating her friends, were Mitch and Kevin.

Kevin was working on his undergraduate in History, part of his plan to be an openly gay minster. Mitch had given up on being anything more then a comedian, and had formed a team with Robbie Shapiro. The two had managed to win through to studying with the Groundlings, and so had put collage on hold, with both still determined to get their undergraduate degrees. They had just finished working the year required to finish studying with the world famous troupe and getting accepted as comedians. Robbie was sneaking his education in around his other commitments, thanks to a scholarship his synagogue had arranged for him. Mitch, however, was working part time, and focusing on comedy. 'Maybe they make it, maybe they don't. At least they have the chance now.' Trina mused. She loved that some of her friends, or the friends of her friends, were doing well, even if for them the future was just a huge risk.

Cat had decided to go to school, studying nursing and music, with the intent on being a nurse until the acting kicked in. 'Maybe a school nurse? She'd love that kind of work.' Trina smiled at that thought. 'Of course, she'd want to work with elementary school kids, so she'd be bigger then the kids.'

Finally, there were Tori and Jade. 'My sister, the closet nerd.' Trina mused. Tori had decided to pursue singing, but at the same time wanted her degree. She signed a contract with a record label, strangely RPX over Neutronium, and part of her deal was a big internet presence, as well as a strong television push, so she could spend the months it took to get her degree. Despite that, she was on tour, taking on line classes, as she worked towards her general education requirements. Tori was on the road to becoming a Vet, like Chloe, but a year behind. The singer felt it was the right degree for her.

Jade, however, was in film school, learning everything she could about making movies. Writing, directing, acting, she was taking all of it in. After being teased by Trina, she even auditioned for and got into the Groundlings. She was on a slower track then Robbie and Mitch, and would probably not ave been accepted, even now that she was in the program, if the others weren't there to vouch for her. However, the pale girl was motivated. Trina had merely informed the goth she would never be able to do everything in movies and television if she didn't understand comedy, enough to lite the fire under the goth. A few dozen such reminders, and the blue eyed girl was convinced to learn. Studying part time with a legendary troupe was just the thing to bring a bit of humility to the girl, who was finding it wasn't coming as naturally as it did for Robbie. It was hard, being worse at something then the usually unfunny nerd, but rob had just as much pain, and plenty of experience Turing that into laughs. He'd just needed to lose Rex from his act, replaced by Kevin, and suddenly jade couldn't compete. Maddy often had to badger Trina into supporting the pale girl, even though Trina knew it wasn't necessary. Jade would succeed, or die trying. Tori, for her part, wasn't as happy, given that it ate into her Jade time. Despite that, the two were doing great as a couple.

That day, everyone had shifted their schedules to attend a party Maddy insisted on throwing to celebrate her impending early graduation. There were others present, but the main people in Trina's life, including her parents, had made it a point to show up to this shindig. Free food drew a lot of the younger ones like locust, while the older guests came and enjoyed watching the next generation's energy and enthusiasm. Even Maddy's parents had shown up. Trina had met them, naturally, but it always felt like a strained relationship.

"Okay, now that dinners over, and boy, pot luck was the way to go, but it's over, and I have something to say." Maddy said, stepping up on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Speech! Speech!" Echoed from the crowd.

"Well, I did it. I'm all set to graduate, and from there, dad and I talked it over, and made arrangements for me to attend a local law school." The former model said. "But dad and I had a lot to talk about before we agreed on my major, like where I'd be working, and what I'd be doing. I'm gonna study business law, while also getting an MBA. Kinda needed in the modern world. However, that's long term stuff. Short term, I have another thing I wanted, and my dad wants it for me too, so it was an easy agreement for us to make. Trina, if you'd come here, this involves you too."

"Now I'm nervous." Trina murmured.

"Just remember, Jade's accurate with her scissors up to twenty paces away." Tori called out.

"Like that wasn't intimidating." Maddy said to a nervous chuckle from the audience. "But Jade, put the scissors away. This is a good thing." The tall, statuesque blond stepped down from the chair, lowering herself into a kneel. Mister Fairchild, conveniently standing next to her, kept his eyes on Trina. "Trina, I can honestly say this has been a long time coming. I love you, and I've already talked this over with my dad, your parents, Jade, Jax, and some random guy I ran into while waiting for you to finish up one day. Kinda rude to him, cause he was trying to hit on me at the time. But anyways, Trina, Katrina Vega, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mister Fairchild had handed her a small box, which she opened to reveal a dazzling little ring. Trina stared at the ring, unable to form words, trying to decide if this was the right move for them both. They were still so young, but at the same time, this was just the engagement, not the wedding. "Oh god, YES!" Her voice cracked as she screamed her answer.

Maddy stood up, pulling the girl into a tight embrace. With a soft breath, she whispered into Trina's ear. "I'm done fighting fate. You said, years ago, you cast a spell to find the perfect love. I'm the results. I love you, and as long as you'll have me, I'm gonna be there for when you falter."

"Your dad wanted us to get married?" Trina asked, her voice more normal. Her eyes hadn't left the ring that now lived on her left hand.

"He feels you bring out the best in me." Maddy said. "All great managers are part of a team. The spouse, who keeps the manager sane, and is part of the presentation when the manager starts making the rounds, talking to clients, that kind of chiz. He thinks you were meant to be a millionaire's wife."

The two danced, still in that same place, not really caring about the small army of well wishers who'd witnessed the proposal. They had their future, and maybe Trina would never be more then a small time science show host, but she had her career, people loved her, and she had someone who loved her without caring what she was. Life was good, for her and her family.

Only one thing could make that night any better.

Mister Vega was close to Tori and Jade as Maddy made that announcement. Trina heard him, off in the distance, finish making her life complete when he put Tori's girlfriend on the spot. "Jade, you realize, you're next, right?" There was the sound of a goth doing a spit take, and then an embarrassed silence. "No pressure, just, you know... Make an honest woman out of our youngest."

Trina snuggled into her fiance, thinking how the world couldn't get any more perfect. 'Thanks dad. You still owe me a wedding present, and a bridal shower present, and we'll talk about what else.' She smiled, already starting to plan out her wedding. But that, as they say, is another story.

:}

Gonna just end it there.

So, that was my story, and it was a fun one to write. I have stories about this story, things that inspired it, but they edge on personal, so lets just leave it at, I hope you enjoyed this trip into Trina's love life.

Thoughts?


End file.
